Verdade ou Consequência?
by Julie Riddle
Summary: CAPÍTULO 9 ON! Reviews? *-* Uma aluna nova. Uma detenção. Vários jogos. Trailer na fic. D/G, Hn/R, H/S.
1. Trailer

**Por favor, leiam os avisos abaixo.**

**AVISO:** Gente, estou reescrevendo os capítulos. Irei mudar algumas coisas até o sexto capítulo, espero. A fic vai ficar melhor, os capítulos mais longos, melhor explicação, _menos_ diálogo. Ou seja, uma melhor leitura para todos vocês. Espero que gostem das mudanças; Não serão tão grandes e não vão mudar o enredo da história. É que, como a fic, eu cresci, e meu jeito de escrever mudou. Preciso atualizar a fic, e espero que gostem das mudanças. Como disse, **não vai mudar nada o enredo.** Quem já leu até o 9º capítulo, não irá precisar ler tudo de novo. É uma melhoria para quem não leu a fic ainda. Pois bem, boa leitura!**Lastupdate (chapter 1) 16-07-2009.**

**AVISO²:** **Pessoal que está relendo a fic:** As partes em que mudei, terão as primeiras **duas** palavras do parágrafo em** negrito, **ou seja, vocês saberão onde mudei. O Trailer mudou bastante, sugiro que dêem uma olhada. Boa (re)leitura!

**[x]**

**TRAILER.**

**Uma aluna nova:**

**A porta** do compartimento abriu, fazendo Gina levar um susto.

- Posso ficar neste compartimento? Todos os outros estão cheios... -perguntou uma garota que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Gina, de olhos verdes escuros e cabelos longos, lisos e castanhos.

- Claro – disse Luna, arrumando suas coisas espalhadas pelo banco. - Qual seu nome?

- Ah, me desculpem. Meu nome é Samantha Samuels. Sou nova em Hogwats.

**Traumas:**

**- Ah Zabini,** são só a Di-Lua Lovegood, a coelha Weasley e... – seus olhos azuis-acizentados caíram sobre Samantha – Nunca vi você por Hogwarts.

- Ah, Malfoy, quanto tempo! - a garota levantou e comprimentou um Malfoy intrigado - Provavelmente você não se lembra de mim. Deixe-me refrescar sua memória: Eu, Brasil, praias, eu, porão,_ eu. _Lembra-se agora? - e deu um sorisso encantador.

- Er... Sam! Quanto tempo! - Draco Malfoy arregalou os olhos, com uma expressão entre medo e surpresa.

O amigo de Draco, Zabini, olhou para o loiro, confuso. Respondendo a sua expressão, Malfoy respondeu.

- Zabini, temos que ir, a...o ar ficou muito pesado neste compartimento. Adeus. - e deu um último olhar frio as três garotas á sua frente.

Luna e Gina olharam desconfiadas para Samantha.

- Draco Malfoy tem medo de você? - perguntou Gina, se divertindo.

- É uma longa história. Digamos que ele tenha um trauma de mim...-e deu de ombros.

**Detenções:**

**-Mas professora...?** – Gina estava incrédula – Não foi nossa culpa! Eles nos provocaram! - e apontou para o grupo de sonserinos.

-Srta. Weasley, você e a srta. Samuels estavam no meio da briga, e não acho que um rabo no Sr. Malfoy apareceu do nada. – Mcgonagall, com um olhar frio, fitava os alunos.

-E qual vai ser a detenção? – perguntou Samantha, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala da diretora.

Um sorriso veio ao rosto severo da Professora Minerva:

-Limpar o Lago Negro.

**Um jogo:**

**- A, qual é Ginny,** vamo se divertir! Já limpamos muito o Lago Negro. E, além do mais, é só um jogo! – Samantha estava animada, sorrindo.

- Isso não me parece uma boa idéia. - comentou Gina, olhando sugestivamente para os sonserinos no barco, e depois olhou para Harry. - Só jogo se você jogar.

- Tudo bem, vamos dar uma pausa... - e deu de ombros.

**A consequência:**

- O QUE? NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO!! – Os dois gritaram em unisono.

- Draco, querido, é isso ou você vai dançar a Macarena no meio do Salão Principal _nu_.

Draco pensou um pouco: Sua reputação _ou_ sua reputação...

- Ok, Ok! Que isso não saia daqui, se não irei atrás de todos vocês! – Ele disse hesitante, então foi se aproximando de Harry, que estava com uma careta...

**Isso e muito mais em "Verdade ou Conseqüência"! – No fanfiction mais próximo de você.**

**Estréia em todo o país dia 25/01/2008.**


	2. I Chegada a Hogwarts

**Disclamer: Nada aqui é meu, só o Justin Mcloski e a Samantha Samuels okays?O resto é da tia Jô...**

**Enjoy :)**

**-----x----**

- Mas porque Harry...?-perguntava Gina.

-Gina, eu preciso te proteger, não quero que você...que você...-lhe faltavam palavras

- Morra? Harry, eu não tenho medo! Eu quero ficar com você! Voldemort não me mataria só porque sou sua namorada, não faz diferença para ele!

-Mas você quase morreu da última vez que enfrentou ele! Eu não iria me perdoar se acontecesse alguma coisa com você! Não vou me dar ao luxo de expor você para aquele cobra psicopata! – E essa fora suas palavras finais.

Essa conversa ecoava na cabeça de Gina. Ela estava indo para Hogwarts para cursar (contra sua vontade) o 6º ano escolar. Gina estava pensando (como sempre) em Harry, quando alguém bate em sua cabine.

-Pode entrar –disse sem emoção

- Posso ficar neste compartimento? Todos os outros estão cheios... – disse uma garota.

- Claro – disse Luna sonhadoramente

- A propósito, meu nome é Samuels, Samantha Samuels. Vim do Brasil para cursar o sexto ano em Hogwarts. E vocês?

Samantha era uma garota um pouco mais morena do que Gina (bom isso quase todo o mundo era, já que se Gina estivesse com uma roupa toda branca na frente de um muro branco, só reconheceriam ela pelo cabelo-fogo). Samantha era um pouco mais alta do que Luna e tinha os olhos meio verdes-castanhos. Seu cabelo era castanho claro com uns pequenos cachinhos na frente que estava preso em uma faixa. Era nem muito magra nem muito gorda e estava com uma blusa lilás e short com detalhes em roxo.

- Nós também! Mas a Gina é da Grifinória e eu, da Corvinal...-Luna disse com seus olhos um pouco maiores do que o normal.

-Você não tem muito sotaque. Eu tinha uma amiga de lá que falava com muiitooo sotaque.

- Quando cheguei na King Croos me encontrei com a professora Mcgonagall e ela me deu isto – Samantha pegou um colar que estava sob a blusa– Para falar português normalmente, só que sai em inglês e sem sotaque.

- Legal. Você não esta com frio com esse short?

- Na verdade estou. Lá no Brasil estava 36 graus. Eu aparatei de lá quando aqui eram 10horas e meia. Não deu muito tempo para trocar de roupa...

- Nós já estamos chegando, então vamos botar o uniforme! –afirmou Luna

Gina e Luna já estavam com o uniforme e Samantha tentava botar o emblema de Hogwarts em uma blusa branca que iria botar quando Gina perguntou:

-Qual é o nome da sua antiga escola?

- Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Oliveira...

-Lá que mataram uma animaga.- disse Luna, o que parecia mais ser uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

-É.

-Como? -Perguntava Gina curiosa.

- Bom, uma bruxa era animaga ilegalmente.Ela se transformava em uma libélula. –respondeu pela expressão de Gina - Ela tinha acabado de sair do colégio e foi visitar uma menina doente. Uma mulher abortada que se fingia de cigana, disse para a mãe da criança para prender a libélula num pote, botar ela embaixo da cama de menina e tacar fogo. No outro dia, embaixo da cama, apareceu a bruxa, toda queimada. Ela não podia fazer o feitiço para congelar o fogo, pois o espaço era pequeno e ela estava sem varinha. Depois disto, a menina se recuperou totalmente. Alguns dizem que era ela a causa da doença da criança. Outros dizem que, a "cigana" era a causa da doença da criança e, já sabendo que a outra era animaga e não teria como se safar disto botou a culpa nela.

Gina estava perplexa. Luna, bom Luna achava que tinha visto sapos-fada da sorte e estava jogando algo verde gosmento no chão para eles trazerem sorte.

- Que horror. O que eles... –Gina foi interrompia por alguém entrando na cabine.

- Ah Zabini, são só a Di-Lua Lovegood, a coelha Weasley e... – seus olhos azuis-acizentados caíram sobre Samantha – A quem devo a honra?

- Ah, Malfoy, quanto tempo! Provavelmente você não se lembra de mim. Deixa eu refrescar sua memória: Eu, Brasil, praias, eu, porão,_ eu. _Lembra-se agora?

- Er... –Malfoy pigarreou – Sam! Quanto tempo! Você mudou bastante! –Malfoy tentava ficar calmo.

-Ao contrário de você, que continua uma bosta de trasgo-montanês.

- Zabini vamos dar o fora daqui – sussurrou para o amigo.

Em meio a várias crises de riso, Gina perguntou:

- Hahaha, do que ele, hahaha, tem medo de, hahaha, você? Hahahaha...

- É uma longa história, mas resumindo, ele tem um trauma de mim...

Quando saíram do trem, Gina, Luna e Samantha estavam indo para uma carruagem vazia quando viram que ela não estava exatamente vazia.

-Ah, podemos nos sentar aqui? - Perguntava Samantha.

O garoto olhou para Samantha com uma sobrancelha levantada. Olhou para Gina e Luna com um olhar "avaliativo"

-Claro, damas, sentem-se. Meu nome é Justin Mcloski, e os seus são...?

-Ah, eu sou Samantha, essa é a Gina e essa é a... Luna! O que você está fazendo? –disse assustada -Você vai cair!

- Eu estava olhando para ver se não tinham mais sapos-fadas da sorte. Eles costumam ficar em baixo das coisas. –disse sonhadoramente se levantando de baixo da carruagem. –Que pena! Acho que não tem! –E se sentou novamente.

Se em cima da cabeça de Mcloski tivesse um ponto de interrogação, não surpreenderia ninguém.

- É uma longa história –falou Gina fazendo sinal de "deixa pra lá" com as mãos.

- Você é novo aluno também? –perguntou Gina

-Sim, vim da Durmstrang. Vocês também, digo, alunas novas?

- Não, só a Samantha, ela veio do Brasil – Luna estava olhando pro nada.

Hogwarts estava iluminada e Samantha estava de boca aberta. Derrepente seu cabelo ficou laranja.

- O que...? Você é metamorfomaga! –Gina se surpreendeu. – Porque não nos disse?

-Desculpa, me esqueci... Em Hogwarts, uma história não dava pra ver Hogwarts perfeitamente. E devo dizer, é bem bonita vista de perto...

-Você leu Hogwarts, uma história? – Gina pensava: conheci uma cópia da Hermione!

- Não, só vi as figuras mesmo... Tentei ler o primeiro capítulo, mas acabei dormindo...

-Ahh, bom, vamos a apresentação: Bem vindos a Hogwarts!-disse Gina parecendo uma apresentadora de TV- Ela possui 4 torres, um jardim enoorrme, 10 estufas, eu acho, uma floresta negra proibida, um guarda-caça querido entre os grifinórios, uma biblioteca com todos os livros de bruxaria, fantasmas para cada casa e um pouco mais, um campo de quadribol e um lago. Lembrando que: Não se pode aparatar no castelo e nem nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Cada Casa possui uma Sala Comunal contendo: uma lareira, sofás, tapetes e etc. No Salão Principal fazemos nossas refeições, os N.O.M´s e os N.I.E.M´s para os quintanistas e os setinistas. Isso e muito mais na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Tratar com Virgínia Weasley para Tour´s familiares.

Samantha e Mcloski estavam rindo quando chegaram ao Salão Principal e foram abordados por Minerva Mcgonagall.

-Vocês venham comigo, -disse apontando para Samantha e Mcloski - precisamos fazer a escolha para as Casas. Senhoritas Lovegood e Weasley podem ir para suas respectivas mesas.

-Ela tem que vim para a Grifinória! – dizia Gina indo para a mesa da Grifinória –Hermione, o que faz aqui? O que vocês fazem aqui? –Gina acabara de perceber que Ron e Harry estavam presentes.

-Nós vamos ficar aqui por enquanto –falava Hermione –aqui é mais seguro e podemos usar a biblioteca.

-É...-falava Harry

O silêncio entre Harry e Gina poderia ter rachado a mesa. Para quebrar o incomodo silêncio que se instalara sob eles, Ron disse que ia começar a escolha para as casas.

- Quem são aqueles?- Disse apontando para Samantha e Mcloski.

-Ah, eles são alunos novos. A garota veio do Brasil e o garoto da Durmstrang...-Gina se tocou que falara isso quando viu Ron olhando para Mione.

-A, vai começar...-falou Harry

-Droga... Desculpa, gente! –Ron e Mione ficaram emburrados. No verão, Mione recebeu uma carta de Krum, e Ron – obviamente - não gostou nada e ficou brigando com Mione por um mês, até que Gina deixou os dois colados por 5 horas e presos no armário de vassouras e eles, milagrosamente, tiveram que fazer as pazes, senão Gina iria deixar eles passarem a noite num armário cheio de aranhas.- Sabe, o banheiro do segundo andar não é mais visitado e eu ainda me lembro do feitiço para colar...-disse num tom ameaçador.

- Olha, começou a escolha! –disse Mione mudando de assunto rapidamente.

-Mcloski, Justin! –Mcgonagall chamou-o.

-Uhhm, já sei o que fazer com você: Sonserina!

- Ele parecia ser legal, não merecia ir para a Sonserina –disse Gina, com um tom de que ir para a Sonserina fosse o pior castigo do mundo.

-Olha, vão chamar a garota do Brasil – disse Rony.

- Samuels, Samantha! -Chamou Mcgonagall

Samantha foi andando até o chapéu seletor e ouviu assovios vindo das mesas da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa – eles são lerdos, não cegos-. Percebeu que ainda estava de short. Sentiu seu rosto corar com rapidez e tentou abaixar a blusa um pouco mais. Sentou-se no banco e Mcgonagall botou o chapéu em sua cabeça.

-Huumm, você é inteligente, poderia is para a Corvinal, mas, não, acho que você não deveria ficar lá. Você também se daria muito bem na Sonserina, mas seu coração é grande e corajoso, então: Grifinória! –aplausos vindo da mesa da Grifinória.

Samantha veio correndo para a mesa para não ouvir mais assovios. Sentou-se do lado de Gina.

.- Ah, mil desculpas! Samantha, esse são Harry e Hermione e esse meu irmão Ron. Harry, Mione e Ron: Samantha. Samantha: Harry, Mione e Ron. –disse apresentando-os.

- Então vocês são o Trio! Sempre quis conhecer vocês! –disse Samantha cumprimentando os três –Lá no Brasil vocês são bem conhecidos.

-Você veio do Brasil? –perguntou Mione – eu sempre quis is pra lá! Os bruxos brasileiros são fascinantes –os olhos de Mione brilhavam de alegria.

- Não liga não, ela é sempre assim –falou Ron –Mas depois de um tempo você se acostuma.

Hermione abriu a boca para se defender. Fechou-a e abriu de novo, mas não conseguiu pronunciar nada, então decidiu que era melhor ficar emburrada. Rony fez o mesmo.

- Será que vocês nunca vão se entender? –Harry suspirou – Não liga não, eles _sempre_ são assim –disse usando o mesmo tom que Ron usara.

O clima estava pesado no lado de Rony e Mione.

-Ok, desisto! –desabafou Gina - Harry, você pode ir ver se o pirraça ainda não destruiu o armário do 2º andar? –perguntou e pegou a varinha –acho que vou ter que colar os dois _de novo_. –disse levantando a sobrancelha.

-Hermione, você aceita Suco de Abóboras? –perguntou Ron , num fio de voz aterorrizado– Chá? Café?

- Chá, por favor. –respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

Samantha e Harry tiveram que conter o riso.

-Bom, e aqui é o Salão Comunal da Grifinória! –disse Gina, quando passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda – Lá é o dormitório dos garotos e lá os das garotas, suas coisas já devem estar lá em cima. Vamos?

- Claro, eu preciso me trocar, ta ficando muito frrriioo –tremeu Samantha- Boa Noite –disse para Harry, Ron e Hermione, que se falavam cada vez que Gina olhava para eles.

Os três murmuraram um Noite.

Samantha chegou no dormitório e se jogou na cama olhando ao redor. Suspirou e foi tomar um banho.

Saindo do banho, encontrou Gina e outra garota arrumando suas coisas no gaveteiro.

-Sam, essa é Bonnie. Bonnie, essa é a Samantha. –Gina as apresentou.

Bonnie fez um gesto com a cabeça e entrou no banheiro.

Samantha botou seu pijama mais quente e foi para debaixo das cobertas. Precisava fazer um feitiço para esquentar senão congelaria antes da uma da manhã. Fez o feitiço, se aconchegou e logo adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Gina teve que derrubar Samantha da cama.

- Gin, deixa eu dormir mais um... AI!! Por que você puxou as cobertas! Sabia que eu estava presa nelas!

- Você iria dormir até o almoço se eu deixasse. Você tem 20 minutos para se arrumar, tomar café e pegar suas coisas para a primeira aula. Vou indo tomar café, te encontro lá.

- QUE? Eu dormi tanto assim? Meu Mérlin! – e foi correndo para o banheiro.

Mcgonagall estava passando os horários para os alunos da Grifinória quando abordou Samantha.

- Senhorita Samuels, recebi ontem a noite as matérias que você passou nos N.O. Ms. Aqui estão seus horários.

- Ginny, posso ver seus horários? – perguntou logo que se se sentou à mesa – Ótimo! Vamos cursar as mesmas matérias! Assim você pode me mostrar onde são as salas.

- Sim e olhe: Temos um período livre agora. Vou te mostrar o campo de Quadribol. Vamos?

-Sim – disse pegando sua torrada e andando com Gina.

Chegando no campo, viram que não estariam sozinhos: Malfoy, Zabini e Parkison estavam lá. Pansy na arquibancada lendo o que parecia ser uma revista de moda e Malfoy e Zabini jogando Quadribol.

-Olha Draco! A coelha Weasley e a aberração brasileira! –Zabini berrou.

- Olha Zabini: Se você não calar a boca agora, eu vou ai e te quebro! – Gina retrucou – vamos Sam.

- Ora, ora, ora, a coelha Weasley acha que pode. Tsk Tsk.. – Malfoy sombou.

- Eu não acho, Malfoy, eu _posso. _Vamos, tem coisa melhor do que chatia eles.

- E você, aberração, não fala mais? – Zabini cutucou.

- Zabini, certo? Ao contrário de você, eu tenho um cérebro que funciona e não perco meu tempo sendo idiota.

- Sam, você sempre retrucando com classe. –Malfoy foi até onde elas estavam.

- _Draquinho, _como anda a Gabi? Vocês continuam a dar amassos em porões?–Sam levantou uma sobrancelha.

Malfoy ficou inexpressivo.

- Como eu imaginava – Se Snape desse aulas de alfinetadas, ela com certeza tiraria Ótimo em tudo.

- Draquinho? Você está bem? – Pansy acabara de chegar.

- Aaa, todas as suas namoradas tem que usar "Draquinho"? Vi num programa da Sony que macho que é macho não é chamado pelo diminutivo.

Gina começou a rir.

- Sony? Do que ela ta falando? – Zabini franziu o cenho.

- Nada, vamos continuar a jogar – Malfoy foi em cima da vassoura.

- Gin, olha isso: - Sam sussurrou para a amiga. Sam pegou sua varinha e fez um gesto que apareceu um rabo de porco no traseiro de Malfoy.

Zabini estava fazendo uma careta para não rir.

- Draquinho, quando você ganhou um rabo de porco? – Pansy ingênua como sempre...

- Rabo de Porco? Do que...? SAMANTHA SAMUELS, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? –Malfoy foi para cima de Samantha.

- Só uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito naquelas férias! – Sam estava numa crise de risos junto com Gina.

- Alarte Ascenderae! – A única coisa que Gina viu foi Samantha sendo jogada para trás.

- Seu louco, o que você fez? – Gina berrou pois Samantha estava desacordada.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

"_porque ela está desacordada?"_ pensava Draco "_Não que eu esteja preocupado, é claro..."_

- Esse feitiço só joga as pessoas! Ela está fingindo! – Draco sabia que sim – E eu só revidei!

- Alguém me ajuda?!- a coelha ruiva tentava levantar Samantha.

-Eu! – Zabini foi ajudar, mas Draco o segurou.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Ela é bonita e _gostosa_, Draco, vou ajudar. –disse se desvencilhando do amigo.

_Idiota – _pensou Draco

Zabini levantou Samantha se dificuldade.

- Zabini, olha pra frente! – A coelha tinha percebido onde os olhos de Zabini estavam. _Grande coisa, ela pode ser até bonitinha, mas não é gostosa..._

_Tudo bem, quando você a conheceu ela não era tão bonita assim, mas você já a pegou, e Zabini só fica com as sobras._

- Essas vozes estão me enlouquecendo! – Draco sacudiu a cabeça e deu mais uma olhada nos cabelos ruivos desaparecendo.

- O que Draquinho? – Pansy segurava o braço do loiro.

- Nada, Pansy – É melhor irmos para a aula, senão a velha louca nos mata.

- Velha louca?

- Pansy, a aula de Transfiguração é agora – Draco revirou os olhos – Deixa pra lá... –e foram andando em direção ao castelo.

- Sr. Malfoy! O senhor está prestando atenção?

- A, claro, professora – Draco voltou dos seus pensamentos.

- Então suponho que poça me dizer qual é o feitiço para transformar lama em água potável que estamos praticando – Mcgonagall levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ãann... – Tocou o sinal.

- Salvo pelo gongo, sr. Malfoy. Trabalho de casa: _Praticar._

Draco estava andando sem direção quando ouve um berro:

- Malfoy! Seu idiota! – uma ruiva estava correndo em sua direção – Você quase matou a Samantha!

- Do que...? A, a aberração brasileira... Eu não matei ela!

- _Quase_ matou! Ela está na Ala hospitalar agora! Você não sabia que os feitiços que só são usados na Inglaterra aumentam cinco vezes em turistas! – a coelha batia em Draco ferozmente.

- Eu não sabia! – Draco segurou os punhos de Gina e percebeu o quanto ela era bonita com raiva. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar este pensamento. – E bem feito! Não se bota partes de animais em um Malfoy!

- Claro, já que eles são todos bostas de trasgos. Você poderia pelo menos pedir desculpas!

- Malfoys não dão desculpas a Grifinórios.

- Ótimo! – bufou e saiu na direção oposta.

Draco se pegou olhando para os cabelos ruivos da Weasley caçula E lembrou de quando era criança...De quando passava o verão no Brasil e conheceu a Samantha...

_Ela até que está mais bonita..._

_Quem é você e o que fez a minha sanidade mental? Ela é uma aberração que trancou você no porão com a idiota da amida dela_

Derrepente Zabini veio correndo ao encontro de Draco.

- Cara, você quase matou a garota...

- Bem feito para ela. Até agora não consegui tirar o rabo de porco.

- Acho melhor você ir na ala Hospitalar ver o que Madame Pomfrey pode fazer...

- É, melhor eu ir lá – Draco teve uma idéia – Te encontro depois...

Draco girou nos calcanhares e foi em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

Abriu a posta e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma garota com os cabelos cinzas, deitada numa maca perto da primeira janela.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

- Então você faz isso para mim? – Samantha implorou para Gina – por favor! Eu preciso falar com ele!

- Tudo bem, vou diblar o Zabini dizendo que você quase morreu...Mas depois me conte o que você fez a ele! – Gina estava com o dedo em riste.

- Como estou? – Samantha mudou a cor dos seus cabelos para um tom cinza e ficou com uma aparência bem triste.

- Parece que você esta morrendo, sério – Gina ia começar a rir, mas Madame Pomfrey interrompeu falando que o horário de visita tinha acabado.

- Você vai estar novinha em folha amanhã, agora vá embora, srta. Weasley.

Gina piscou para Samantha que sorriu em volta.

Tudo estava pronto, agora só faltava _ele._

Se tivesse sorte, ele viria sozinho.

Mas de qualquer jeito, precisava falar com ele, lembrar dos tempos de criança...

_Quem é você e o que fez com a minha sanidade mental?_- Sam sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento.

Sam tirou uma soneca, mas acordou quando ouviu a porta da ala hospitalar abrir.

_Ele chegou. Segure o riso Samantha!_

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

- O que você quer Malfoy? – _Ela parece estar fraca... Draco Malfoy, concentre-se!_

- Gostei dos cabelos –disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Cala a boca. Vou perguntar mais uma fez: O que você quer?

- Queria saber o que fez você se mudar para cá...

- Não te interessa, Malfoy.

- Vingança pelo o que eu te fiz?

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não... A, a Gabriela mandou lembranças.

- E que lembranças... – _Tudo para alfinetá-la. Cara, eu sou um gênio._

Derepende lágrimas começaram a cair no rosto de Sam.

- Sabe, eu gostava de você de verdade... – começou ela olhando para o chão.

Draco não conseguia falar. Ninguém nunca disse isso a ele. _Vamos lá, Draco, você consegue, é só chegar e... Ela fica bonita com os olhos lacrimejados... Draco Malfoy, volte a Terra!_

- Porque... Porque você...? Sam foi interrompida por Madame Pomfrey.

- Senhor Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui! A hora de visita já terminou! Cho, cho!

- Madame Pomfrey, algum engraçadinho me azarou e estou agora com um rabo de porco. Por favor, tire isso de mim! – Se não fosse com ele isso seria cômico. Mas é com ele, então, é uma tragédia.

Samantha começou a rir e seus cabelos ficaram rosa.

- Querida, vejo que você está se recuperando! Que ótimo! Agora, se o senhor me deixar ver o rabo, posso dar um jeito nele.

- O que? A senhora ver meu... traseiro? Não, obrigado!

Agora mesmo Samantha rolava de rir e deu cabelo mudava de cor.

- Do que você está rindo, sua boboca? – Draco lembrou dos tempos que eram crianças. E pelo visto, Samantha também, pois parara de rir.

- Senhor Malfoy, por favor, vire-se para eu poder olhar! Ou você prefere ficar com o rabo pelo resto da vida?

Os dois se fitavam nos olhos. Até que Samantha começou a rir de novo.

- Tudo bem, mas a senhora só vai dar uma olhadinha! E não na frente dessa criatura ali –disse apontando a Sam – Ela é capaz de transformar meu... meu menino – em falta de palavra melhor. Agora Samantha estava totalmente vermelha de tanto rir – em alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem, senhor Malfoy – E Madame Pomfrey fechou a cortina da frente da cama de Samantha, que estava quase morrendo de tanto rir.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Foram 8 páginas! Pra algumas pessoas é pouco, mas acredite, pra mim é muito!!**

**O que acharam do passado da Samantha com o Malfoy?**

**Da Pansy e do Zabini?**

**Do rabinho do Draco? XD**

**Peço Reviews! Nem que seja só pra dizer que a fic tá um lixo!!**

**Ah... desculpa se o Draco ficou meio... romântico, to fazendo a máximo para não deixar ele assim, Okay?**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Lufus:** Obrigada! A última cena do trailer eu precisava fazer de vingança :K bjos

**Sora Malfoy:** Tá ai o primeiro capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjos

**Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem, depende das reviews, blz?**

**Bye Bye**

**.:Ju:.**


	3. II Verdade ou Consequência? Parte 1

**2º capítulo de Verdade ou Conseqüência:**

**Disclamer: Nada aqui é meu, só a Samantha Samuels e as Heine. O resto é da Tia Jô.**

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

- Então, com foi? –Foi a primeira coisa que Gina Weasley perguntou a Samantha Samuels quando teve alta da Ala Hospitalar.

- Foi muito... satisfatório – Sam tentou fazer uma cara de séria, mas derrepente começou a rir.- Você devia ver a cara dele quando a enfermeira disse para ele que queria ver o traseiro dele! Ele disse: - Tudo bem, mas a senhora só vai dar uma olhadinha! Mas não na frente dela! Ela é capaz de transformar meu menino em alguma coisa! Foi muito engraçado!!

- Posso imaginar... Então, o que mais você queria falar a ele?

- Ãnn, eu prefiro falar no momento certo. _- Tudo bem, isso foi dramático, adoro fazer isso...-_ É que eu e o Malfoy nos conhecemos desde os cinco anos de idade. E, eu comecei a gostar dele com mais ou menos dez anos. Então nós namoramos quando eu tinha 13 e ele 14, mas... ele me traiu com a minha melhor amiga. E, depois quando eu descobri tranquei ele no porão de uma casa abandonada com ela, e, acredite, quando eu o soltei, parecia que ele iria matar a Gabi. Só eu conseguia aturar ela sem ter vontade de estrangulá-la.

- Ual. Você levou chifres do Malfoy. Que garota de Hogwarts ainda não levou? – Bonnie acabara de entrar no quarto.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca – respondi ácida.

- E seus pais não o mataram?

- Foi ao contrário. Depois disso eu descobri que os pais dele eram Comensais e mataram meus verdadeiros pais. Eu na verdade nasci aqui na Inglaterra, mas fui para o Brasil morar com meus tios quando ainda era bebê.

- Sinto muito, eu não sabia...

- Já foi a muito tempo...

- Você é parecida com o Harry Potter. –Bonnie levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

Samantha mudou os cabelos para pretos, curtos e rebeldes e ficou com uma cicatriz na testa.

- Agora sim pareço. – Bonnie e Gina começaram a rir.

- Tudo bem – Samantha sacudia a cabeça e voltou a cor normal de cabelos castanho-claro – Que isso não saia daqui.

- Mas você ainda não explicou: Porque o feitiço do Malfoy te atingiu com tanta força?

- Não tem nada a ver com aquilo que pedi para você falar. É porque...

- Gina, Samantha, a professora Mcgonagall pediu para vocês irem a sala dela – Anne Kurthy, uma garota do quinto ano, chamou-as no quarto.

- Tudo bem, depois você me explica – Bonnie foi entrando no banheiro.

- O que será que ela quer? – Samantha estava preocupada.

- Não sei, mas não pode ser nada grave. O Malfoy não iria espalhar que você pos um rabo de porco nele.

As duas começaram a rir e esbarraram em alguma coisa.

- Olha por onde você anda... a, são vocês – Uma voz fria disse.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

Então, se livrou do rabinho, _Draquinho?_ – Zabini levantou uma sobrancelha a começou a rir. Draco fingiu que não ouviu.

- A, qualé, Draco, eu tava tirando com a sua cara, você não entendeu?

- O idiota aqui é você, Zabini.

Zabini pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Não precisa gastar os poucos neurônios que você tem para arranjar uma resposta, Blaise – respondeu maldoso.

- Ok... Você encontrou a brasileira na Ala hospitalar?

Se Draco respondesse, não precisa ser gênio para saber que Zabini iria zoar com a sua cara até o final de sua vida.

- Encontrei, e ela estava dormindo _e_ babando. – _Que malfado eu sou._

- Não acredito! Ela baba? – Zabini fez uma cara de nojo.

Draco rindo por dentro confirmou.

- Draquinhooo!!- Pansy chamava.

- Por favor, que ela não venha aqui, por favor que ela não venha aqui...

- Draquinhooo!! Porque você não respondeu?? – Pansy acabara de entrar no quarto.

- Não ouvi você chaman... –Pansy pulou em cima dele e começou a beijar cada parte do rosto de Draco que conseguia alcançar.

Zabini mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir.

Pansy...Pansy...PANSY, ME LARGA! – Draco jogou-a para cima da cama.

Ai, Draquinho, se você quisesse era só falar – disse ela maliciosa.

O que...? – demorou um pouco para cair a ficha – Pansy, não!

Zabini agora ria abertamente.

- Ufm – E Draco saiu do quarto bufando.

- O que deu nele? –foi a única coisa que Draco ouviu quando bateu a porta do dormitório masculino.

- O que aconteceu, Draco? – Pamela Heine perguntou quando ele tirou um segundista da poltrona mais perto da lareira.

- Nada, Pam, nada... Você já fez o trabalho para transfiguração?

- É claro... você quer copiar?

- Não, só queria saber se você é a cópia da Hermione Granger. É claro que quero copiar!

- Também te amo –disse revirando os olhos e passando o dever para Draco. – pensei que Malfoys não copiavam o dever, _roubavam._

_- _Cala a boca, Heine. – Draco finalmente sorrira.

_-_ Sabe, você fica mais bonito soltando fogo pelas ventas.

_-_ Você é a cópia da Pansy? –disse rindo também.

_-_ Aannn, a prova: um mais um é dois.

_-_ Com certeza, você não é a Pansy.

_-_ Draquinhooo, onde você táááá?? –Pansy estava berrando.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Vai. –Pam disse

- Aonde? – Draco não tinha entendido.

- Pro Pólo Norte! –disse sarcástica - Sai daqui e se esconde, eu te cubro! –disse apontando para o buraco da parede.

- Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter –Draco foi correndo para fora da Sala Comunal.

- Você me deve uma! A, Pansy, eu acho que o Draco ta lá no dormitório feminino...

- DRAQUINHOOO!!

Draco foi correndo e parou no sexto andar ouvindo passos.

Olhou para trás e esbarrou em alguém.

- Olha por onde você anda... a, são vocês – Draco reparou que eram a coelha ruiva caçula e a aberração brasileira.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? – Gina perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta. O que aconteceu com você Samuels? se olhou no espelho? – Sam

estava pálida.

- Não, Malfoy, quando eu te vejo, eu tenho náuseas. Vamos, Ginny.

- Onde é que vocês vão?

- Não é da sua conta- Gina respondeu no mesmo tom e ela e Samantha voltaram a andar em

direção ao sétimo andar.

- Porque você ficou pálida?

- Nada, eu me assustei, só isso. Acho que é efeito do remédio que tomei na Ala hospitalar...

- Sam optou por uma meia verdade...

Chegando na Sala da professora McGonagall, encontraram Harry sentado de frente para a diretora.

-Harry, o que faz aqui?

- Gina, é que eu pedi para a profª McGonagall nomear você como capitã do time de quadribol...

- Você ta brincando, né? – Gina estava surpresa.

- Não. Eu talvez não esteja em todos os jogos, e com certeza você comandará o time muito... – Harry foi interrompido por um abraço forte de Gina, que logo o largou, percebendo o que acabara de fazer.

-...bem –Harry terminou a frase corado.

-Desculpe, mas porque você me chamou aqui, professora? –Sam parecia perdida.

- Soube que você era artilheira no seu colégio.

- Mas professora, eu _era, _eu não jogo desde o quarto ano quando... – sua voz foi

morrendo.

- Quando você...? –tentou Gina.

- Quando ... – Samantha respirou fundo – quando um balaço me atingiu na cabeça e eu cai dentro das estufas que estavam plantando mandrágoras. Não foi legal.

- Oh...

- É. Eu fiquei quase uma semana desacordada e duas na Ala hospitalar no meu colégio anterior...

-Bom, mas isto não vai acontecer de novo, espero. As estufas aqui em Hogwarts são longe do campo de quadribol. –falou Mcgonagall. –então está resolvido: Você vira nova capitã e você fica no lugar da Srta. Weasley. Podem ir.

Harry, Gina e Samantha foram dar uma volta perto do lago antes do toque de recolher as sete. Passeando por lá, encontraram um grupo de Sonserinos.

- Oho, senão não é a coelha Weasley, a aberração gringa e o testa rachada. – exclamou Draco Malfoy.

Pansy e Zabini começaram a rir.

- Doninha, não gasta seu ultimo neurônio, por favor –Harry estava calmo.

Malfoy chegou perto de Harry com a varinha erguida

- Retire o que disse!

- Eu avisei que não era pra gastar o último neurônio, Malfoy.

Saíram fagulhas da varinha de Malfoy fazendo um buraco no moletom de Harry.

- Malfoy, _vasa. –_Sam se postou entre os dois e pegou sua varinha – se não quer virar Doninha de novo

Malfoy sabia que Samantha era boa em transfiguração, por isso recuou. Sam saiu de onde estava, bem na hora que se postou ao lado de Gina, Malfoy lançou um feitiço em Harry.

-Malfoy seu desgraçado! – Gina berrou e foi em direção a Harry, mas este levantou de um salto e partiu para cima de Malfoy.

- Eu vou quebrar sua cara como fiz no jogo de quadribol no quinto ano! –Harry estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Samantha vez um gesto rápido com a varinha e apareceu um rabo de porco em Malfoy como no primeiro dia de aula. Harry começou a rir, mas Malfoy o fez se calar.

- Eu vou te quebrar! –Malfoy terminou a frase e foi empurrado para cima. Sam olhou para o lado e viu Gina com a varinha na direção de Malfoy.

- Draquinho! – Pansy se levantou de onde estava e foi acudir Malfoy.

- CHEGA! –todos de sobressaltaram quando viram Mcgonagall vindo em direção a eles. –todos para meu escritório. Agora!

Todos seguiram sem pestanejar.

No escritório de Mcgonagall, os seis ficaram em pé na frente na mesa da diretora.

- Isso foi...inaceitável! Dois garotos crescidos duelando! Na frente da escola inteira!

-Mas professora...? – Gina estava incrédula – Não foi nossa culpa! Eles nos provocaram!

-Srta. Weasley, você e a srta. Samuels estavam no meio da briga, e não acho que um rabo no Sr. Malfoy apareceu do nada. – Mcgonagall fitava Harry, Sam, Gina, Malfoy, Pansy, Zabini e outra garota de cabelos bem escuros.

- E qual vai ser a detenção, professora? –Samantha era a mais calma.

Um sorriso veio ao rosto severo da profª. Minerva:

-Limpar o Lago Negro.

- Mas professora...? –Malfoy estava incrédulo –ele é o Lago _Negro_, e não o Lago_ Limpo!_

- Não me diga que ele é Negro, senhor Malfoy. –Mcgonagall tinha um tom sarcástico.

- E professora! Lá existem criaturas marinhas, e sereianos e...e...

- Malfoy, é impressão minha ou você está com medo? –Gina levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu? Malfoys não sentem medo!

- Então porque estão na Sonserina? –Harry fez a mesma coisa que Gina.

- Por favor, não me venha com isso, Potter!

- Senhores, controlem-se!

- Professora, por quanto tempo vamos ter que limpar o lago Negro? –Samantha desviou o olhar da briga.

- Por um mês. Todos os dias.

- Todos os dias...? Mas professora! Temos deveres, quadribol e mais deveres! – Gina estava perplexa.

- Ok, Ok! Todos os dias menos domingo! A detenção começa as cinco e vai até as oito. Filch cuidará que comecem a detenção no horário certo e terminem no mesmo horário. Vocês começam esta noite. Senhorita Heine –disse para a garota de cabelos escuros – sua detenção será limpar o Lago Negro também, já que você não pode cumprir a outra. Estão dispensados.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

- Ela está louca...? – Malfoy tirou um primeirista que estava sentado na cadeira perto da lareira.

- Claro, pensei que você já soubesse!- Zabini sentou no sofá.

- Draquinho! Eu não sei nadar! Você pode me ensinar lá? –Pansy sentou no colo do loiro.

-Claro Pansy, pode ser...Zabini, aquela garota que tava lá não é a garota que você tava afim ano passado? –Draco disse apontando para a morena de olhos bem azuis. - Como era o nome dela mesmo? A, claro, Heine! Ei, Heine!

A garota olhou para o grupo e levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Me chamou, Malfoy? –A garota veio ao encontro dois três.

- Heine, certo? Sente conosco. –disse num tom de cavalheiro.

- Por que eu me sentaria com duas bostas de trasgo e meia? –disse olhando para Pansy.

- O que é "meia" Draquinho? É aquele negócio que a gente bota no pé?–Ingênua Pansy, tsk tsk.

- Esquece Pansy. Bruna, por favor, eu sei que no fundo você quer se sentar conosco. –Zabini usou aquele olhar quarenta e três e meio. Pobre garoto, nem sabe a careta que ele faz...

- Só se for bem, bem mais bem no fundo mesmo, que até eu não sei onde fica.

- Esquece Zabini, ela não sabe o que ta perdendo.

- Errado, queridinho, eu _sei_ o que estouperdendo:Uma má companhia e um odor de bosta horrível. Aliás, onde você comprou essa calça tinha pra homem? –disse apontando para a calça de Zabini. E saiu para se juntar ao grupo de garotas do sexto ano.

- _Onde você comprou essa calça tinha pra homem, _blá blá blá, que garota atrevida! –Zabini cruzou os braços.

- E você ta caidinho por ela. –Malfoy pegou o Profeta Vespertino que estava na mesinha ao seu lado.

- Ela ainda vai estar aqui na minha mão. –disse apontando para a palma da mão.

- Quando você vai aprender o que significa _não_? –Draco já estava farto de ver Zabini levando foras. No começo era muito engraçado, mas depois de dois anos, perdera a graça.

- Olha, são dez para as cinco, é melhor a gente ir. To louco pra ver a Weasley, a Samuels e a Heine de biquíni.

- Mal posso esperar –disse indiferente. Pansy saiu de seu colo e subiu pra pegar suas coisas.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

- Então vamos? –Harry e Gina já estavam prontos e esperando Samantha no sofá da sala comunal.

- Ela sempre demora assim?

- Até que hoje ela ta mais rápida. –Gina olhou para Harry e lembrou dos dias ensolarados que passaram juntos n'A Toca. O moreno aparentemente lembrou também, pois fitava os olhos achocolatados de Gina e foi se aproximando da ruiva.

Gina percebeu a aproximação momentânea e não hesitou: Fora de encontro dos lábios do moreno.

Mas –sempre mas – na exata hora em que seus lábios se tocaram, Samantha chegou.

-Estou... gente, desculpa! –Samantha notou que os dois se afastavam lentamente e com os olhos para baixo. –desculpa, ain, droga.

- Então, vamos? –Gina disse para quebrar o silêncio incomodo. Ela sabia que nunca dava certo ela ficar sozinha com Harry por muito tempo.

- Vamos –Harry levantou-se depressa e foi na frente.

- Gin, sério, desculpa, eu não tinha visto que vocês estavam juntos! -Samantha parecia tímida.

- Não foi nada. Na verdade, obrigada por aparecer naquela hora. Eu e Harry terminamos no verão e nós sozinhos e juntos não ia dar certo.

Chegando no lago Negro, eles encontraram Filch já esperando por eles.

-Você vai ficar aqui? –Harry perguntava a ele.

- Claro que não! Só estou aqui para garantir que vocês chegaram e iram embora na hora exata.

Gina olhou para trás e viu um grupo de Sonserinos vindo ao encontro deles. Cutucou Samantha que se virou também.

- As águas não vão estar frias? É que como sou brasileira, não to acostumada com o frio da Inglaterra.

- A diretora lançou um feitiço para que as águas fiquem quentes quando der cinco horas em ponto. Elas voltaram a ficar frias quando bater oito horas. Ótimo! Todos já chegaram. Vamos. –e foi andando em direção ao tipo de cais pequeno.

- Subam, subam! – continuou ele quando chegaram perto do mini-cais.

- Ótimo, não vamos ter que mergulhar.

- É claro que pelo menos dois de vocês teram que mergulhar! A, quase me esqueci: Não devem usar magia. Isto aqui –indicando para uma peneira grande –é usado pelos trouxas para limparem pincigas.

- Piscinas, Filch. –Samantha o corrigiu.

-É, isso. Tem quatro aqui. Quatro ficaram no cais e dois na água limpando. Todos já estão aqui? Ótimo. Boa detenção –disse com um sorriso.

- Ótimo! Quem vai entrar na água? –Malfoy perguntou quando o cais começou a se mexer para o meio do lago Negro.

- Eu ganhei o campeonato de natação dos trouxas no último ano que estava no Brasil. Eu vou –Samantha levantou a mão.

- Quem vai com a aberração? –Malfoy cruzou os braços de um jeito sexy.

Gina olhou para Harry que retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso. Eles foram na direção de Malfoy e o jogaram na água.

- Você! –e começaram a rir.

- Raios! Pansy me dá aquela coisa ali –disse apontando para uma pequena peneira

Todos estavam rindo, menos Pansy, que não entendera porque o "Draquinho" foi jogado na

água.

Samantha tirou o vestido para ficar de biquíni e entrar na água. Não estava frio, a água até que estava quentinha, pensou.

Quando começou a escurecer, os dedos de Samantha já estava dormentes de segurar a peneira. Ela mergulhou antes de voltar para o cais e sentiu alguma coisa a puxando pelo pé. Olhou assustada e viu que era só o Malfoy.

- Seu idiota! Quase que eu te estuporo! –disse quando voltou a surpefície.

- Cala a boca Sam. –disse num sussurro.

- Quero ver você a calar! Vou voltar para o cais, já vai dar oito... –Samantha não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois o loiro estava vindo em sua direção.

Resistindo a tentação de agarrar ele –para sufocar- ela mergulhou e disparou até o cais flutuante.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina.

- Nada. Faltou isso aqui –disse mostrando o dedo indicador e o polegar quase se juntando –pra eu afogar o Malfoy. E daqui a pouco vamos ter que ir mesmo.

- Ei! Achei uma garrafa! –gritou Zabini.

- E...? –perguntou Draco que acabara de subir no cais. Gina olhou para aquela barriga de tanquinho dele e um arrepio rondou seu corpo. Balançando a cabeça para afastar qualquer pensamento, voltou a limpar o Lago.

- Sabe, podemos brincar de Verdade ou Conseqüência!

- Aquela brincadeira trouxa? –Samantha perguntou –pensei que vocês fossem da Sonserina!

- Os trouxas que copiaram a nossa idéia! – disse Zabini se sentando no chão. Draco se sentou do lado dele e Pansy de frente para o garoto.

- Vocês querem brincar? –Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

Samantha hesitou, então se sentou do lado de Zabini.

- Samantha Samuels, o que você está fazendo?! –Gina botou a mão na cintura.

- A, qualé Ginny, vamos se divertir! Já limpamos muito o Lago Negro! E a lendo mais, é só um jogo! – Samantha estava animada

Agora Heine se sentou do lado de Pansy.

- Isso ta me cheirando mal...

- Talvez seja porque você está toda suja de lama – Zabini falou.

- Harry, só jogo se você jogar – Gina perguntou a Harry.

- Tudo bem, vamos dar uma pausa...

Harry se sentou do lado de Samantha e Gina ao seu outro lado.

- Eu giro primeiro! –Pansy pegou a garrafa, mas antes de girar, Samantha segurou a garrafa.

- O que acontece se eu escolher conseqüência e não quiser fazer o que você me mandar fazer?

- Se você não faz, a pessoa te dá outra coisa pra fazer. Se você não quiser fazer nenhum dos dois, você é obrigada a fazer. Por mágica.

- Ah... –Samantha parecia pensar sobre o que fazer.

- Vou começar! –Pansy girou a garrafa. A Garrafa girou e parou com o bico para Zabini e a bunda –da garrafa – para a garota de cabelos pretos.

-Verdade ou Conseqüência, Bruna? –disse com um sorriso.

- Heine, Zabini. Verdade.

- Deixa eu ver –disse com a mão no queixo –é verdade que você queria se sentar conosco hoje a tarde?

-Que desperdiço de pergunta... Claro... _que não_. –E pegou a garrafa e girou.

A garrafa rodou, rodou e parou em Pansy e a bunda para Samantha.

- Você sabe o que é.

-Vamos ver... Conseqüência.

- Já sei! Você vai ter que dar um beijo no Potter! –disse agitando as mãos freneticamente, lembrando a Samantha a Solineusa do seriado A Diarista.

Samantha olhou para Gina: ela estava com o olhar vidrado. Sabia que se beijasse Harry magoaria e muito Gina.

- Qual minha segunda opção? –Gina olhou para ela com um olhar de alegria.

- Beijar o Draquinho. –disse dando de ombros.

Samantha olhou para Draco que estava tão surpreso como ela: Iriam lembrar do tempo que namoravam. Samantha se aproximou dele e se sentou ao lado do loiro. Se odiando por quebrar sua promessa – Nunca mais na vida beijar um garoto loiro e com o cabelo lambido - foi se aproximando do loiro com a respiração ofegante. Foi aproximando seus rostos fitando aqueles olhos azul-cinzentos que tanto conhecia. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, ficaram um tempo só naquilo, até que Draco pediu para aprofundar o beijo. Samantha deixou. Beijaram-se por pouco tempo, até que Samantha, acidentalmente de propósito, mordeu a língua do loiro e se afastou.

- Você mordeu minha língua!

- E queria ter arrancado ela! Eca, que gosto de bosta de trasgo! –e se sentou com uma careta.

Rindo, Zabini girou a garrafa: Parou com em Heine e a bunda para Draco.

- O que quer?

- Conseqüência, mas tenha piedade da minha língua.

Heine ficou um tempo refletindo quando uma vingança se instalara em sua mente. Ela queria dar aquela risada maléfica dos desenhos, -MUUAA - mas se contentou em dar um sorriso maroto.

- Você, Draco Malfoy, vai ter que dar um selinho... No Potter. –disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

**xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx**

**Ju escuta: Together: Bob Sinclar**

**Hahahaha, como eu so má. XD**

**Antes tarde do que nunca, né?**

**Gostaram da detenção?**

**E das consequências? XD**

**PS: A Bruna Heine e a Pamela Heine são primas e não se dão bem. A Pamela tá no sétimo ano e a Bruna no quinto. E a Bruna -deu pra ver- não gosta de alguns Sonserinos.**

**Agora, as reviews:**

**bruhluna: Obrigada, aqui tá o capítulo dois! o "Plano" delas só vai ficar explicado depois de um tempo... Continue lendo!**

**O capítulo três vai ser postado quarta ou quinta, depende da minha agenda! XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Apertem o simpático botaozinho lilás para reviews e uma autora feliz!**

**Bye Bye**

**.:Ju:.**


	4. III Verdade Ou Consequência? Parte 2

**3º capítulo de Verdade Ou Conseqüência**

**Disclamer: Os personagens S.S e as Heine são meus, o resto é da tia Jô.**

**Enjoy ;**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- O QUE? EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO! –gritaram juntos.

- É isso ou você vai dançar a Macarena no meio do Salão Principal _nu._ – Bruna estava se contendo para não rir, coisa que Zabini não conseguiu.

Draco pensou: sua reputação _ou_ sua reputação e mais uma detenção –_minha desgraça até rima..._

- Ok! – disse fazendo força para a voz ficar firme – Que isso não saia daqui senão mato todos vocês – então foi andando com uma careta para Harry que estava com a mesma cara.

- Se você tentar botar essa sua língua de testa rachada na minha boca, eu não penso duas vazes antes de te matar! –disse baixinho para Harry.

- Como se eu fosse botar minha língua na boca de um Sonserino. –disse.

Draco foi chegando perto do rosto do moreno que ia levando a cabeça para trás. Draco botou a mão na nuca do moreno com um ar de arrependimento e encostou seus lábios. Nem deu meio segundo e eles se separaram.

- Uooll. Isso foi... estranho. –Samantha estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Cara, eu pensei, ai, que você ia jogá-lo... ai, na água! –Zabini segurava a barriga de tanto rir.

Draco chegou perto de Zabini com um olhar assassino.

-Se você contar para alguém isso, eu vou te jogar na Lula Gigante. –disse entre dentes.

Zabini parou de rir na hora.

- Então –Gina pigarreou - vamos voltar a jogar?-e pegou a garrafa.

- Posso acrescentar uma regra? –Harry estava pálido. –Ótimo –acrescentou depois que todos assentiram –Não vale beijo gay.

- Só proibido entre garotos! –disse Zabini.

Bruna, Gina e Samantha fecharam a cara.

- Pansy, você vai aceitar isso? –Gina perguntou ao perceber que a sonserina não tinha feito objeção.

- Do que?

- Da proibição! Ninguém pode dar beijo gay nesse jogo!

- Draquinho, o que é gay?

Todos olharam para ela.

- Pansy, só diz que sim –disse o loiro. Agora os olhares caíram sobre ele.

-Mano! Eu pensei que você gostasse de ver garotas se pegando! –disse Zabini.

- Zabini, _cala a boca._ Vamos continuar esse jogo estúpido. –e pegou a garrafa.

Parou em Pansy e Zabini.

- Pansy o que você quer?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que ela tem cérebro? –sussurrou Samantha para Gina que rio.

- É verdade que você pintou o cabelo para preto?

- Zabini, eu tinha no começo do primeiro ano o cabelo loiro, e se agora ta preto, é porque eu pintei, né?

- A, é. Eu giro! –e pegou a garrafa.

Rodou.

Rodou

Rodou.

E parou.

Malfoy olhou para a garrafa de depois para Gina.

- O que você quer? –a ruiva perguntou.

Malfoy pensou um pouco: _Ela é muito puritana, não irá pensar em nada de ruim..._

- Conseqüência.

Gina pensou. Ela iria se divertir com o loiro.

- A sua conseqüência é beijar a Bruna Heine.

Draco olhou enojado para a morena que tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Qual minha segunda opção?

Gina iria se vingar dele. Sabia que não iria escolher essa. Ele _não_ podia escolher a segunda opção.

- Me beijar.- Harry e Samantha olharam boquiabertos para ela.

- O que você acha que está fazendo Virginia Weasley? –sussurrou Samantha para a amiga –ele é um _Malfoy_!

- Ele não irá me escolher, irá escolher a Heine. A vingança perfeita contra os dois. Fale para o Harry, parece que ele foi atingindo por um balaço bem na cabeça.

Samantha se virou para passar a informação para Harry enquanto Draco olhava aterrorizado para Heine e Gina.

"_Se eu beijar a Heine, Pamela nunca irá me perdoar por beijar um membro de sua família e se eu beijar a Weasley meu pai me mata. Dane-se! Ele ta em Azkaban e minha mãe fugiu!", _pensou, "_E até que a Weasley é bonitinha..."_

Draco se levantou e foi andando em direção a Bruna Heine que arregalou os olhos. Chegando na frente dela se virou e parou ao lado de Gina.

- O que?! –perguntou aterrorizada –era pra você escolher ela! – Gina engoliu em seco.

- Weasley, por mais que pese em minha consciência, beijar você é melhor do que beijar a Bruna Trasgo Heine. – disse no ouvido de Gina que se arrepiou toda.

- Se você tentar alguma coisa alem disso, a única pessoa que você irá beijar vai ser a Murta-que-geme.

- A, é? Porque Weasley? –Draco não se movera.

Gina chegou perto do ouvido do loiro e disse:

- Por que depois disto eu vou te...-disse num sussurro romântico - MATAR! –disse berrando no ouvido de Malfoy.

Malfoy se afastou e ia cair no lago até que uma mãozinha quente segurou a sua. Gina puxou-o de volta e quando viu o que fez corou rapidamente.

- Então? Os pombinhos vão se beijar de uma vez para podermos continuar o jogo? –disse Zabini que recebeu dois pares de olhares metralhadores.

-Se você tentar alguma coisa alem disso, eu te aço vivo! E te dou para a Lula Gigante e se sobrar alguma parte...–Gina se calou, pois o loiro se aproximara.

Draco Malfoy se aproximou do rosto de Gina e botou sua mão na cintura da ruiva. Foi aproximando seus rostos e fitando os olhos achocolatados dela.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

- Se você tentar alguma coisa além disso, eu te aço Vico! E te dou para a Lula Gigante e se sobrar alguma parte- Gina parou, pois Malfoy se aproximara dela e um leve arrepio rondou seu corpo.

Gina percebeu que os olhos azul-acinzentados do loiro estavam procurando os seus. Quando os fitou esqueceu por um momento que era um Malfoy que estava se aproximando e um arrepio prepasou seu corpo novamente, e que não tinha nada a ver com a brisa fria. Os narizes dos dois já se roçavam quando Malfoy encostou seus lábios. Gina, pega de surpresa, estava com os lábios entreabertos, e o loiro pensou que ela queria aprofundar o beijo.

Gina deveria estar louca: Ela estava _gostando_ do beijo. Definitivamente ela estava _gostando _do _beijo_ de _Draco Malfoy! _

"_Mocinha, pare j!, O que acha que está fazendo?!" –_ gritou uma voz histérica na cabeça de Gina – _"Ele é um Malfoy! Você não está gostando do beijo! É só uma atração! Virginia Molly Weasley, solte esse Malfoy nojento já!_

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

"_A pequena até que tem um certo dom para beijos"_ pensou Draco Malfoy ainda enlaçado pelo beijo de Gina Weasley "_acho melhor dar um tempo para ela_" e foi se afastando da ruiva.

No momento em que se separaram, Gina deu-lhe um belo tapa na cara.

- Eu disse para não tentar nada, Draco Malfoy! –disse enquanto o loiro massageava onde ficara a marca dos cinco dedos de Gina.

- Você é louca! - E se levantou e foi andando até o lado de Zabini.

No momento em que Pansy pegara a garrafa para girar, o cais começou a mexer: Estava voltando para a beira do lago.

- São oito horas. Vamos –disse Harry quando o cais bateu de leve em terra firme. Ele já estava na metade do caminho de volta para o castelo quando Gina desceu do cais.

- Harry! Espere! Harry! –Gina iria correr atrás do moreno, mas uma mão a segurou.

- Gina, acho que ele precisa pensar. Deixe ele um pouco sozinho –aconselhou Samantha.

- Você disse para ele que não era pra isso acontecer? –Gina estava com um olhar suplicante.

- Eu disse, mas acho que ele não prestou atenção, estava olhando para você e pro Malfoy com uma expressão melancólica.

- AAAAAA!!! MALFOY EU TE MATO! –Gina correu atrás do loiro.

- Gina! –Samantha foi atrás da garota e a segurou pelo braço –eu já disse que eu é que vou matar ele! Espere! –Gina estava de desvencilhando da garota –Olha, o Malfoy é um panaca, imbecil, retardado, babuíno, idiota, bosta de trasgo e tudo de ruim que você possa imaginar, mas porque você escolheu você como segunda opção?

- Eu pensei que ele escolheria a Heine e não eu.

- Pensou morreu um burro, Gina! Era obvio que ele escolheria você! Aquela garota, Pamela Heine, é a melhor amiga dele! As duas são primas e se odeiam!

-Eu não sabia! –disse Gina emburrada –e o Harry também! Fica bravo por qualquer coisa! Ain, eu vou atrás dele! –e começou a correr.

Samantha foi logo atrás, prevendo que a amiga pudesse fazer alguma loucura se encontrasse Malfoy no meio do caminho.

Na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, Gina berrou a senha e escancarou a entrada, quase batendo na cara de Samantha.

-Gina! Calma!

-Desculpa Samy!-berrou indo em direção ao dormitório masculino.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

"_Ela não pode estar falando sério" _Pensou Harry quando ouviu o que Gina disse ser a segunda opção da conseqüência. Só viu Malfoy se aproximar da ruiva, falar alguma coisa e quase ser jogado no lago. Zabini falou alguma coisa e depois se calou, Harry não estava entendendo nada. Samantha chegou perto dele para falar alguma coisa, mas só as palavras Malfoy, Heine e alguma vingança chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Nada importava: Sua garota iria beijar seu segundo arquiinimigo: Draco Malfoy. E se ele fizesse alguma coisa com ela? E se passasse sua doença mental para Gina? Harry estava coberto desses pensamentos quando viu os dois se separarem e Gina bater na cara Malfoy: Ficara ali os cinco dedos vermelhos no rosto pálido de Malfoy. Se não fosse Gina que Malfoy teria beijado, Harry riria, mas estava bravo suficiente para não rir. O cais começou a mexer de volta a terra firme e Harry não conseguia pensar direito, só algumas palavras saíram de sua boca:

-São oito horas, vamos. –falava mais pra si. Só se deu conta do que fez a seguir quando a Mulher Gorda perguntou a senha a ele. Murmurou a senha e foi direto para o dormitório masculino: estava vazio. Rony deveria estar com Hermione em algum lugar, Neville estava nas estufas como sempre e pensara ter visto Dino e Simas perto da janela jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

Foi para o banheiro tomar um banho para refrescar a cabeça. Quando entrou no Box do banheiro, ouviu alguém entrar com força no dormitório. Pegou a toalha mais próxima e foi ver quem era.

- Você está suada –disse sem emoção para Gina.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

- E você esta...nu. –falou reparando na toalha.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

–Harry, escuta: -disse com a respiração ofegante -Não era pro Malfoy ter feito aquilo! Eu pensei que ele escolheria a Heine! Pensei que era orgulhoso demais para me escolher, Harry! Não foi minha culpa! O idiota do Malfoy é um idiota Harry!

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Pela sua expressão quando o beijou parecia estar alegre. –disse tentando se acalmar.

- Eu estava com _nojo_, Harry! –mentiu: pegaria mal uma Weasley falar para seu ex-namorado que gostou de beijar uma das pessoas que ele mais detesta no mundo. – A Samy tinha razão: ele parece bosta de trasgo! Harry escuta: -disse para o moreno que ia voltar para ao banheiro - Eu não gostei daquilo! Era vingança o que eu fiz! Contra a Heine que fez vocês se beijarem –Harry fez uma careta ao lembrar daquilo –E contra o Malfoy por ter feito aquilo contra a Samantha!

- Tudo bem. Eu pensei que ele podia passar a doença mental dele para você, me desculpe –e abraçou a ruiva. Bem na hora em que a porta abriu.

- O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? –disse Rony num fio de voz vindo com Hermione nos calcanhares.

-Nada - Gina se soltou dos braços de Harry a tempo, mas pelo visto, Rony reparou que ele estava de toalha e estavam sozinhos no quarto.

- Me convença. –disse Rony com uma expressão séria e cruzando os braços.

- Eu vim me...-começou Gina mas foi interrompida.

- Eu pedi que a Gina viesse aqui para costurar meu casaco –disse Harry sério – você sabe que não gosto de usar o _reparo _em roupas. E ela entrou no quarto quando eu estava entrando no banho, e só deu tempo de pegar a toalha. Ela chegou a pouco tempo, né, Gina? –disse olhando para a ruiva.

-Claro... Claro! –disse com mais convicção: A ultima vez que Ron achara que eles tinham feito _alguma_ coisa, resultou com berros no meio do Salão Comunal e uma multidão em volta dos quatro. A, e xingamentos de brinde. O pior foi o que aconteceu a Rony: Gina lançara uma azaração no irmão e Rony ficou uma semana na Ala hospitalar com orelhas de coelho saindo de sua boca.

-Ah... tudo bem então –disse Rony sem acreditar muito –então, Gina, cadê as linhas?

-Er... –Gina engoliu em seco.

-Ela já costurou, era só um reparo no meu casaco, e as agulhas estão aqui –disse mostrando duas agulhas em cima da cama. – E eu estava abraçando a Gina para agradecer.

-É. Bom, Harry, eu já arrumei seu casaco, agora eu vou para o meu dormitório.- disse andando rápido para fora do quarto e ouviu um "é verdade, Rony!" antes que fechasse a porta.

Chegando no dormitório, encontrou Bonnie e Samantha conversando.

- Então, Samy, qual foi a razão pelo feitiço do Malfoy te atacado você com tanta força? –perguntou Bonnie quando Gina se sentou.

- A. eu esqueci de contar a vocês. Foi um motivo meio idiota: É que eu tenho uma doença trouxa que se chama Henite, que faz eu espirrar por qualquer coisa e quando muda muito a temperatura. É por isso que eu espirro tanto quando eu acordo. E na hora em que o Malfoy lançou um feitiço em mim eu espirrei, e, acredite, nunca tente juntar espirros com feitiços.

- Foi só isso? –perguntou Bonnie – E não tem poção ou feitiço que pare?

- Não. Só tem uma poção, mas eu vou teria que tomar de hora em hora e ela demora sete meses para ficar pronta. E o gosto é horrível. Eu prefiro continuar assim.

-Gina, você ta bem? –perguntou Bonnie depois de um leve intervalo.

-Tô sim. Só que to com um pouco de sono. Boa Noite.

-Tá bem –disse Bonnie desconfiada –Vou dar uma passadinha na cozinha, to com fome. –e se levantou e saiu do quarto.

-Gina, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa –disse Sam.

-Fala.

- Você sabe que os N.O.Ms lá no Brasil são um ano antes, certo?

-Sim, porque?

-Bom, a vice-diretora perguntou para mim que carreira eu queria seguir. Como meus pais foram assassinados por Comensais, eu quero me tornar Auror. E lá no Brasil, quem quer seguir essa profissão, tem, se quiser, aulas de Oclumência.

-E...?

-E eu era a melhor da turma que fazia. E, as vazes, como passatempo, eu fico lendo os pensamentos das pessoas ao meu redor, e...

- Você quer dizer que fica lendo meus pensamentos? –Gina se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura. – E não me disse nada?

- Desculpa Gina! As vezes eu nem percebo que eu to lendo! Mas, eu te contei, e até agora eu só li uma vez o seu pensamento porque eu tento no máximo me concentrar a não fazer isso!

-E o que você leu?

- Uma coisinha a toa –disse dando de ombros.

- E o que foi? – e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Lembra quando a gente se conheceu? No trem?

-Sim...

- Você me achou com cara de metida, disse, quer dizer, pensou que eu era aquelas garotas idiotas que se acham as gostosonas do pedaço, e também pensou que eu era da Lufa-Lufa pois tinha cara de lerda.

-E eu me enganei, não foi? –disse num tom de desculpas.

-É. Você esta com fome?

-Não vale, você leu meus pensamentos!-disse jogando uma almofada em Samantha.

- Não, só dei um palpite, a gente não come desde o almoço. Vamos fazer uma companhia a Bonnie. –e foi andando até a porta com Gina, que estava feliz que Samantha não tivesse lido seus pensamentos essa noite.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXx

Draco Malfoy voltou do dormitório feminino com Pansy e se sentou ao lado de Pamela Heine.

- Se divertiram?Vocês estavam lá a quase uma hora –disse Pamela largando o livro que lia.

- O Draquinho não quis mais me...

-Me poupe dos detalhes Pansy. –disse Pamela enojada.

-Ta bom! –disse sentando no colo do loiro –o que você está lendo.

-Algo que seres como você não tem capacidade de entender.

- Deve ser legal –disse botando as mãos nos joelhos.

- É muito melhor do que os livrinhos só com imagens que você lê, Pansy. A, você sabe ler, Pansy?

- Se sim! – e tirou o livro das mãos da loira. –A...pocao...de...morto...vivo...demo...ra,demora... poucas...ora,oras! Viu!

-Pansy, uma criança de seis anos lê melhor do que você –disse levantando uma sobrancelha e tirando o livro de poções das mãos da morena.

Pansy fez bico e olhou para Draco.

-Draquinho, me defende!

-Pamela, você sabe que a verdade dói, não precisava jogar na cara da Pansy isso –Zabini se sentou na poltrona próxima ao sofá.

-Draquinho!

- Gente, parem de zoar com a cara da Pansy. –disse Draco entediado.

-Draquinho, vamos voltar pro quarto? –disse Pansy com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Pansy, não. Você vai querer que eu faça aquelas posições do Kama-Sutra e você sabe que eu não gosto.

Pansy emburrou e foi para o quarto.

-Se você mudar de idéia, sabe onde me achar –e se virou e subiu as escadas.

-Você não se cansa dela? –disse Pamela largando seu livro.

-Ela faz tudo o que eu quero e mais um pouco, porque eu me cansaria.?

-Homens! –bufou Pamela.

-Então, Pamela, você não quer fazer alguma coisa hoje mais tarde?

-Não estou bêbeda nem perdi meu cérebro, Zabini. –disse amargurada.

- A, vai, eu sei que você quer, mais é muito orgulhosa para isso. –disse se aproximando.

-Nem nos meus piores pesadelos, Zabini. –e se levantou. –Você podia fazer alguma coisa que preste como tomar banho porque você esta fedendo.

- Você não quer me fazer companhia? –disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Antes preciso encontrar uma corda para me enforcar. Boa Noite, gente. –foi indo em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas voltou.

-Draco, se você aparecer lá, me acorde, não vou dormir com gemidos a 5 centímetros de distância. –e voltou para o dormitório.

-Ela esta caidinha por mim, não é?

- Tanto quanto a Pansy sabe ler, Blaise.

-Já pedi para você não me chamar de Blaise, Draco.

-Ok Blaise. Desculpa, falei de novo Blaise, vixi, falei de novo Blaise, e falei Blaise mais uma vez Blaise, desculpa Blaise, ops...

-Ok, pode parar, idiota.

-Parei Blaise.

Blaise, ops, Zabini, fechou a cara para o amigo que pegou o Profeta que estava do seu lado.

-Vou dormir –disse com um bocejo –Boa-Noite.

Draco ficou lá sozinho, olhando para o fogo, mas com os pensamentos longe, no lago, mas precisamente. Estava pensando no beijo da Weasley, nos cabelos com um aroma floral...

Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos que rondavam uma certa ruiva e foi para seu dormitório dormir.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ju ouve: My Love-Justin Timberlake**

**Nossa, como eu demorei, sorry gente...**

**Minha cabeça tava meio ocupada e sem muita criatividade para esse capítulo...**

**Minhas aulas vão começar segunda, por isso, vou tentar postar o próximo cap sabádo, mas se eu demorar, eu sempre vou postar um capítulo em cada semana, Ok?**

**Agora as Reviews:**

**Lufus: A cara dos dois na minha cabeça ficou bem engraçada XD, Que bom que ocê gostou do capítulo tres!**

**Liara: É d/g sim, mas vai rolar muita coisa e vai parecer que não é, mas meu plano é que eles fiquem juntos. Obrigada, mas as veses a minha criatividade não funciona :( por isso o capitulo atrasou...Obrigada mais uma vez!**

**bruhluna: O Zabini é meio os dois, to fazendo ele leva fora pra te um pouco de graça... Obrigada.**

**Sora Malfoy: Vou pensar no seu caso s epode participar ou não... uahuash, quando eu tava na quinta série jó jogava isso...Pode sim, mas só esse. Minha vinçança foi boa, MUUA :K**

**Eu li um dia desse EdP e vi uma frase do Harry: "Até que nivel as garotas chegam para se vingar" Poisé, ele tá certo, depois da mini-slash ali em cima, uahuashs.**

**Agradeço a todos que deixaram review e quem não deixou review, mas add minha fic ou nas fic preferidas ou pra saber quando eu att, bjocas pra vcs.**

**Apertem o botaozinho lilás simpático ali em baixo para me deixar com inspiração -**

**Bjos**

**.:Ju:.**


	5. IV A Descoberta

**4º capítulo de Verdade ou Conseqüência**

Finalmente chegara.O Final de Semana estava claro, com o céu sem nuvens. Samantha levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro. Voltando, viu que Gina e Bonnie já tinham se levantado. Arrumou-se e olhou-se no espelho.

-Que tal... rosa? –disse com a mão no queixo. De repente seu cabelo ficou rosa.-Não... que tal...Humm... verde?- seu cabelo ficou verde e Samy fez uma careta. –Não! Parece que botaram meleca no meu cabelo! Talves...preto? –seus cabelos ficaram lisos e pretos. –talves curtos? –o cabelo ficou na altura de seu pescoço.- Que horror! Pareço o Snape! –Samantha sacudiu a cabeça e seus cabelos voltaram ao castanho de sempre. –Já sei! Um cabelo igual o da...-Samantha olhou para seu reflexo – não...ruivo? Vou ficar igual a Gina! Já sei. –seus cabelos ficaram loiros ondulados –Pareço a Sara Paxton! Que tal roxo? –seus cabelos ficaram roxo - humm...não, loiro fica melhor. Lisos. Perfeito.

Samantha desceu e foi até a Sala Comunal. Encontrou lá Hermione, Harry e Rony.

-Oi galera, - disse Samantha atraído os três olhares para ela. Pareciam ter trancado a respiração. Hermione guardou rapidamente um livro que estava lendo dentro da mochila. –ããhhh... –tentou disfarçar - Vocês viram a Gina e a Bonnie?

- Elas já foram tomar café –disse Harry olhando para os amigos e depois fitando Sammy.

-Ata, Brigada. – quando fez menção de sair Harry a chamou.

- Os treinos de quadribol vão ser sábado que vem, Ok? – lembrou Harry. – Começa ás onze horas.

Samantha assentiu e saiu da sala comunal quase correndo. Precisava encontrar Gina. Talvez eles já... Não, não podiam... Será?

Não foi interrompida em sua corrida, só encontrou Piçarra tacando giz em alguns estudantes, mas pegou um atalho que ela e Gina sempre passavam para ir aos jardins. Logo já estava no Salão Principal.

- Aleluia! Você acordou! –disse Bonnie tampando a boca que estava cheia de torrada.

-Gina, preciso falar com você.-Talvez tinha um certo assombro em sua voz, pois Gina pareceu assustada.

-Que aconteceu?-Gina se levantou na hora.

-Particular, desculpa Bonnie. –Bonnie estava se levantando.

-Ok, mais tempo pro café da manhã –deu de ombros.

-Sam, você está pálida, o que aconteceu?- As duas entraram no terceiro corredor. Ele estava vazio.

- Precisamos de um lugar paticular...Aqui! –abiu a porta de uma sala vazia no andar.

- Samantha Samuels, me conte já o que está acontecendo!- Gina botou o cabelo para trás e botou as mãos na cintura.

-Gina, é que assim... – Samantha respirou fundo - Eu desci para a Sala Comunal e encontrei o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione e... Então, sem querer, eu li a mente deles, e, - respirou mais uma vez - vi algo parecido com...

-Horcruxes? –disse Gina num sussurro assombrado.

-É... Mais foi sem querer –desculpou-se Sam - Eu só cheguei lá e pá...

- Entendo. E o que você viu?

-Só Horcruxes, um anel e uma bacia com um liquido verde...

- Disso eu já sabia...

- Então me conte tudo o que sabe sobre Horcruxes.- Samantha fitou os olhos de Gina.

-Há, nem vem, eu consigo te impedir. –disse Gina com o dedo em risque.

- Gina, eu preciso saber sobre isso! Me conte o que você sabe!

- Nada! – quase berrou - Nada muito importante...Sabe, eles não me contam muita coisa - tinha um toque arrogante em sua voz - Mas de quem você leu a mente?

-Do Harry...Mas isso não é hora pra perguntar isso, o que você...AI! –Sam estava andando no escuro a procura de uma vela. Ouviu um barulho de alguma coisa caindo.

-Samantha, você está bem? –Gina a procurava com os olhos até ouvir uma voz próxima ao seu pé esquerdo.

-Canela: Dispositivo para achar a mobília na escuridão. –bufou e levantou – Como sou idiota, eu to com a minha varinha: Lumus!- Sam se assustou porque o rosto de Gina estava próximo ao seu, e com aquela luz, parecia algo fantasmagórico.

"Então, o que você sabe?" - perguntou sentando-se à mesa próxima.

-Só sei que o trio está procurando isso desde o verão...

- Desde o enterro de Dumbledore?

- Sim... São alguma coisa relacionada a Você-Sabe-Quem, eu acho...

-Eu sabia! Lá na Sulista nós ouvimos alguma coisa sobre Horcruxes na aula...- disse mais para si do que para Gina.

-Sulista? – Gina franziu o cenho –Você não veio da Oliveira?

-É que lá no Brasil temos três escolas: A de Oliveira, a Brasilis e a Sulista. Eu estudei até o quarto ano na Sulista, que ficava perto da minha cidade, mas meu tio se mudou e eu fui pra Oliveira – explicou dando de ombros. –mas você não sabe mais nada?

- Não... Quando eu andava com eles, eles não tocavam no assunto e se eu falava alguma coisa parecida com isso, eles mudavam logo o rumo da conversa...- e rolou os olhos.

-Já que não vai por bem, vai por...

-Sammy, é melhor você não se meter - exclamou Gina - não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas você pode se encrencar sabendo disso. Harry me falou várias vezes que Dumbledore pediu para manter segredo sobre isso. E Dumbledore era O cara. Ele sabia das coisas. Se não era pra contar para ninguém ele não contava.

- Ta bom –bufou – Temos que falar com o Harry...

-Samantha!

-Calma, só para saber quando vai ser os treinos de quadribol! – Sam sabia que Harry falara o horário antes, mas, como na maioria das vezes, não prestara atenção no que ele dissera.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Zabini e Pansy estavam passando pelo segundo corredor, pois eles se perderam _de novo._

- Zabinii, acho que já passamos por esse corredor! –Pansy batia o pé no chão.

-Claro! Todos esses corredores são iguais! Como vamos saber onde estamos? Será que...-Zabini foi interrompido por um barulho vindo do andar superior. –O que foi isso?

-Não sei! – assustou-se Pansy - Será que aqui tem fantasmas? –disse num sussurro.

Zabini olhou para a amiga com uma expressão incrédula.

**-**Pansy, tem certeza que seu cérebro não foi trocado por o de uma minhoca? – Não, porque até uma minhoca saberia que aqui tem fantasmas, pensou Zabini, mas preferiu não dar vida a essas palavras.

- Não foi não!

-Aham. –disse meio sarcástico - Vamos lá ver o que aconteceu.

-Porque? – Pansy parou e ficou como uma estátua.

- Porque você é monitora e pode dar detenções para pirralhos metidos. Vamos.

Pansy pareceu pensar – Só pareceu, porque ela não pensa - e então seguiu o moreno.

- Alôô? – Zabini olhou para os lados – Tem alguém aqui? –E foi caminhando em direção as salas de aula.

Foi então que viu as garotas.

Saindo de uma sala escura.

Dando risinhos.

Juntas.

Logo um sorriso veio ao rosto de Zabini.

-Weasley e Samuels, posso saber o que as duas estavam fazendo numa sala escura? – e levantou uma sobrancelha. As duas se assustaram com o garoto.

-Nada que te interesse, Zabini – Gina notou que Pansy estava logo atrás do sonserino.- E o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui?

-Estávamos passeando pelo...

-A gente tava perdido, então ouvimos um barulho aqui em cima e...

Samantha cortou a fala da garota. Começara a rir.

-Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Zabini.

- Eu nem estou aqui há um mês e nunca me perdi! Vocês estão aqui há sete anos e se...perderam? –Samantha se segurou na parede ao seu lado.

-Não vejo graça. Não estávamos perdidos. Sabíamos exatamente onde estávamos.

-E onde vocês estavam? –Gina levantou a sobrancelha.

-No corredor ali em baixo. Agora posso saber o que as duas estavam fazendo aqui, sozinhas, no escuro e juntas?

Samantha parou de rir e olhou bem para o moreno. Logo notou o que o garoto estava especulando.

-Zabini, você realmente não acha que nós duas estávamos nos _divertindo_, não é? Porque só um estúpido pensaria isso. Corrijo: Só um estúpido e um... Malicioso como você pensaria isso.

-Como posso ter certeza se vocês não estavam fazendo _aquilo?_

-Zabini, por favor, você devia saber que quem faz isso em corredores vazios e escuros, só são vocês e o grupinho de sonserinos que no caso você pertence. –Gina olhou novamente para Pansy. –O que ela acha que está fazendo?

Pansy estava cutucando um quadro do seu lado. Estava tentando pegar uma cerveja amanteigada que estava em cima da mesa.

-Pansy, isso é só uma pintura. –Gina estava perplexa -Você não vai conseguir pegar.

-Humm...-exclamou desapontada –que pena. – e baixou os ombros –Zabini, podemos ir agora?

-A, para vocês não se perderem de novo, façam o feitiço dos quatro pontos. É bem fácil. Vamos Gina.

Zabini esperou as duas virarem no corredor e se virou para Pansy.

-Porque você disse que estávamos perdidos? Você não viu que as duas são caidinhas por mim? Pansy, não dá pra pegar essa cerveja! – E tirou a mão da amiga do quadro.

-Que droga... – e deu mais uma olhada esperançosa para o quadro. Olhou para Zabini e explicou: - escapou, só isso...

- Ah, escapou? – disse incrédulo - Como quando estávamos no segundo ano, que você disse pro Flitwick que copiamos o dever de um livro? Ou quando estávamos no quarto ano e você disse pro Moddy que íamos dar uma festinha à noite na Sala Comunal? Ou quando, nesse mesmo ano, que você falou pra Mcgonagall que o Draco dormiu com uma garota da Corvinal? Ou quem sabe no sexto ano, que você deixou escapar pra Sprout que furtamos aquela coisinha verde e gosmenta para fazer um chá do sono, para dar a ela na próxima aula? Ou quando...

-Zabini, eu já entendi! Não vai acontecer de novo! Minha boca é um túmulo! Zip zip za, a boquinha vai fechar, Zip! – e fez um gesto com a mão como se trancasse a boca.

- Acho bom. – e rolou os olhos – Vamos, acho que o caminho é por aqui. – girou nos calcanhares e foi em direção a escada.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Eu não acredito que a mente do Zabini é tão poluída assim! –bufou Gina – Ele não deveria ter falado sério! – e se jogou na cadeira mais próxima.

-O que ele fez? – perguntou Harry.

- Ele achou que eu e Gina estávamos...bom... fazendo o que ele e as outras sonserinas fazem. – explicou Sam e sentou no chão.

- Ele pensou o quê?! – Rony se levantara de um salto. – Mas vocês estavam fazendo o que?

Sam e Gina fecharam a cara para ele.

-Nós estávamos conversando numa sala e quando saímos ele estava ano corredor e perguntou o que estávamos fazendo. – explicou Gina.

- Humm... – Rony sentou novamente.

-Ahn... Harry? Quando vão ser os treinos mesmo? – perguntou hesitante Sam.

-Próximo sábado. Ás onze.

Samantha fitava o garoto por curiosidade. Os olhos dele eram tão...profundos, tão...calmos, tão...verdes. Um arrepio rondou o corpo dela e sem ter controle, seus olhos ficaram azuis, a mesma cor que ficava quando estava envergonhada. Por sorte, conseguiu controlar a mudança sem ninguém perceber. Fazia força para seu cabelo não ficar azul claro como seus olhos.

Hermione percebera que a sextanista ficara estranha por um momento. Mas outra coisa atrás dela chamou sua atenção.

-Gente, olha. – e apontou para o mural de recados. – A primeira visita a Hogsmeade vai ser domingo que vem! Ótimo! Harry, podemos ir á... – Hermione quase deixara escapar o resto da frase. Harry olhou feio para a amiga. – á...á...Dedosdemel – completou ela - e comprar... comprar... comprar aquele...aquele...aquele doce que...

- Que sua mãe pediu, né Mione? – tentou Ron.

-É! Comprar o doce que minha mãe pediu! – disse sem muita convicção.

Gina e Samantha trocaram olhares significativos.

Harry deu um tapa na testa, e para disfarçar o ato, fingiu tirar o cabelo da frente da testa e logo o botou no mesmo lugar.

-Gina, temos que fazer aquele dever lembra? De poções? – Samantha tentava atrair os olhos de Gina para poder se comunicar.

-Dever de Poções? Que de... A claro! Aquele dever de poções! – Finalmente Gina se tocara. – Vamos lá em cima pegar nosso material. Tchau pessoal.

-Tchau – responderam os três. Samantha e Gina levantaram e foram direto para o dormitório mas sem antes ver que Ron e Harry olharam para Hermione e ela respondeu envergonhada: Desculpa, gente.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hermione olhou para Samantha e percebeu que a amiga ficara estranha por um momento. Samantha estava na frente do mural de recados e Hermione percebeu o bilhete.

-Gente, olha. – apontou para o mural – A primeira visita a Hogsmeade vai ser domingo que vem! Ótimo! Harry, podemos ir á... – Trancara o resto da frase. Quase deixara escapar – á...á...Dedosdemel – _O que vamos fazer lá??_ - e comprar... comprar... comprar aquele...aquele...aquele doce que... - olhava assustada para Harry e Ron esperando que a salvasse.

- Que sua mãe pediu, né Mione? – tentou Ron.

-É! Comprar o doce que minha mãe pediu! – disse sem muita convicção.

Harry percebeu que Gina e Sam trocaram olhares. Deu um tapa na testa. Quando percebeu o ato, disfarçou fingindo tirar o cabelo da testa.

-Gina, temos que fazer aquele dever lembra? De poções? – Começou Sam._ "Com sorte ela vão_ realmente _fazer o dever",_ pensou Harry.

-Dever de Poções? Que de... A claro! Aquele dever de poções! – Gina não estava muito convicente. – Vamos lá em cima pegar nosso material. Tchau pessoal.

-Tchau – responderam os três. Harry e Ron esperaram as duas desaparecerem e olharam para hermione que logo se desculpou:

- Desculpa gente. Foi sem querer. Não consegui segurar.

-Toma cuidado da próxima vez. - disse Ron botando a mão no ombro da amiga.

-As duas estão tramando algo. - especulou Harry - Vocês viram a troca de olhares?

- É melhor averriguar, caro Watson. - disse Ron

-Deu de Sherlock Holmes, Ronald. Já perdeu a graça. - disse Hemione

Ron ficou emburrado com o corte.

- Eu vou lá ver o que elas estão fazendo...

-Ho Ho, leva a capa da invisibilidade! - lembrou Hermione.

-Pode deixar. - e Harry subiu os degraus de dois em dois.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Você ouviu isso? – disse Sam depois de ter trancado o quarto e ter usado o _Abbafiato_ na porta – ela ouvira Harry comentando esse feitiço com Ron e não demorou a experimentá-lo.

-Claro! Onde será que eles vão? – Gina cruzou a perna.

-"podemos ir lá"... – disse pensativa - Talvez eles vão para algum lugar perto de Hogsmeade. Gina, o quê fica perto de Hogsmeade?

- Eu não sei... Talvez não seja perto de Hogsmeade, pode ser _em_ Hogsmeade... Pode ser na casa dos gritos! – disse entusiasmada – Mas não consigo ver nada que possa estar lá. Eles não vão na casa há quatro anos...E tem uma passagem daqui até Hogsmeade, não vejo porque esperar tanto tempo se eles poderiam passar por lá qualquer dia desses.

-Tem um jeito de descobrirmos aonde eles vão... – disse Sam com segundas intenções.

-Acho que o Harry saberia se você estivesse lendo a mente dele. Ele já teve aulas de Oclumência no quinto ano...

-Não estou falando de ler a mente dele, e sim de...de você dar um jeito na relação de vocês.

-Mas... –foi aí que caiu a ficha – Você não pode estar pensando nisso. –disse incrédula - Você não _deve_ pensar que eu...que ele...que...Samy! Eu e Harry terminamos no começo do verão! E...e... se o Rony descobre, ele me mata! E mata o Harry junto! E te mata também!

-Então vamos ter que descobrir pelo jeito difícil... – Sam andou até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Em menos de um minuto voltou completamente diferente.

- Mas o quê você...? – Gina se assustou com a figura que saiu do banheiro.

-Como estou? – e deu uma voltinha.

-Sam...você está...você está igual ao Harry! – Gina surpreendeu-se.

-É. Isso que é bom em ser metamorfomaga. – e deu de ombros.

-Mas temos um pequeno problema: Sua voz.

Sam tossiu.

- E agora?

- Olha... ta nada parecida com a do Harry.

- E se eu me transformasse no Ron? Acho que consigo imitar a voz dele.

-Porque não fica igual a Hermione?

-Ela é muito esperta, não daria pra enganar ela...Já volto.

Sam foi ao banheiro e logo voltou com a cara do irmão de Gina.

-E agora, como estou?

- Acho que fica melhor assim...mas...sabe...o Ron _namora_ a Hermione.

-E...?

-Eles provavelmente se _beijam_ e...

-É, prefiro o Harry – e voltou ao banheiro.

-Mas como vamos mudar sua voz?

- Simples: Falo que estou resfriado.

-É... e como vamos fazer ele não ir?

-Você prende ele aqui e eu vou com eles.

-É. Posso pedir ao Harry um treino de quadribol para ficar em forma.

-Boa idéia. Preciso voltar ao normal, a detenção é daqui a pouco.

-A, é verdade – Gina falou desanimada. Pensara que tinham folgas nos finais de semana, mas só terão quando a temporada de quadribol começar, ou seja, na próxima semana.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Harry subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino, pegou sua capa da invisibilidade. Botou-a e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino.

-Espero que funcione... -disse antes de pisar na escada. Ela não se movera.

-Como eu amo essa capa! - beijou a parte da capa que estava no seu rosto - ela tambem funciona nas escadas do dormitório feminino! - e começou a subir.

_"Se elas estão no sexto ano...deve ser essa porta..."_ pensava. Abriu a sexta porta que viu. Quando abriu viu duas garotas jogando snap explosivo.

_"Não!"_ e saiu rápido. As garotas viram que a porta se abrira e que não tinha ninguem lá.

_"Aonde será o dormitório delas?" _Quando ia abrir outra porta, viu Hermione indo em sua direção e passando. Ficou olhando para os lados.

-Estou aqui! - falou baixo.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e apontou para a porta ao seu lado. Chegando perto da amiga sussurou um "Obrigado". A amiga sorriu e foi embora.

Harry encostou o ouvido na porta e escutou alguem sentando e barulhos de alguem indo em direção a porta. Foi para o lado e, vendo que ninguem tinha saido, voltou a posição inicial. Não estava escutando nada.

"Droga", falou baixinho, "_ela deve ter usado o_ Abbafiato._ Eu sabia que não devia ter falado esse feitiço perto dela..._

Sentou e ficou esperando Sam desfazer o feitiço. Depois de 15 minutos, percebeu movimento e se levantou bem a tempo de ouvir Sm abrindo a porta. Desatou a correr.

Pulou os degrais, subiu as escadas para seu dormitório e se trancou lá. Respirou. Respirou. Respirou. Guardou a capa e abriu seu malão. Procurava o mapa do maroto.

-Cadê? - Harry jogava tudo do malão para fora. Achou. Estava lá no fundo.

-Juro Solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! Anda! - O mapa se formou e Harry começou a procurar as meninas. Estavam subindo as escadas.

-Preciso de... - olhou a sua volta - preciso arrumar isso. - e começou a jogar tudo de volta ao malão.

-Harry? - ouviu a voz de Gina batendo na porta. - A detenção já vai começar, anda!

-Detenção...já...vo... -disse ofegante.

Jogava tudo no malão e, quando reparou que já estava todo bagunçado, começou a jogar as coisas para baixo da cama.

-Harry, vamos! – chamava Gina – a detenção já vai começar! – Harry percebeu que Gina batia muito na porta e reclamou alguma coisa sobre mulheres demorarem mais do que homens.

Ouviu mais alguem chegar. Parecia ser Samantha.

-Harry, vou arrombar a porta se você não sair daí! Vou contar até três! Um, dois, tre... - Harry começou a jogar o mais rápido que pode. Foi correndo para a porta antes que Sam arrombasse.

-Estou aqui! Estou aqui! – Quando harry abriu a porta, Gina quase caiu.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Harry, vamos! – chamava Gina – a detenção já vai começar! – Gina batia na porta do quarto dele freneticamente. – depois são as mulheres que demoram pra se arrumar! – bufou.

-Ele já saiu? – chegou Sam ao lado de Gina.

-Não!

-Harry, vou arrombar a porta se você não sair daí! Vou contar até três! Um, dois, tre...

-Estou aqui! Estou aqui! – Harry abriu a porta e Gina quase caiu, pois estava encostada na porta.

-Pra quê demorar tanto? – Gina se recompôs e começou a andar.

-Estava... estava procurando meu óculos.

-A, claro. Vamos, ou o senhorio esqueceu mais alguma coisa? - perguntou dirigindo-se a Harry.

-Não, vamos logo.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Finalmente chegamos – Zabini bufou e deitou sua cabeça na coxa de Pansy.

-Onde vocês se meteram? –perguntou Pamela.

-Porque, sentiu saudades do Zabini aqui? – Zabini se sentou e olhou para Pamela.

-Não –respondeu seca – estava com esperanças que vocês tivessem sido devorados pela Lula Gigante. Pelo visto, hoje não é meu dia de sorte.

-Falando na Lula Gigante, temos a detenção daqui a meia hora. – lembrou Draco.

-Ain, eu to exausta. Draquinhooo me carrega pro quarto?

-Não.

-Porque não?

-Porque, apesar de você ser um pau de vira tripa, eu não te agüento.

Pansy fez bico e olhou esperançosa para Zabini.

-Não adianta Pansy, eu sei que sou muito mais forte que o Draco, mas não estou sentindo meus braços no momento.

Zabini levou uma almofada na cara que quase arrancou sua cabeça.

-Corrijo: Eu e Draco temos a mesma força.

Pamela rio.

-Qual é a graça?

-Homens.

Zabini olhou para Pamela, mas desistiu: sabia que a amiga não iria falar o que pensara.

-Olha quem chegou – falou Draco.

Bruna Heine, prima de Pamela chegara e olhava ao grupinho com desprezo.

-Tira uma foto, dura mais – falou Pamela.

-Por mais que eu quisesse, a câmera vai quebrar se você aparecer.

Zabini olhou para Draco. Quando foram abrir a boca para exclamar um: "Ui!" E um "Depois dessa eu iria dormir" Pamela olhou para os dois com um olhar "abra a boca que e eu te mato".

-Só irá quebrar se você aparecer, priminha. O que você veio fazer aqui?

-O lugar é público e eu não te devo explicações. – Bruna se sentou do lado de sua prima só para contradizê-la.

-Então, Zabini, o que você fará mais tarde? Depois da detenção?

Zabini, pego de surpresa com a fala da menina respondeu:

-Não sei.

-Você gostaria de passear nos jardins comigo?

-Que oferecida –exclamou Pamela.

Bruna fingiu não ouvir o comentário da prima e continuou esperando uma resposta.

-Claro...Claro. –disse Zabini com mais convicção

-Então ta combinado. Até depois. A, e prima, você devia fazer uma dieta. Os botões da sua blusa estão quase saltando. Tchau. – deu um aceno e foi para seu dormitório.

-Quê?! Ela acha que eu to gorda? Ela precisa de óculos isso sim! Essa menina uma dia vai ver o que é bom pra tosse.

-Pam, você só está com ciúmes porque eu vou sair com ela e não com você – falou Zabini.

-Eu? Por favor, Zabini, olha bem pra minha cara e vê se eu to com ciúmes.

-Você está com ciúmes. –falaram Pansy e Zabini juntos sem ao menos olhar para Pamela.

Pamela fechou a cara paras os dois.

-Espero que a noite, os dois se olhem direito e desmaiem com tanta feiúra. – praguejou

Draco respirou fundo.

-Vamos, a detenção já vai começar. –se levantou e esperou Zabini e Pansy sair da Sala Comunal e falou para Pamela – você não está gorda, é só invenção dela. –quando saiu percebeu que Pamela estava menos tensa.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chegando no lago, encontraram o grupo de sonserinos e Heine já na frente do cais.

-Todos aqui? Ótimo –disse Filch com sua voz arrastada. –Anda, anda, subam no cais!

Todos subiram e o ouviram o barulho familiar do cais se movendo. Sentaram-se, Sam se preparou para entrar no lago quando percebeu que o loiro não se movera.

-Sabe, eu não vou limpar o lago sozinha.

-É que eu estou...gripado, sabe. Não posso entrar no lago. – mentiu o sonserino.

-Ótimo. Quem vai entrar comigo?

-Eu não sei nadar –disse Pansy.

-Não posso entrar aí com a minha cueca nova – falou Zabini.

-Tenho alergia a essa água – explicou Heine.

-Harry? Gina? – suplicou Samantha.

-Tudo bem, eu vou. –disse Harry. Tirou seu casaco e sua blusa.

-Sam ficou com os olhos azuis de novo. Sacudiu a cabeça para o "azul" não dominá-la.

Harry pulou e em seguida Sam. Nadaram até a bóia e começaram a limpar.

- Então, o que você vão fazer em Hogsmeade mesmo? – perguntou Sam.

-Nós vamos – Harry tossiu – vamos na Dedosdemel. Vamos comprar um doce pra mãe da Hermione

-Humm... E depois? Comprar um doce não deve levar a visita toda.

- Não sei. Não temos muita coisa planejada. Acho que vamos comprar uma nova pena para o Ron e depois vamos à Zonko´s. Ela é filial a Geminialidades Weasley. Você sabe, a loja de Fred e Jorge.

-Sei sim. Gina fala muito do que eles aprontaram aqui em Hogwarts...

Por um momento, os dois se fitaram e, para disfarçar, Sam fingiu que seu anel havia caído e foi pegar.

Samantha Samuels, controle-se! Lembre –se: ele já namorou a Gina e terminou com ela! E por causa disso ela ficou super triste no começo do ano!

Sam se recuperou e voltou a superfície. Ela não conseguiu ver que ficaria de frente para Harry, já que o lago é muito escuro. (N/A:Dããrr, o nome é Lago **Negro**.)

-Desculpa! Eu não te vi!

- Foi nada. – e rio.

Limparam o lago até seus dedos ficarem dormentes. Harry e Samantha voltaram para o cais cinco minutos antes do cais voltar á terra firme.

-Vamos, ta muito fri..fri...ATCHIM! ATCHIM! ATCHIM!- Samantha começou a espirrar e pegou sua toalha para se esquentar. – ta muito frio... ATCHIM!

-Pega – Harry deu seu casaco para Sam – se esquenta com isso. Eu não to sentindo muito frio.

-Obrigada. – Sam se vestiu com o casaco do amigo e sentiu o aroma se seu perfume. "Meu Mérlin, como eu amo perfume masculino" pensou.

Chegando á Sala Comunal, Sam foi direto para o chuveiro tomar um banho bem quente. Sabia que se tivesse pegado um resfriado, deveria sair do banho e ir direto para as cobertas. Mas estava morrendo de fome.

De repente, se pegou pensando no perfume de Harry. Era um perfume tão bom... E os olhos dele são tão...Lindos...e... Balançou a cabeça para não pensar mais em nada que envolvesse um certo moreno.

_Continua..._

**Ju ouve: Everytime we touch - Cascade**

**Oi gente!! **

**Caramba, quanto tempo!**

**Primeiramente, fiz esse capítulo em homenagem a Isabella Nardoni, morta dia 29/03. Isabella foi jogada do sexto andar do prédio do pai dela, em São Paulo.**

**Voltando a fic Faz 2 meses que eu não posto / Mas é porque eu tava de castigo e só sai segunda-feira e essa semana era a semana de prova, então, eu não podia escrever...**

**Mas quem se importa? Eu não recebi nenhuma review \chora/ ninguem se importa comigo! Buááááaá´:'( **

**Tudo bem, eu admito, o último capítulo foi uma _porcaria_. Mas, pô, leva em consideração. Autora sem imaginação é uma... coisa.**

**A, quero deixar claro que eu não sou preconceituosa com garotas que beijam garotas. Alguns depois de ler a cena da Gina com a Samantha conversando no quarto podem achar isso, mas eu não sou preconceituosa. **

**Por favor, deixem um review, nem que for só pra dizer um "Oi" ou um "a fic tá um lixo", mas mandem reviews!!**

**Tchau**

**.:Ju:.**


	6. V Pauline Charlotte Dubois

**5º capítulo**

Estava num dia claro. O jogo de quadribol estava muito bom: Grifinória ganhando de 100 á 10 para a Sonserina. Todos os jogadores estavam se divertindo com a cara dos sonserinos. Harry não encontrava o pomo, mas estava confiante: Draco levara um balaço na barriga e não estava em boas condições para continuar no jogo, mas estava lá. Ron defendia todos os aros. Gina e Demelza faziam uma ótima dupla: as duas fizeram dois gols no jogo e Samantha conseguia chegar sorrateira perto dos sonserinos. Harry olhava com precisão o campo á procura do pomo de ouro. Procurou, procurou, procurou...E achou. Estava rondando as arquibancadas. E lá foi Harry, rápido como um raio. Foi então que viu... Um vulto preto encapuzado se aproximava dele muito rápido...

-Expectro Patronum! – ordenou.

Nada aconteceu.

-O que...? – se espantou - Expectro Patronum! – repetiu. Ao invés de conjurar um veado, mais dementadores apareciam.

-Não... Não! Saiam daqui! – Harry voava o mais rápido que podia, mas os dementadores continuavam ao seu lado. Sentiu aquele frio se aproximando...Iria desmaiar... Cairia da vassoura de uma altura de 20 metros... Iria morrer.

-Harry? Harry! – ouvia Ron ao longe. – Harry?!

Estava sentindo o vento em seu rosto: estava despencando.

-Harry! Anda, Harry!

Foi caindo, caindo, caindo...

-Harry?! Acorda!

Um borrão que rapidamente se transformava em chão se aproximava rápido como um pomo...

E então...

PUM!

Harry caiu... Da cama.

-Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Ron assustado.

-O quê...? – estava meio zonzo. Se levantou rápido olhando para os lados. Em um instante estava caindo de uma altura de 20 metros e agora estava no chão do lado de sua cama? Balançou a cabeça para voltar á terra.

-Harry? Você está...Bem? – Ron perguntou lentamente como se o amigo fosse retardado.

- Eu...Bem. –hesitou olhado para os lados. Levantou-se. Via um borrado ruivo ao seu lado: estava sem os óculos.

- Humm... Se arrume logo, Hermione achou alguma coisa nos livros da biblioteca.

- Ok. Já vou me arrumar...-andou até o banheiro meio cambaleando.

- Vou estar lá em baixo.

-Hum – e fechou a porta do banheiro.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Sam? – Gina perguntou.

-Hum?

-Você está bem? –perguntou assustada.

-Tô, porquê?

-Você está andando em círculos. Há uma hora. – Gina acordara com um barulho e deu de cara com Sam andando em círculos. – Daqui a pouco você vai fazer um buraco aí.

-Estou pensando...

-Não pode pensar sentada?

-Claro.

Uma longa pausa.

-Sam?

-O que?

-Você ainda está andando em círculos.

-Eu sei.

-Porque você não se senta? – estava começando a se irritar.

-Porque estou pensando.

-Porque não pensa sentada?!

-Porque estou andando. – respondeu em tom óbvio.

Gina desistiu. Rolou os olhos e foi tomar banho.

-Gina! Sam! – Bonnie entrou no quarto e parou olhando Sam andando em círculos.- O que você está fazendo?

-Pensando.

-Porque você não pensa sentada?

-Porque estou andando.

Bonnie parou olhando para a amiga e piscando.

-O quê, Bonnie? – Gina saiu do banheiro depois de um tempo.

Bonnie acompanhava Sam com o olhar.

-Você vai ficar tonta.

Bonnie sacudiu a cabeça pros lados e voltou-se para Gina.

-Tem uma coisa lá nos jardins que vocês gostariam de ver.

-Hum. – As duas voltaram a olhar para Sam.

-Ela está bem? – Bonnie perguntou depois de uma pausa.

-Não sei. Mais está andando em círculos. Há uma hora.

-Sam, você vai com a gente?

-Hum.

-Acho que isso é um sim, certo? –tentou Gina.

-Hum.

-Sam, quando eu estralar os dedos você vai voltar ao normal. – Bonnie estrelou os dedos três vezes.

-Hum.

-Você sabe outra palavra além de "hum"?

-Hum.

As duas trocaram olhares irritados. Não perceberam que Sam havia parado e olhava para um ponto fixo na janela. Andou até lá e abriu. Espiou para fora. Do nada, apareceu uma coruja das torres vindo em direção á ela com um pacote enorme. Entrou no quarto com ajuda de Sam e largou o pacote em cima de sua cama com uma carta e um pacote (A cama de Sam era do lado da janela maior). Bicou Sam com carinho.

-Skup, vá até o corujal e descanse lá. Depois passe aqui que vou mandar uma carta para Tia Bia, Ok?

Skup deu um pio de concordância e voou pela janela.

Sam olhou sua coruja ir embora e pulou em cima da cama para ler a carta.

_Querida Sam..._

_Estamos morrendo de saudades!_

_Seu tio Beto mandou mil beijos!_

_Aqui em Santa Catarina está começando a esquentar, e aí no Reino Unido? Muito frio?_

_Suas primas Talita e Roberta estão na Faculdade!Talita vai fazer Arquitetura (Continua com a mania de querer trabalhar como trouxa) e Beta vai fazer Comércio Exterior (ela recebeu um convite para trabalhar numa loja no beco Diagonal, uma tal de Gemialidades Weasley)_

_Camila e Larissa estão com saudades de você. Não se preocupe, elas não falaram para ninguém que você é bruxa!_

_Você já se decidiu onde vai passar as férias de Natal?_

_Mande notícias!_

_Mil Beijos_

_Tia Bia._

_Ps1: Caso sua resposta não chegue até nós, já estamos mandando a chave do apartamento no outro envelope._

_Ps2: Seu tio Beto mandou um presente para você! Abra o envelope grande e verá a surpresa!_

Sam terminou de ler a carta com uma lágrima.

-O que foi? – perguntou Gina se sentando do lado da amiga.

-Minha família me mandou uma carta... –disse enxugando as lágrimas.

-Humm...Por isso você estava andando em círculos?

-Sim. A última carta que eles mandaram não chegou aqui, por isso fiquei nervosa.

-Pra quê uma chave de apartamento?

-Talvez vou passar as férias de Natal no Brasil, então eles deixaram já a chave do apartamento, caso chegue lá e eles não estejam em casa.

-Abra esse envelope! –disse apontando para o pacote grande - Quero ver o que é!

Sam abriu o envelope grande. Quase caiu para trás. Era uma...Uma...

-Sam, você sabe...Que...Edição é essa vassoura? É uma Nimbus 2002 edição especial! -Bonnie disse com espanto. – Na loja do meu pai não chegou ainda!

-Meu Mérlim...Sammy, você sabe...Você sabe quanto _custa_ uma dessas ainda em pré-lançamento? Um pouco mais do que você acabou de imaginar. E ainda mais. – Gina falou com o mesmo espanto.

- Não sei como meu tio conseguiu uma dessas! Ele deve ter comprado importada! Agora sei porque ele andava economizando mesmo não precisando...

Gina e Sam trocaram olhares.

-Não vou poder voar com ela agora. Não comentem isso com ninguém, viu?

As amigas assentiram e saíram do quarto. Sam botou sua Nimbus 2002 em baixo da cama.

-Só por precação...-lançou um feitiço conta-ladrão em baixo da cama e na porta do quarto.

Correu para acompanhar Bonnie e Gina muito mais feliz do que acordara naquela manhã.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Finalmente a Bela-Adormecida acordou! –disse Hermione quando Harry se juntou a eles.

-Tive um pesadelo...

-Bom, achei esse Profeta Diário na biblioteca, -disse sem prestar atenção no que o amigo acabara de falar - olhem só: "Encontrado morto Morfino Gaut em sua casa. Foi morto pela maldição da Morte. " Não dão mais nenhum detalhe! –e fechou o livro com muita força.

- Talvez era proibido botar detalhes de morte assim em público - sugeriu Ron.

-Mas não disse nada se roubaram alguma coisa! Um anel, por exemplo!

-Talvez nós estamos procurando no lugar errado... –disse Harry.

- Tem outra biblioteca em Hogwarts? –perguntou Ron, mas logo descartou essa opção –Não, senão nunca teríamos encontrado Hermione nos exames...

-Não tem outra biblioteca –disse Hermione irritada - Mas cada professor tem uma sessão privada em sua sala...- e fez sua melhor expressão Hermionesca.

-Não vejo nenhum professor, tirando Snape e Slughorng, que possam ter um livro desses.

- Bom... Snape não dá mais aulas, graças á Mérlim, mais continua no castelo...

-Não sei porque Mcgonagall não chutou ele ainda daqui...-falou Ron pegando um Profeta Diário em cima da mesa.

-Não é óbvio? Snape não pode se comunicar com Voldemort dentro do castelo! Controle-se, Ron! –disse Mione, pois Ron afundou-se mais no sofá.

-De todo jeito, ninguém o vê fora das masmorras. Até os alunos da sonserina não o vêm mais...

-Se quisermos morrer cedo, vamos bater na porta dele. –disse Ron com espanto e logo imitando Hermione – Bom-Dia, professor, gostaria de ver sua biblioteca privativa para procurar uma coisa que seu mestre tenha feito, e depois de encontrar o que é, pretendemos destruir a coisa, para depois acabar com seu mestre. Podemos entrar?

Os três riram. Hermione logo ficou séria.

-E se não encontrarmos mais uma? E se Voldemort continuar por ai matando e tentando matar o Harry? E se ele fizer mais dessas Horcruxes e não conseguimos achá-las a tempo?

-Nós vamos, Mione. Vamos achar todas. Não tenho que fazer isso só por mim, mais pela memória de Dumbledore e por todos que estão contra ele. –e botou sua mão em cima da amiga, mas logo tirou, pois Ron provavelmente teria um acesso de ciúmes.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho discreto e voltou o olhar para a folha de jornal.

-Bom, não sei quanto a vocês, mais eu estou com fome... –comentou Ron.

-Quando você _não está_ com fome? –perguntou Gina que acabara de chegar com Bonnie e Samantha.

-Também te amo, maninha. Alguém vai querer alguma coisa? Os elfos são sempre tão generosos...

-Rony! E o F.A.L.E.? –Hermione tacou uma almofada na cabeça de Ron

-Calma! Calma! Não servem mais café da manhã nesse horário, então sou obrigado a ir à cozinha! E eles que vem com bandejas e enfiam na sua cara!-explicou.

-Mione, vou com ele, caso devore a cozinha inteira.

Gina, Bonnie e Sam saíram primeiro enquanto Mione dava uma lição de moral sobre os elfos e seus direitos para os garotos.

-O que é o FALA? –perguntou Sam curiosa.

-É FALE. A Hermione criou o "Fundo de Apoio á Liberação do Elfos" no quarto ano. É pra você pagar uma tachinha pro broxe e ajudar a Hermione á libertar os elfos. O que ela não sabe é que os Elfos _adoram_ trabalhar sem ganhar _nada_ em troca.

-Eu acho que ela está certa –comentou Bonnie –Não devemos escravizar os elfos. Devemos pagar pelo menos um "Vale-Refeição" pra eles.

-Pra quê "vale-refeição"? Eles trabalham na cozinha! –e as três começaram a rir. –falando nisso, estou com fome, não comi nada de manhã.

-Também, ficou andando em círculos a manhã toda. Por um momento achei que você tava tentando transfigurar o chão em gelatina. –disse Gina.

E voltaram a rir.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Draquinhoooooooo?? Onde você está? –Pansy revirava tudo que via pela frente.

-Que foi Pansy? –perguntou Pamela –perdeu o Draco de novo?

-Foi...-e começou a choramingar

-Pansy, você já olhou no dormitório do quarto ano?

Pansy arregalou os olhos e desatou a correr para os dormitórios femininos.

-Pobre Pansy...Draco pode sair daí. –disse Pamela sem tirar os olhos da revista que lia.

-Muito Obrigado Pam. Você sabe que eu te amo. –e saiu do seu esconderijo.

-Eu sei. Todos me amam. Só não deixa a Pansy ouvir isso. Falando nela, porque você está se escondendo dela dessa vez?

-Adivinha.

-Ela quer pedir perdão pelo quê?

-Ela quer pedir desculpa por ter transado com o George Mcanzi, do 5º ano.

-Draco, agora sei porque a camada de ozônio se desfaz tão depressa.

-Porque?

-Seus chifres estão cortando ela.

-Cala a boca, Pamela –e jogou uma toalha nela.

- A verdade dói, _Draquinho._

Zabini chegou e pulou por cima do sofá como,_ idiotamente_, fazia todos os dias.

- Meu dia tem sido um inferno. –bufou.

-Agora você sabe como me sinto em relação à convivência com você. –disse Pamela.

- Engraçadinha.

-Porque você não age como uma ser humano e se senta normalmente no sofá? –perguntou Draco.

-Você está com ciúmes só porque eu sei fazer isso e você não.

-Como você descobriu? –perguntou o loiro irônico.

-Rápido, me escondam! –e foi pra baixo do sofá.

-Não é a Giovanna, pode voltar ao normal. Ou melhor, fica ai em baixo mesmo. –Pamela rolou os olhos.

-Quem é Giovanna?-perguntou Draco.

-Ninguém especial...

-É a menina que acha que está grávida do Zabini.- entregou Pamela.

-Muito obrigado, Pamela.

-Quem acha que está grávida de quem? –Draco perguntou sem entender nada.

- Giovanna Happy, uma garota do sexto ano, acha que está grávida do Zabini aqui. Felizmente, ele pegou uma garota viciada em Astrologia, que acha que está grávida só porque trepou com o Zabininho quando "os astros estavam misteriosamente ligados com a Lua" –fez uma voz parecida com Trelawney.

-Isso explica muita coisa. –respondeu Draco.

- Ela não sabe que a camisinha serve pra essas coisas! É ela? –e se jogou rapidamente em baixo do sofá.

-Não. Ela está lá nos jardins agora, Zabini.- e rolou os olhos.

-Que bom...- mas antes de voltar a se sentar no sofá, se jogou no chão novamente.

-Vocês viram o Zabini por aqui? –uma garota de cabelos curtos e morenos veio perguntar.

-Não, Happy. Quando eu encontrá-lo, vou te avisar.

-Obrigada Pamela. Você sabia que hoje a Lua vai entrar em contato com Marte? Isso é muito bom para você que é de Escorpião.– e saiu.

-Eu disse que a menina é pirada. –e voltou sua leitura matinal.

-Sua mentirosa! –Zabini puxou o pé de Pamela. Ela o chutou em seguida.- Ai!

-Não resisti. Sabia que você seria ótimo em flexões?

-Cala a boca. Draco, ela já foi?

-'pera. Acabou de sair. Pode se levantar.

-Ufa.- se sentou do lado de Pamela –como anda com a Pansy?

- Melhor impossível. Estou me escondendo dela. Parece carrapato. Eu não me importo de ela transar com outros caras. Pansy é propriedade pública sonserina. –e deu de ombros.

-Eu disse. Você tem que tratar melhor suas companhias.

-Mais quando a gente quer...-continuou.

Pamela fez uma careta.

-Draco, por favor, não fale da sua vida sexual perto de mim. Me dá náuseas.

-Tabom...

-Enjoada. –disse Zabini –aposto que se fosse a _nossa_ vida sexual –e fez um gesto indicando ele e Pamela- você não sentiria nojo.

-Preciso vomitar, com licença. – e saiu em direção ao dormitório feminino.

-Bom, vou passear nos jardins. Você vem, Zabini?

-Não, prefiro ficar aqui e não ouvir lengalenga que vou virar pai. – Zabini rolou os olhos.-E, além do mais, se eu levantar minhas pernas vão cair.

-Ótimo. Vou sozinho.

E saiu em direção aos jardins.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bonnie, Samantha e Gina andavam em direção a cozinha quando, passando pelos corredores, ouviram uma movimentação nos jardins.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Venham ver! –Colin Creevey passou correndo por eles com seu irmão, Dennis, em seus calcanhares.

-Colin, Colin! Estou com a câmera! Estou com a câmera! –dizia seu irmão sem fôlego.

-Vamos, Dennis! Temos que tirar muitas fotos se quisermos o cargo no Diário de Hogwarts! –e desapareceram pelas escadas que se moviam.

-Que curiosos. –Sam comentou e logo tossiu –vamos lá? –disse com um olhar excitado.

-Vamos. –Gina mal acabara de falar e Sam puxou as duas correndo para as escadas.

-Brasileiro é curioso...-Bonnie comentou pelo caminho.

Chegando nos jardins, uma roda já se formava.

-Parece que caiu do céu. –uma menina da sonserina comentou com uma amiga.

-Será que _ele_ que mandou? –perguntou uma assustada garota da Corvinal.

-Não, Liza. Você-sabe-quem não pode passar pelo encantamento que envolta Hogwarts. –respondeu uma 3ª garota.

-Eu acho que é um meteoro. –falou um garoto da Grifinória.

-Ah. –suspirou - Saiam da minha frente. –uma voz áspera conhecida abria caminho até onde estava o objeto-não-indentificado.

-Malfoy. Venham. –Sam ia pelo caminho aberto por Malfoy.

Quanto mais perto chegavam, mias sentiam um odor horrível.

- Que merda é essa? –perguntou Malfoy quando conseguiu chegar no centro da roda.

Sam, Bonnie e Gina se esticaram entre dois sonserinos e conseguiram ver.

O objeto-não-indentificado era azul-claro. Parecia uma bola. Se não estivesse saindo fumaça, jurariam que a Lula Gigante teria feito aquilo. Tinha um cheiro horrível. O mais perto que conseguiam chegar sem desmaiar com o odor, era onde estava Malfoy, Gina, Sam, Bonnie e mais um grupinho de alunos de todas as casas.

Draco Malfoy chegava mais perto. Em um momento, puxou a gola da blusa para tampar o nariz. Se agachou perto da "bola", pegou um graveto no chão e cutucou.

E cutucou mais para baixo.

Cutucou mais ou menos onde estava seu joelho.

Do nada, o lugar apertado começou a se mover, como gelatina. A bola foi ficando mais azul-claro e, do nada, começou a crescer. Gina e Samantha puxaram Draco dali, senão morreria esmagado. A bola foi tomando forma e crescendo. De repente se transformou numa...

-Carroagem? –Bonnie se assustou.

-Parece a carruagem da...-Gina foi interrompida por Hagrid, que chegava quase chutando os alunos de lá.

-Saiam da frente! Abram espaço! Cheguem mais para trás! –dizia para o pessoal da frente.

Janelinhas apareceram na carruagem azul-clara. Percebia-se alguma coisa lá dentro.

Uma portinhola apareceu onde Hagrid botara a mão.

-Madame Máxime, como é bom revê-la.

Samantha ficou em choque. Que mulher grande. Seu queixo caiu.

-Rúbeo, como é boum te verr. –disse com um sotaque francês.

-Olímpia, você cada dia fica mais bela. –e beijou a mão da giganta.

-Rúbeo, seu tolinho! –disse constrangida.

-Fizeram uma boa viajem?

-Clarro. A carrrruagem nõ ficou com nenhum cheirrro!

-Hum-hum. –alguém tossira dentro da carruagem.

-A, descullpe, querrida. Rúbeo, trrrouxe Pauline. Nõ vou poderr ficarr muito temp. Terrei que irr.

-Ah, Olímpia. Pelo menos passe a noite aqui. Irá escurecer antes de você chegar na França. E você sabe, o feitiço não trabalhará quando escurecer. Ele se perde nos lagos.

-Ok, Rúbeo. Só sta noite. Pauline pode sair.

A tal de Pauline falou num francês muito rápido sem sair da carruagem.

Madame Máxime respondeu igualmente rápida.

-Descullpe, Rúbeo. Pauline dissse qe só sairrá quando ninguém estiverr olhando.

-Tudo bem. Se ela não se importar em a carruagem voltar a se transformar em bola. Ela sairá nos meus aposentos. Depois vem para o castelo.

Máxime falou em francês novamente. Um murmúrio dentro da carruagem ouviram.

-Tudo bem, Rúbeo.

Hagrid encostou sua mão numa parte da carruagem. Do nada, a portinhola fechou e a carruagem voltou a se transformar em bola.

-Saiam da frente! –Hagrid pegou sua guarda-chuva e encostou três vezes na carruagem em forma de bola. A "bola" começara a flutuar. Um murmúrio de assombro rondou os estudantes.

-Andem! Andem!- Hagrid levando a "bola flutuante" e Madame Máxime foram conversando e caminhando até a cabana de Hagrid.

Samantha continuava de queixo caído.

-Que..._ser_ era aquele? –perguntou depois que quase todos já tinham voltado para o castelo.

-Madame Máxime? Ela é diretora da Beauxbatons, uma escola francesa. Ela é meio giganta. Como o Hagrid.

-O que me intriga é quem que estava dentro da carruagem.

-Era a Pauline. É uma pessoa francesa. –disse Bonnie com um tom óbvio.

-Isso deu pra perceber. –falou Malfoy num tom tedioso. –deve ser alguém para ajudar os elfos.- passou os dedos entre os cabelos e logo botou nos bolsos. E voltou a caminhar.

-Como vocês poder ter..._Nojo_ de uma criatura _perfeita _como essa? –falou Bonnie sonhadoramente.- De uma criatura _gostosa, linda, cheirosa_ e...Todos os adjetivos bons que eu não me lembro agora!-suspirou.

-Bonnie. É o Malfoy. O Sonserino que quase botou seu pai na falência...-lembrou Bonnie.

-Eca, Bonnie. –falou Samantha.

-Pele menos vocês já beijaram ele. Já sentiram o perfume dele. Já...Já...Ah.-suspirou mais uma vez.

-Ni, ele me traiu. Com a minha melhor amiga.-falou Samantha - ele não é lá essas coisas.

-Não. Ele é melhor. Muito melhor.

-Vamos voltar para as cozinhas antes que ela faça uma poça de baba aqui. –e levaram Bonnie pelos braços, enquanto a amiga ainda olhava(lê-se babava) em Malfoy.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Draco Malfoy andava pelos jardins olhando o céu azul. Estava no começo de novembro, cada dia ia ficando mais frio.

Suspirou enquanto via a Lula Gigante se mexer no horizonte.

Uma brisa fria espalhava seus cabelos.

Sentou-se pensando em nada. Aquela era uma vista muito bonita. A mesma brisa fria ia deixando seus olhos semi-serrados. Seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados. O sol batia em sua face e o esquentava. Tudo estava tão calmo...Poderia dormir ali. Encostou-se à grama verde dos jardins e ficou observando o céu novamente. Seus olhos cada vez mais pesados...a brisa estava tão gostosa. Fechou os olhos. Mal fechara, ouviu um grito, que parecia um chamado:

-Draquinhooooooooooooooo! Te achei! –Pansy vinha correndo em sua direção. Nesse momento, Draco quis que a terra se abrisse e o engolisse.

-Oi Pansy.-disse querendo pular no pescoço da morena.

-Eu estava te procurando. –e ficou olhando o rosto de Draco de cima. **(N/A: Draco está deitado na grama e a Pansy em pé).**

-Sério? –disse num tom sarcástico.

-Sim!- e sentou-se ao lado do loiro.-Sabe, Draco...eu queria te pedir desculpa...

-Pelo quê, Pansy?-disse ainda de olhos fechados.

-Sabe...Eu estava precisando de uma nova experiência... Não que a sua não seja boa, mas...-a partir daí Draco não ouviu mais nada. Começara a dormir.

Draco voava em sua vassoura naquele céu azul. Apreciava tudo. Estava tão alto, que podia tocar nas nuvens. Fazia zigue-zague entre elas. Quando olhou para o castelo, um borrão vermelho vinha em seu encontro.

-Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Gina Weasley não respondeu. Só ficou voando envolta de Draco.

-Draquinho?-perguntou a ruiva.

-Do que você me chamou?

-Draquinho? –a ruiva chegava mais perto e começava a chocalhar o loiro.

-Pare, eu vou cair da vassoura!

-Draquinhooooo? –e continuava a mexer em Draco.

Draco levantou-se tão rápido que bateu na cabeça de Pansy, que logo se jogou para trás.

-Ain, Draquinhoo...-e massageava a testa.

-Desculpa, Pansy.- falou sem sentir realmente o que dissera.

-Então, o que você acha? Você me desculpa?

Draco ficou meio atordoado, sem saber, ao menos, o que a garota tivera lhe dito.

-Claro, Pansy, claro. –disse Draco, ainda não sabendo o que havia acontecido.

-Sabia que você entenderia! – e começou a beijar o sonserino.

-Pansy...Pansy...Pansy! Para, ok? Não aqui.

-Tabom...-disse com um sorriso malicioso e voltou para o castelo.

Draco se encostou novamente na grama verde e fechou os olhos. Tentou relaxar novamente. Pansy estragara o momento. Levantou-se e voltou para o castelo.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na biblioteca, logo após o almoço procurando por alguma pista, quando viram um vulto preto atrás deles.

-Quem está ai? –Harry olhara antes. Como estavam ainda no final de outubro, não havia ninguém na biblioteca.

-Potter, quanto tempo - uma voz áspera vinha do meio das gôndolas.

-Snape?- Hermione se levantara e olhava de onde vinha a voz.

-Professor Snape. Não é porque não leciono mais, que vocês não me devem respeito. –e saiu das sombras. Estava mais pálido que nunca. Parecia não ver a luz do dia há muito tempo.

-_Professor_ Snape, anda nos espionando? –perguntou Harry levantando uma sobrancelha. Como Snape não dava mais aula, não poderia tirar pontos da grifinória que Hermione duramente conseguia todas as aulas.

-Potter, continua fazendo perguntas estúpidas e tendo pensamentos ainda mais estúpidos. Você acha que perderia meu tempo tão precioso espionando três pirralhos metidos?

Harry se controlou para não dizer "Sim", mas conteve-se em apenas fazer uma careta para o professor.

-Aparentemente, vocês não mudaram nada. Com licença, tenho mais o que fazer, além de aturar a suas companhias. –e voltou para as sombras.

-O que será que ele está fazendo aqui? –perguntou Ron.

-Deve estar procurando algum livro. É pra isso que serve a biblioteca, Rony. –explicou Hermione voltando sua atenção para o livro que estava lendo.

-Aposto que ele está tramando algo. –começou Harry.

-Harry, deixa pra lá, vocês não esperavam que ele desse flores para vocês, não?

Harry murmurou alguma coisa inaudível e voltou sua atenção para os _Profetas Diários_ antigos.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

De noite, perto da hora do jantar, Gina estava olhando a janela da Sala Comunal quando reparou que pessoas se moviam perto da cabana de Hagrid. Viu ele, Madame Máxime e mais uma mulher que parecia uma anã perto do dois indo em direção ao castelo.

"Deve ser a pessoa que estava dentro da carruagem", pensou, mas fora interrompida por Bonnie.

-Gina, nem te conto. –começou a amiga.

-Ok, então não conta. –disse. Gina não estava em seus melhores dias.

-Eu vou contar só pra te contrariar. –disse Bonnie nem se importando com o comentário da amiga.- Sabe aquele garoto que entrou para a Sonserina, o Justin Mcloski? Então, –continuou sem ao menos a amiga confirmar que conhecia o sonserino – eu estava um dia desses passando pelos corredores, quando sem querer, esbarrei nele. E ele falou: Desculpa, eu não te vi. Daí eu disse: Ah, não tem problema. Daí ele se apresentou (como se eu já não soubesse o nome dele) e eu falei quem eu era. Agora somos amigos. E hoje ele me convidou para ir ao próximo passeio de Hogsmeade com ele! – Bonnie estava super feliz. Desde que começara as aulas, ela se apaixonou perdidamente pelo sonserino.

-Quem vai com quem á Hogsmeade? –Samantha chegara.

-Eu vou no próximo passeio á Hogsmeade com o Justin Mcloski. –disse Bonnie, sorrindo de orelha á orelha.

-Que bom. –disse Sam sorrindo.

Do nada, todos no castelo ouviram um som que parecia um berro.

-Que...foi isso? –disse Sam tampando os ouvidos.

Logo, a voz de Minerva Mcgonagall fora ouvida em todos os cantos do castelo.

-Por favor, todos os alunos venham ao Salão Principal. –falara alto.

-Quem deu alto-falantes para a diretora?! –perguntou Sam e Bonnie.

-Meu pai...-disse Gina envergonhada.-Vamos lá.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Silêncio! – mandou Mcgonagall, depois de todos chegarem.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Gina quando se sentaram.

-Não sei, mais parece ser muito importante. – respondeu Hermione.

-Vocês também ouviram o berro da Mcgonagall? –perguntou Bonnie.

-Sim. Pensei que ia quebrar meus tímpanos. –respondeu Rony.

-Hum. –Sam sentou olhando para o chão.

-Vai começar...-Gina caiu os ombros.

- Como você sabem –começou Mcgonagall – eu era diretora da casa Grifinória. Como agora sou diretora de Hogswarts, precisávamos de um diretor para a Casa. Hagrid, nosso guarda-caça, se ofereceu para ficar temporariamente até acharmos um professor para Transfiguração e um diretor para Grifinória. Pois agora apresento Pauline Charlotte Dubois **(N/A: Pronuncia-se **_**Duboá**_**),** a nova professora de Transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória.

-Foi ela que eu vi na janela –disse Gina.

Pauline era da altura da professora Minerva, se duvidar maior. Tinha uma aparência jovem, de 25 anos. Uma longa cascata de cabelos louros-prateados caía quase até sua cintura. Tinha grandes olhos azul-profundos e dentes muito brancos e iguais_._ A pele era de porcelana. Estava com uma roupa azul-claro. Sorria cordialmente para o Salão e acenava como se tivesse acabado de ser escolhida Miss Universo. Quando foi cumprimentar Mcgonagall, mexeu os cabelos loiros. Como era de costume depois da apresentação de um novo professor, ou diretor de uma Casa, todos aplaudem. Dessa vez, as garotas levantaram e começaram a aplaudir. Os garotos, por sua vez, ficaram sentados encarando a professora Dubois com uma cara de palhaço...

-Harry, Rony, acordem! –Hermione cutucava os amigos estranhando aquilo tudo.

Gina olhou para os lados e viu que não era só os grifinórios que estavam com uma cara idiota. Todos os garotos de Hogwarts estavam daquele jeito!

-Professora, você podia prender seu cabelo novamente? –pediu Mcgonagall com um tom de irritação.

-Clarro. – e prendeu os cabelos. Quase no mesmo momento, os garotos voltaram ao normal.

-Como estava dizendo, a professora Dubois ensinara Transfiguração e será diretora da Grifinória. Ela veio da França. Ensinava na Beuxbatoons. Agora, senhores, o banquete!

Como sempre, a comida aparecia do nada. Sam estranhava o que acontecera com os garotos.

- A professora deve ser veela. –comentou Bonnie.

-O que é veela? –perguntou Samantha.

-Veelas são capazes de enfeitiçar os homens com a sua beleza. Elas têm a pele lisa e os cabelos prateados e mesmo quando não tem vento, o cabelo esvoaça atrás delas. –explicou Hermione - Ela não deve ser inteiramente veela. Deve ser que nem a Fleur, neta de uma. Senão os garotos teriam ficado bem piores. –e deu um olhar carrancudo para Ron que segurava o garfo com a ponta do dedo indicador e olhava para a professora abobadamente.

- Porque você não foi muito afetado, Harry? – Harry só olhou abobado para a professora Dubois por pouco tempo. Um dos _únicos_ que fez isso.

- Acho que porque consigo me controlar, né, Rony? –e deu um chute em baixo da mesa na canela do amigo.

-Hum? –e olhou para Harry. Parecia que iria babar.

-Ronald, controle-se. –Hermione estava brava.

-Ok. – mas até o fim do jantar ficou comendo com a faca e cortando com o garfo. Sem contar que tentou beber o sal.

-Ah...-Sam bocejou. – Amanhã é segunda-feira... –disse com um suspiro – não temos nenhum período livre...

-Eu também não tenho. –uma voz sonhadora veio de trás das garotas.

- Temos a primeira aula de transfiguração amanhã com você. –falou com a loira.

-Sim. –disse Luna – Vocês vão ter algum período livre terça-feira?

- Os últimos dois horários. Porque, Luna? –perguntou Sam.

- Vocês gostariam de caçar Fadinhas Bronklioufles comigo? –perguntou com os olhos assustadoramente do tamanho de duas bolas de golfe.

- Fadinhas Bronklioufles?? Eu adoro essas fadinhas! Lá no Brasil foi proibida a caça delas, por que é um tipo de comida para os pássaros!

- Brankilofas?? O que é isso? –perguntou Bonnie.

- Bronklioufles, Bonnie. São fadinhas que ajudam a encontrar um objeto perdido. –falou Luna carinhosamente.

- E são ótimas como chaveiros!

- Você já conseguiu prender uma como chaveiro? –perguntou Luna com os olhos-bolas de golfe.

- Claro! É só você passar elas no mel! No começo fica um pouco...melado, mas depois fica normal. Você só precisa tomar cuidado para elas não jogarem mel em você e elas não saírem com uma careta. Uma vez prendi uma que congelou mostrando o dedo do meio para mim.

-Vocês vão querer ir também? –perguntou Luna sonhadoramente.

-Terça–feira vou ajudar a Hermione a procurar mais artigos para o FALE. –explicou com sinceridade Bonnie.

- Tenho muitos deveres, Luna. E a detenção. Vai começar duas horas mais cedo na terça, vamos cobrir o horário desse domingo, já que ninguém tinha vontade de ir.

Harry suspirou chateado lembrando da detenção.

- Eu te ajudo a caçar antes da detenção –disse Sam com uma expectativa sincera.

-Então vou indo. Tchau. –e saiu flutuando como sempre.

-Você realmente vai caçar essas fadinhas? –perguntou Ron á Samantha.

-Claro. Elas existem de verdade; eu tenho uma lá em cima. –Sam falou.

-Hermione...-começou Bonnie.

-Nunca ouvi falar. Desculpa, Sam, mas eu poderia dar uma olhada na fadinha hoje ou amanhã?

-Claro né. Vou indo, preciso terminar um dever de poções.

-Nós também. Tchau povo. –Gina e Bonnie acompanharam Sam.

Sam voltou para seu dormitório pensando, novamente, em Harry.

-Tão perto, mas tão longe...-murmurou.

-O que, Sam? –perguntou Gina.

-Não, nada.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Harry, antes de dormir, ficou pensando como Sam começou a olhá-lo diferente. Era um olhar familiar...um olhar que ele já havia visto e alguém, mas não se lembrava.

-Harry, cara.-comentou Neville.

-Hum?

-Você está tentando botar a calça do pijama como blusa.

-A –Harry_ realmente_ tentava botar a calça como blusa. –obrigado, Neville.

O amigo se deitou e logo começou a roncar.

Harry o imitou em seguida, adormecendo rapidamente, só tendo tempo de pensar em o que Snape estava falando.

_To be __Continued__._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ju ouve - Say Goodbye - Chris Brown**

**Oi gente! -foje dos tomates- Meuw Mérlin, desculpa pela demora! Gente, é sério, eu não tive tempo! Cada semana eu tinha uma prova, eu preciso aumentar minha média em matemática e eu não tava entendendo absolutamente nada em ciências. Desculpa, Desculpa, desculpa!! Prometo que vou postar o próximo capítulo em no máximo 1 mês! Ou pelos menos vou tentar ;**

**As reviews:**

**Thaty:** _Obrigada! A Pamela vai ser bastante, digamos, malvada._

**Nandaa Malfoy: **_Bom, eu te respondi por e-mail, então não vou responder tudo de novo aqui, mais, denovo, Obrigada!_

**Gente, reviews ajuda a autora a postar capítulos mais rápido, sabia? Ah, e claro, e ajuda a também a autora a não esquecer que tem fãns que vão matá-la por não postar outro capítulo rápido **

**bjos, Ju.**


	7. VI Atrapalhadas

**Há, finalmente eu postei! Me desculpem, pooor favooor *-***

**Espero que gostem!**

**=x=**

Harry acordara naquela segunda feira com um barulho de tombo

- Que aconteceu? – Ron pulou da cama e pegou sua varinha.

-Não sei...Simas, o que aconteceu com seu joelho? –perguntou assustado.

- Desculpa, gente! – era Simas. – Fui tomar banho e escorreguei...-mostrou um joelho sangrando.

- Deixa eu ver...-Neville olhou bem para o machucado. – Vá até a Madame Pomfrey e peça a ela uma erva frigna. Deve estancar o sangramento.

- Obrigado, Neville. –estranhou Simas.

-Eu te ajudo. – Dino foi até o amigo e botou seu braço direito em cima do seu ombro e saíram do quarto com Simas mancando.

- Não era mais fácil fazer aquele feitiço que seca o sangue? –perguntou Ron se sentando na cama.

-Não iria parar de sangrar. Já cai no banheiro também e Madame Pomfrey me disse pra botar a tal de erva. Ajuda bastante com qualquer ferimento.

-Que bom que você sabia disso, Neville. –agradeceu Harry, impressionado com a ajuda do amigo. –já pensou em ser curandeiro?

-Não – riu Neville – Mas deve ser interessante, já que sou bom em Herbologia. – pela primeira vez os amigos presenciaram o amigo se gabando do seu "dom" em Herbologia.

- Só não vai ficar metido por causa disso. –disse Ron tacando uma almofada em Neville.

-Pode ter certeza que não. Vou indo. É melhor se apresar, a primeira aula será com o Slughorn. –disse com um sorriso.

-Pode crê. – Ron pulou da cama e se trancou no banheiro.

Harry rolou os olhos e começou a ver que aulas teriam hoje: dois tempos de Poções, Um de Herbologia, Almoço, tempo livre e depois DCAT.

Pegou sua toalha e obrigou Rony abrir a porta para poder tomar seu banho.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sam ficara acordada a noite toda (ou assim sentia) pensando em...bom, várias coisas, entre elas saudade de casa, Harry, saudade do calor do Brasil, Harry, saudade da família, Harry, saudade de seu playstation 3, Harry, entre outros...

-Sam, você está acordada? – perguntou Gina com a voz abafada.

-Hum. –respondeu com a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro, que estava embaixo de três cobertas e embaixo de quatro almofadas.

-Posso te pergunta uma coisa?

_-Fala._

-Como você consegue respirar embaixo de tanta coisa?

_-Conseguindo._

-Ah.

Uma longa pausa.

_-Você ouviu isso?_

-Isso o que?

_-Um barulho. Parece que veio do dormitório aqui perto..._

-Sempre tem barulho lá.

_-Sério?_

-Sam, você dorme como uma pedra. Pra te acordar, eu preciso de uma corneta. –e apontou uma corneta que a torcida usa em jogos de quadribol. Bonnie jogou a última no lixo, por isso ela de vez em quando dormia no dormitório da irmã dela, Maggie, do quarto ano.

-Eu tenho sono pesado. Sonho muito com lutadores de sumo. –e se levantou, deixando várias cobertas e almofadas caírem no chão. –Com minha bagunça eu me entendo –explicou para uma assustada Gina.

-Hoje é segunda, temos transfiguração no primeiro tempo. – disse Gina se levantando com esforço.

-Que bom. Aula com a francesinha. –disse Bonnie entrando no quarto resmungando.

-Não pode ser tão ruim assim... –disse Sam dando de ombros.

**_Logo Após a Primeira Aula de Transfiguração..._**

-Ela é pior que um trasgo montanhês! –disse Sam entrando na torre de poções.

-E foi você que disse que não podia ser tão ruim...-lembrou Bonnie sentando (lê-se jogando-se) na cadeira do lado da amiga.

-Ela é tão...HUM - disse bufando e esfregando a parte atingida.

-Podia ter sido pior. –Gina consolou Samantha se sentando ao lado da amiga.

-Isso é impossível. –resmungou a amiga.

-Mas exatamente, como aconteceu? –perguntou Bonnie.

_**FLASKBACK.**_

_**Aula de Transfiguração.**_

- _Bonne Journée, la classe! Comme vous le savez mai déjà, je suis le nouveau professeur de transfiguration. Me adopté ce que vous avez fait dans la dernière leçon._–e olhou melhor para os alunos. Parecia que um grande "?" estava pairando por cima das cabeças dos alunos. – O, me desscullpe. Fiqei ton enpollgada que acabei farrando frrancêss! – e deu uma risadinha. – Bom dia, turrma! Como vocêss já deve saberr, sou a novo prrofessorra de transfigurração. Me passarram o que vocês fizerram na ultima aula. Pelo que vi, vocêss parrarram em transfigurarr objetos em serres flutuantes. Bon, -e fez um gesto com a varinha e uma caixa que estava do lado mais distante da sala flutuou até a professora. Ou _devia_ ter feito isso.

No meio do caminho, mais precisamente em cima de Samantha, Bonnie e Gina, a caixa começou a despencar. Gina se jogou no chão acompanhada de Bonnie, e, como Sam estava cochilando, _como sempre_, a caixa caiu bem sobre sua cabeça, fazendo-a acordar imediatamente.

-Mas que foi isso? –levantando de um salto e ficando com os cabelos alaranjados.

-Ó, me dessculpe, querrida! Eu perdi a concentrração! Ó! – e olhou para os cabelos da grifinória. – Você é um metamorrfomaga!

-Sim. –bufou, tirando a poeira dos objetos que caíram em cima de sua cabeça. – ATCHIM! –e começou a espirrar.

-Ah, não.- Gina foi segurar a amiga, mais era tarde demais.

Samantha começara a espirrar e, a cada espirro que dava, ela ia para trás. Foi andando, andando, até que tropeçou na caixa-flutuante-que-batera-em-sua-cabeça. Sam rolou no chão, ainda espirrando.

-Droga! –era a única coisa que conseguia pronunciar entre os espirros.

-Ó, querrida! Deixe-me ajudarr ocê! – Dubois fez um gesto com a varinha sorridente, esperando que Sam ficasse imobilizada, mas, ao invés do que pretendia, Sam começou a sapatear freneticamente por toda a sala. Espirrando.

-SOCORRO! –gritava indo em direção a janela. – ATCHIM!

-Ó meul mérrlim!!

-Petrificus Totalus! –gritou Gina alcançando sua varinha rapidamente.

Sam, com um estrondo, caiu no chão. Estava com os cabelos vermelhos-vivo de raiva. Seus olhos davam medo. Muito medo.

-Você está bem? –disse Bonnie recuperando sua varinha que tinha sido chutada por Sam.

-HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! –tentava falar, mas sua boca parecia grudada.

-Ok, ah, _Finite Incantate. _–Gina desfez os feitiços.

Sam levantou-se com um salto, seus cabelos parecendo ter vida própria.

-Você...-disse entre dentes. – usou o _Tarantallegra _em mim. Minhas pernas estão dormentes. Minha cabeça está doendo. Minhas costas estão me matando...

-Me descuulpe, querrida! Eu non consiguo me concentrarr direito com tanto barrulho!

-Você...Não conseguiu...Se concentrar...Com tanto...Barulho?

-Samantha, calma, ela não fez por querer...Calminha...-Bonnie segurou o braço da amiga. Viu que ela estava quente. Os olhos dela faiscavam. Sam, como muitos grifinórios, se irritava _muito_ fácil.

-Querida, hoje é meu prrimeiro dia de aula! Estou mui animada. Non consigo me concentrarr para fazerr um feitiço.

- Samy, calma, calminha, vai. – Bonnie continuava a tentar acalmar a amiga.

-Minha cabeça está latejando...eu vou acabar com... - ninguém nunca soube ao certo o que ou _quem_ Sam iria acabar, pois no exato momento, o sinal tocou avisando o término da primeira aula.

-Vamos. –Gina pegou o outro braço de Sam e com Bonnie conduziu-a a porta.

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

-Ah, é verdade. – lembrou Bonnie quando Slughorn entrou na sala.

-Minha cabeça ainda está latejando. Quando eu encontrar aquela professorinha francesa de meia tigela num corredor escuro, ela já era.

-Calma Sam.

Sam bufou.

-Bom Dia Alunos! – Slughorn, com sua pança enorme, encostou-se na mesa. – Vamos começar as aulas, não precisam eogar seu slivros agora. Bom, alguém sabe e dizer que poçãozinhas são essas?

Havia nas três mesas ocupadas, três poções. Na mesa em que as meninas estavam, havia uma poção cor de lama que não tinha um aroma muito agradável.

-Pollisuco. – murmurou Bonnie.

- Essa é a poção que eu não preciso? – perguntou Sam.

-É. –e levantou a mão.

-Sim, srta. Wright?

-Essa aqui é a Poção Pollisuco. Faz quem a bebe se transformar em outra pessoa. Mais só se transforma se a poção tiver um fio de cabelo, ou uma unha da pessoa escolhida.

-Muito bem, srta. Wright. 10 pontos para Grifinória. E essa aqui, alguém sabe me dizer? – e apontou para uma poção com um cheiro diferente.

-Essa é a poção do amor! Faz quem a bebe se apaixonar por alguém. E tem uma curiosidade, cada pessoa sente um cheiro diferente de acordo por quem a pessoa gosta. Agora por exemplo, estou sentindo um cheiro de mar, com um pouquinho de madeira queimada, e...-Bonnie arregalou os olhos e ficou parecendo um pimentão. Sentou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

-Bom senhorita Wright! Mais 10 pontos para a sua casa! – Slughorn falou sem se preocupar com o que a grifinória falara. – Bom, agora, quero que vocês façam uma redação sobre o que sabem sobre essas poções. Tem até o final da aula.

Mal terminara de falar, Bonnie já começara a escrever. Sam imitou-a em seguida. A única coisa que Gina sabia era que eram poções muito complicadas para se preparar. Ficou a aula toda copiando o que as amigas escreviam.

-Acabou a aula! Deixem suas redações em cima da minha mesa, por favor. - Slughorn falara logo quando bateu a sineta indicando o término da aula.

Gina entregou tremendo. Provavelmente valeria nota, e sabia que sua redação estava uma droga.

-Fácil, não? – perguntou Bonnie.

-Não. –disse Gina – eu não entendo nada de poções. E de adivinhação. E de História da Magia.

Saíram das masmorras e foram direto almoçar. Estavam morrendo de fome.

-Minha cabeça ainda dói. – resmungou Samantha se sentando ao lado de Gina.

-Você devia ir na Madame Pomfrey. Você caiu feio lá.

-Vou almoçar e depois vou lá.

Gina, involuntariamente, olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu um loiro fitando-a. Rapidamente, começou a ficar vermelha.

-Gina, que foi? – perguntou Bonnie.

-Nada não.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Zabini, deu. Não quero saber do que aconteceu, ok? – falou Draco entre dentes.

-Mas, Draco, foi, uau. Tipo, ela é tão...única! – os olhos de Zabini brilhavam.

-Você fala isso de toda garota que você gosta. – e rolou os olhos.

-Mas Draco, dessa vez é sério. Eu to gostando dela de verdade.

-Você fala isso de toda garota que você gosta. – repetiu Pamela.

-Mas, Draco – seus olhos brilharam, embora Draco não percebesse. – Olha ela lá! –e mirou com a cabeça a mesa da Corvinal.

Draco ergueu os olhos para ver se garota era isso tudo que Zabini falava.

-Fiquei com ela ano passado. – e voltou sua atenção para os ovos com bacon.

-Draco, não estrague minha felicidade.

-Ela beija bem. – lembrou Draco erguendo o garfo com bacon com uma cara pensativa.

Pamela levantou as sobrancelhas de modo pensativo e continuou a comer.

-E ela é tão...especial...-Os olhos de Zabini voltaram a brilhar.

-Ela é gostosa. – Draco finalmente comera o bacon do garfo.

-Draco! Não acredito que você...bom, é verdade. – disse concordando com o amigo.

Pamela olhou para trás e deu uma olhada na garota que no exato momento acenou para Zabini.

-Ela não é isso tudo. – resmungou.

-Você está com ciúmes, Pamela?

-Não mencione meu nome em vão, por favor.

-Pamela Heine está com ciúmes de mim! De mim! Haha! – e se encostou na cadeira folgadamente.

-Draco, posso matar seu melhor amigo? – falou Pamela sem erguer os olhos do seu almoço.

-Arranque a boca dele primeiro, por favor.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu paro então, se atrapalha tanto a vidinha tola de vocês. – Zabini não duvidava do que Pamela podia fazer. Corriam boatos de que ela não fora aceita na Beuxbatoons porque _quase_ atirara pela janela uma aluna de lá que rira da sua roupa.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – resmungou Pamela.

-_Você não sabe o quanto. – _Zabini a imitou com uma voizinha ridiculamente infantil, mas se calara ao ver o olhar maníaco da sonserina.

Draco rolou os olhos e, como habitualmente, olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Adorava achar qualquer coisinha que fosse para poder zombar do que eles tenham feito.

Passando seus olhos pela ponta da mesa, viu um pequeno rosto em volto de longos cabelos ruivos. Seus olhos azuis frios se encontraram com os quentes e achocolatados dela. Percebeu que o rosto da grifinória começara a ficar com uma cor meio avermelhada._ Desprezo_, logo pensou.

-Que foi, Draquinho? – Pansy dera o ar de sua graça da mesa Sonserina.

-Nada não.

**.l XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Por Favor, os senhores Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Samantha Samuels, Virgínia Weasley e Bruna Heine venham até a sala da diretora. – Foi o aviso que ouviram após o sinal que o almoço havia terminado.

-Tava tão bom sem a detenção...-resmungou Harry se juntando a Sam e Gina.

-É, pena que aquele redemoinho que passava aqui perto já passou. Bem que ela podia ter esquecido da detenção, não? – falou Gina.

-Seria melhor. Já pensaram em um feitiço de memória? - mencionou Sam.

Harry e Gina trocaram olhares e deram uma risadinha.

-O que? Eu falei sério!

-Não, nada...- e pararam na frente da estátua de gárgula.

Em cinco minutos, Bruna Heine fez companhia a eles, e em seguida, o grupinho de Sonserinos.

-Porque a Parkison não foi chamada? – perguntou Heine.

-Ela encheu tanto a Mcgonagall para liberar ela que a diretora acabou cedendo.

-Aff. – resmungou Sam.

-Quê?

-É uma expressão brasileira trouxa que usamos quando...ah, esqueçam.

A Gárgula se movera e em pouco tempo todos já estavam na sala com a diretora.

-Bom dia professora. – falaram os alunos quando entraram na sala.

-Bom dia. Eu os chamei aqui para dar um pequeno comunicado. Vocês não tiveram detenção nos últimos dias por causa do redemoinho que passou por perto, então, para evitar qualquer tipo de acidente, decidimos que iriam ficar sem detenção pelo final de semana. Como hoje é segunda feira, poderão voltar a atividade normal da detenção. Mas, como foi prometido, o final deste mês terá uma forte frente fria aqui, então não adiantara nada vocês limparem o Lago Negro. Por tanto, eu e os professores concordamos em trocar a detenção de Limpar o Lago Negro por serem encarregados da limpeza das Cozinhas.

-O quê?! – exclamou Draco Malfoy. – Isso é tarefa dos Elfos Domésticos! Meu pai ficará sabendo disso.

-Não precisa se incomodar com isso, sr. Malfoy. Seu pai, como o resto dos conselheiros de Hogwarts, já estão cientes da detenção. Posso garantir que seu pai ficou furioso em saber disso, mas como já ouve um acidente há um tempo atrás no conselho, ele não poderá intervir com sua detenção. – e levantou uma sobrancelha. Harry pode perceber que ela forçava sua feição rigorosa. Bem que ela queria rir da cara de pasmo de Malfoy. Harry mordeu as bochechas para não esboçar qualquer reação.

-Então, começamos hoje? – perguntou Zabini com a cara franzida.

-Sim, senhor Zabini. No mesmo horário.

-A senhora poderia explicar para mim como os Elfos vão deixar a gente fazer o trabalho deles? – perguntou Heine numa tentativa de burlar a professora.

-Como o próprio Ministro da Magia proclamou, a nova lei contra o trabalho escravo de Elfos Domésticos acabará no início do ano que vem, e como Hogwarts apóia rigorosamente a nova lei como apóia o próprio Ministro, essa lei começou antes, aqui mesmo em Hogwarts. Por isso, todo Elfo Doméstico que aqui trabalha ganha o devido salário e férias. Por tanto, no momento em que os senhores forem para a cozinha, só estará o Elfo que vai dizer o que fazer. O resto estará desfrutando de 3 horas de descanso. -disse com azedume. estava na cara de Mcgonagall não apoiava a nova lei.

Harry e Gina sorriram. O Senhor Weasley, Ministro da Magia, concordou com Hermione sobre o F.A.L. E. e assinou a lei contra a escravidão de Elfos Domésticos logo após tomar o cargo. Por isso, Hermione já teria um cargo no Ministério da Magia quando sair de Hogwarts. A amiga ficou toda boba quando soube.

**FLASHBACK**

-Hermione, agora que sou Ministro da Magia e está chegando seu aniversário...-começou Sr. Weasley na última semana de férias n'A Toca.

-Sim, sr. Weasley?

-Bom, você sabe que eu sempre te apoiei com aquela história do Fundo de Apoio a Libertação dos Elfos, então, já que você tem um certo jeito com leis, eu queria dizer que amanhã irei apresentar o seu projeto de lei no Ministério.

Hermione deixou cair seu copo no chão com estrondo. Estava boquiaberta.

-E como já é seu último ano em Hogwarts, quando você terminar o ano acadêmico, gostaria que viesse trabalhar comigo com Ministério administrando a nova lei.

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e foi abraçar o Senhor Weasley.

Depois disso era uma conversa de "Quando eu trabalhar no Ministério vou fazer isso... pra cá, vou reclamar sobre isso pra lá... Rony fazia questão de imitar a amiga com uma voizinha mais que irritante. Ela relamente parecia Percy Weasley, o último Weasley que entrara no Ministério.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

-Então, já podemos ir? Preciso ir a Ala Hospitalar. – falou Sam.

- Mas não se esqueçam, oito horas nas cozinhas. Podem ir.

Harry, antes de sair, deu uma espiada no quadro atrás da professora. Podia jurar que viu Alvo Dumbledore limpando as lentes dos óculos de meia lua. Esboçou um sorriso e saiu com Ginny e Samantha.

-Bom, agora não temos mais que mergulhar naquele Lago imundo para limpá-lo. – comentou Malfoy quando saiam.

-Correção: _Eu_ que tinha que limpá-lo. Porque você fazia questão de ficar se mostrando na sua performace de Lago Dos Cisnes. – comentou Sam.

-Engraçadinha.

-Agora teremos que fazer o trabalho dos Elfos Domésticos. Hupf. – Zabini baixou os ombros.

-Não reclama Zabini, podia ser pior.

-Como Weasley? – e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ela poderia mandar a gente limpar o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ai precisaríamos de muito desinfetante e nunca terminaríamos. - falou com a melhor expressão série que podia.

-Haha. Não vejo a menor graça.

-Pois eu vejo. – e começou a rir debochadamente.

Os três grifinórios viraram no corredor seguinte e seguiram para a Torre da Grifinória.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Ainda não acredito que teremos que limpar as cozinhas! – lamentou Zabini.

-Zabini, a gente já entendeu isso. Dá pra parar de repetir?

Zabini suspirou e fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Quando andavam distraidamente pelos corredores do térreo, encontraram Luna Lovegood saltitando em sua direção.

-Olá Bruna. – disse sonhadoramente.

-Oi Luna. Está indo pra onde?

-Estou procurando a Gina Weasley.

-Hum.

-Você a viu?

-Sim, mas acho que está na torre da Grifinória já.

-Ok. Obrigada, Bruna. –e saiu saltitante.

-Porque você fala com _ela_? – perguntou Zabini com nojo.

-Sei lá, eu gosto dela. – e deu de ombros.

-Ata...Você é lésbica? – Zabini arregalou os olhos.

-Não, idiota. – revirou os olhos – sei lá, ela pode ser maluca, ser uma das pessoas menos populares de Hogwarts, mas eu gosto da companhia dela, gosto da amizade dela.

-Então tá. – Zabini arregalou os olhos e continuo andando.

-Não sei porque dizem que ela é biruta. Ela só acredita no que acha que existe, como as pessoas religiosas, como cientistas, como você achando que tem cérebro, enfim. Não vejo o _porque_ de chamarem ela de maluca.

Zabini olhou para Draco e fez um som de "cuo-cuo".

-E também não sei o porque de eu ainda estar andando com vocês. –e parou no meio do caminho. Deu meia volta e foi atrás de Luna.

-Cada dia mais maluca, cada dia mais linda. – e suspirou.

-Credo, Zabini.

-Olá rapazes. – Era Heidy Zelaf, uma menina do sexto ano da Corvinal.

-Olá Heidy, como vai? – perguntou Draco. Já saíra com Heidy, mais no tempo em que ela ainda não tinha peito nem bunda. –_é exatamente nesse momento que eu, narrador(a), lembro de como os garotos pensam. Hupf._-

-Vou bem, e vocês?

-É, também. Escuta, o que você vai fazer no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade?

-Bom, eu e umas amigas íamos ao Três Vassouras. Porque? – perguntou com um olhar que a dedurava.

-Bom, você gostaria de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo? – e levantou uma sobrancelha, dando um passo à frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

-Hum, não sei, tenho que ver com minhas amigas, mas... a, claro, -disse com uma péssica imitação- lembrei, a Paula está doente, então acho que ela não vai mais...pois bem, então eu vou! – disse sorrindo.

-Ótimo, te encontro na saída de Hogwarts. Tchau Heidy. –e a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. Heidy corou de leve e deu um sorrisinho satisfeito.

-Pensei que você não ira mais sair com quem _já_ saiu. – falou Zabini levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Bom, há uma exceção as garotas que estão, digamos, mais_ boas _do que antes.

-Isso que é filosofia de vida, Draco. – e olhou admirado para Draco Malfoy.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Então, Hermione...

-O que? – Hermione olhou para Rony atrás do enorme livro que lia.

-É que...bom...-e deu uma tossida – que livro você está lendo?

-É um livro de Alquimia. – e voltou sua atenção ao livro.

-Ah...-Ron olhou pensativo para o livro. – Hermione?

-Hum?

-Por que, exatamente, você quer saber de Alquimia?

Hermione bufou, girou os olhos e voltou sua concentração ao livro.

-Não sei, deve ser porque...-e baixou a voz num tom que só Harry e Ron pudessem ouvir. - Ainda estamos atrás das Horcruxes! Vocês deviam fazer algo de bom para ajudar, ao invés de ficarem me atrapalhando! - e voltou sua atenção ao livro indignada.

-Ta bom, então. -disse com a cabeça baixa. -Harry...Harry?

Harry estava cochilando no sofá da Sala Comunal.

-Harry? - e cutucou o amigo.

-Hum? – Harry se levantou tão depressa que caiu do sofá com um baque surdo no chão.

-Harry, tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione levantando a cabeça do livro que lia.

-Hum. To, to bem. –e se levantou sentando-se direito no sofá.

-Porque você tem uma atração com o chão? Parece até imã. -Ron arregalou os olhos.

-Se chama gravidade. – Gina chegara e se sentara com o trio.

-Ah...Harry? Você esta esperando um filho? – Ron se assustou.

Todos riram.

-Que? Que foi?

-Nada, Ron. Pouparemos sua inteligência dessa vez. – Gina pegara uma revista do lado de Ron.

-Cadê a Sam? – perguntou Harry indiferente.

-Ah...não sei, ela estava vindo atrás de mim ainda pouco. – e olhou para trás. – Harry...-olhou desconfiada para o amigo. – Porque quer saber? - e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, nada. Costume de perguntar. Estou com fome.

-Ah, sei.

-Mas é.

-Acabei de dizer que eu sei. – Gina rolou os olhos e deu uma espiada no buraco de entrada da torre desconfiada. – Vocês ouviram isso?

-O que?

-Esse barulho, parece que alguém esta falando lá fora.

-Deve ser o Neville. Talvez esqueceu a senha novamente. – Falou Ron.

-Mas eu estou aqui dentro. – Neville olhou desconcertado para Ron. Ele estava cuidando de sua plantinha perto da janela, a alguns passos do grupo.

-Ah, me desculpe, Neville. – Ron ficara com as orelhas vermelhas depois disso.

Hermione se levantou e foi em direção ao buraco. Encostou seu ouvido na entrada e parou silenciosamente.

-Parece que tem alguém.._.conversando_ coma Mulher Gorda. – e olhou assustada para o grupo.

Gina, Harry e Ron foram ao encontro da amiga e encostaram seu ouvido na entrada como Hermione. Logo, ouviram duas vozes: Do quadro da Mulher Gorda e de uma... _garota._

-Eu conheço essa voz...-falou Harry.

-Eu também. – os outros três falaram em uníssono.

-Parece...parece a voz da... Luna! – Gina arregalou os olhos.

-É verdade! – Hermione botou a mãe na boca. – Eu não sabia que ela já estava nesse estado...

-Luna _não é_ louca. – Gina falou indignada.

Hermione virou a cabeça para ouvir direito.

_-Então, como você fez isso? – _disse com sua típica voz sonhadora.

_-Bom, querida, minha voz é tão, tão magnífica, que olha: eu consegui quebrar o copo!_

-Ela não vai cair nessa, vai? – perguntou Rony.

_-Mas que legal! Papai uma vez me contou que há certas espécies de besouros que conseguem se camuflar nos copos, por isso que alguns quebram, pelo peso deles!_

_-Ah, querida, tenho certeza que não havia nenhum tipo de besouro camuflado no meu copo! Minha voz que o fez quebrar. _

_-É, pode ser, mas que estranho, né?_

_-É por isso que gosto de alunos como você, que sabem dar o devido valor a pessoas como eu._ -disse num tom de voz convincente.

_ -Vou indo. Então, a gente se vê por ai. Tchau! –_ e ouviram passos pelo corredor.

Gina esperou os passos ficarem inaudíveis para sair.

-Luna! Luna! – Gina saiu correndo atrás da amiga.

Correu até onde ouvira os passos da amiga. Olhou para os lados procurando a amiga. Fechou os olhos por um instante e sentiu que esbarrou em algo. Caiu com estrépito no chão.

-Olha por onde...Ah, você. – Uma voz fria vinha da pessoa que Gina esbarrara.

_**Continua.**_

_**=x=**_

**Gente...gente, é, desculpa, não precisam me matar...Eu sei que demorei décadas (Quase 4 meses para ser mais exata) para postar esse capitulo! Não sei se minhas desculpas servirão /; E como eu sou uma autora malvada que deixa o pouco de fans que ganhei, eu vou fazer o máximo possível para postar o capítulo o mais rápido que posso. Sério dessa vez!**

**As reviews:**

**Thaty**** :** Obrigada, espero que você continue lendo a fic =] beijos!

**Giulhinha****:** Obrigada, e continue lendo a fic!

**- Jaque Lovegood .****:** Obrigada! To conseguindo chegar ao meu objetivo de deixar a Pansy burra, hihi. Vai ter uma cena D/G provavelmente no próximo capítulo. Espere e continue lendo!

**É isso povo, espero que tenham gostado! Se sim (ou não) reviews sempre é bom! É só apertar no botãozinho roxo ali em baixo! Não custa nada! Faça uma autora feliz!**

**Bjos, Ju.**


	8. VII Encontros & Desencontros

_**Capítulo 7 – Encontros & Desencontros.**_

-Olha por onde...- Draco Malfoy olhou para seus pés. Havia uma coelha Weasley ali. - Ah, você.

-Me desculpe, eu não te...- Gina levantara a cabeça e o viu. - Ah, Malfoy. Retiro o que disse, foi um prazer te machucar.

-Que pena então, pois não me machucou. – e levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu sempre imaginei essa cena. Um Weasley aos meus pés. Percebo que era uma idiotice. Você está em cima dos meus sapatos caros da Wizard Grif. Se tem algum valor a sua vidinha pobre, saia de cima deles. – disse com o melhor tom de desprezo que podia.

Gina olhou bem para o loiro. Se levantou com dignidade e fez questão de pisar (lê-se pular) em cima dos caros sapatos de Malfoy.

-Ah, não. Me desculpe, era pra limpar seus sapatos da sua baba envenenada. – E deu seu melhor sorrisinho debochado.

Por um momento, quando Gina Weasley deu aquele seu sorriso, Draco sentiu que suas entranhas se dobravam. Lembrou como se fosse ontem, daquele dia no Lago, onde tivera que beijar a Weasley.

Como por impulso, Draco Malfoy encurtou a distância entre eles. Olhou bem para os olhos da ruiva a sua frente. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo do pequeno rosto. Weasley ficara vermelha.

Draco inclinou seu rosto em direção á Gina. Gina ficou sem saber o que fazer...Parecia que alguém havia pregado-a no chão.

E quando Draco estava chegando no rosto de Gina... simplesmente, assoprou seu rosto.

Gina começara a ficar vermelha de raiva. Draco se afastou com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto.

-Você pensou que eu iria te beijar. Nits, nits, Weasley.

-Não, Malfoy. Achei que você iria pedir desculpas. Vejo que você é incapaz de pronunciar tais palavras. Estou atrasada para...para...-esquecera o porque de estar tão afobada entre os corredores.

Draco Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha esperando uma resposta.

-Ah, claro! Luna! – e deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

-Lovegood? O que você estaria querendo com ela? – perguntou em tom de deboche.

-O que certamente não lhe deve o respeito. Adeus, Malfoy. – deu meia volta no corredor e desatou a correr atrás de Luna.

Draco ficou ali parado, no meio do corredor. Olho para o chão e viu uma pequena presilha caída perto de seu pé esquerdo. Ajuntou o pequeno objeto, guardou-o no bolso e continuou sua caminhada.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.

-Harry? Ron?– perguntou Hermione.

-Hum? – perguntaram em uníssom.

- O que são aqueles livros dourados que vocês tem?

-Nada. – disse Rony simplesmente.

-Se fosse nada eu conseguiria abrir. –disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-É só um livro em branco, Hermione.

-_Sei._

-Sério, Mi. Porque a pergunta?

-Porque, eu li num livro _sobre _livros, que aquele pode ser o _Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas. _Encaixa perfeitamente na descrição.

-Hum. Como você chegou nessa conclusão? – perguntou Ron ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

-É igualzinho a descrição. – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

Harry não sabia o que dizer.

-Não é não Mi. Vamos continuar o jogo, Harry.

Harry nem esperou para voltar ao jogo. Não gostava de mentir para Hermione.

-Eu _sei_ que é. Por que vocês simplesmente não confirmam?

-Simplesmente porque se o livro fosse realmente _Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas, _você ficaria brava conosco.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Porque, se _realmente_ fosse esse livro, você com certeza acharia que eu, seu namorado, tivesse usado esse livro para te conquistar.

-Muito obrigada por confirmar.

-Eu não confirmei Mione. Só falei o que o você faria se realmente esse livro fosse o _Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas._

- Então, se vocês acham isso, eu vou descobrir por mim mesma.

-Ótimo, desde que não nos atrapalhe no jogo.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não disse nada.

-Não é nada para se preocupar, Hermione. É só um livro. – Harry disse olhando para a amiga.

Hermione simplesmente olhou para Harry, emburrou e começou a fazer carinho em Bichento, sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

Harry olhou para Ron, que só revirou os olhos e continuou a jogar Snap Explosivo.

-Hermione. Não precisa ficar brava conosco. – continuou Harry.

Hermione bufou e olhou para os lados.

-Deixa, Harry. – falou Ron, fazendo Harry voltar sua atenção ao jogo.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.

-Luna! Luna! – Gina encontrara a loira andando perto do Salão Principal.

-Gina! Gina! – Luna se virou e sorriu ao encontrar a amiga.

-Eu queria... mesmo... falar com ...você. – disse ofegante.

-Eu também !

-Você primeiro, preciso recuperar...o fôlego...

-Tudo bem! Hoje quando eu passava pelo corredor, o professor Slughorn me pediu para te entregar isto...-tirou sua mochila das costas e começou a revirar algo lá dentro. – Você podia segurar para mim? – e começou a botar várias coisas nas mãos de Gina: uma pedra avermelhada que cheirava mal, uma rede para caçar borboletas, uma edição de _O Pasquim _e um chaveiro com um embolorado de coisas.

-Luna, o que seria is...-disse olhando com mais atenção a pedra avermelhada.

-Achei! –e tirou da mochila três convites roxos.

-Ah. O que é?

-Não faço a mínima idéia. – e começou a botar as coisas de volta a sua mochila. Gina continuava a olhar para a pedra avermelhada – Mas se o professor Slughorn me pediu para te entregar, deve ser alguma coisa importante.

-Hum. Mas aqui tem três envelopes? – olhando melhor para os envelopes agora em sua mão.

-É. São para você, Harry e Hermione.

-Ahn...

-Então, o que você ia me dizer?

-A, claro. – disse tirando os olhos dos envelopes já sabendo o que continha dentro – Eu queria saber como se faz para escrever para _o Pasquim. – _lembrando repentinamente o porque de estar correndo atrás da amiga.

-Você quer escrever um artigo para revista de papai? Que ótimo! –os olhos de Luna começaram a brilhar - Como a gente já se conhece, é só você me mandar o artigo que eu mando para papai. Simples. Ou, se você quiser, é só mandar pro endereço da revista. Pode pegar essa, eu tenho mais duas no meu quarto. – e entregou a revista para Gina.

-Hum. Muito obrigada Luna. A gente se vê por ai.

-Tchau! –e saiu em direção a torre de Corvinal.

Gina voltou para a torre da grifinória com os três envelopes. Sabia que dessa vez não teria desculpa. Se Slughorn pedira para Luna entregar o convite, é que sabia que Gina não teria como não aceitar.

-Ah, que droga. – disse dando mais uma olhada nos envelopes.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.

Draco Malfoy foi até seu dormitório descansar. O dia tinha sido muito cansativo. O que? Matar aulas também cansa.

-Draco? Por onde você andou? – perguntou Pamela, logo depois que Draco abriu a porta de seu dormitório.

-Por ai. – e se sentou perto da amiga.

Pamela revirou os olhos.

-O que você está fazendo no meu dormitório, Pam? – estranhou.

-A merda do Zabini pediu para eu ver uma roupa bonita pra ele.

-Quando você diz "pediu", você quer dizer 'implorou"?

-Exatamente. – e bufou.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e Blaise Zabini saiu da porta com um terno branco.

-Que bom que você chegou, Draco. Como estou? – perguntou dando uma volta.

-Brilhando. – falou Draco.

-Sério? Obrigado Draco! –os olhos de Zabini brilharam.

-Não foi um elogio. – disse Draco olhando sério para o garoto.

-A, vai, não está tão ruim assim, está?

-Onde você pensa que vai assim, Zabini? – perguntou Pamela.

-Oras, o baile do Slughorn é semana que vem.

-É verdade. O Baile de Slughorn... – disse Draco pensativo.

-Você foi convidado, certo? – e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Claro que sim. – mentiu Draco. – Mas, pra que o terno?

-Preciso estar bem vestido se quero investir nas garotas.

-E, neste caso, onde se encaixa o "bem vestido"? – perguntou Pamela.

-Ok. – bufou Zabini. – sabia que esse terno não cairia bem. Que tal o preto?

-Se você for com o preto, ninguém vai conseguir te ver se estiver escuro. – caçoou Draco.

-Muito engraçado Malfoy. Sabia que eu posso te prender pro racismo?

-Se você me prender, meu pai te mata – falou com sarcasmo, revirando os olhos.

-Fiquem aqui. Vou trocar o terno. Que tal o esverdeado?

Pam revirou os olhos.

-Vou aceitar isso como um sim. – e voltou ao banheiro.

Esperaram a trinca da porta virar, antes de falarem baixinho.

-Você tinha que ver, antes ele parecia uma gazela atrás dos ternos dele.

-Eu ouvi isso! – disse a voz de Zabini, abafada, pela porta.

-Vamos dar o fora daqui? – falou Draco o mais baixo possível.

- Pra que? Já ouvi o dia inteiro o Zabini me enchendo o saco pra ajudar ele.

-A Pansy pode fazer isso. – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Por favor, se ele se vestir de palhaço ela não via ver diferença. Falando na Pansy, você a viu?

-Graças a Mérlim, não a encontrei. Esqueceu que estou me escondendo dela?

-Ah, é verdade. –disse acenando lentamente com a cabeça.

-Vou indo. Qualquer coisa é melhor que escolher uma roupa pro Zabini. – e saiu do quarto.

-Não se esqueça da detenção!– gritou Pam, antes do amigo bater a porta.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.

-Há, ganhei de novo! – Ron, pela milésima centésima trigésima nova vez ganhara de Harry em Snap Explosivo.

-Se eu realmente quisesse ganhar, ganharia. Só estou fazendo isso pra você não ficar bravo comigo.- comentou Harry pondo as mãos na cabeça.

-Harry, admita. Você não sabe ganhar em Snap Explosivo. E em Xadrez de Bruxo.

-Mas ganho de você em quadribol.

-Isso não tem como comparar. Mas eu ainda ganho de você em jogos assim. – e apontou para o Snap Explosivo.

-Eu já disse: eu _deixo_ você ganhar.

-Olá. – Sam chegara.

-Não, Harry. Você é um péssimo perdedor. – Ron continuou a alfinetá-lo.

-Eu disse Olá. – repetiu Sam.

-Não, Ron. Se eu quisesse ganhar de você eu ganharia. – continuou Harry. Mas, ao invés de ficar bravo com a briga sem sentido, sorria para o amigo.

-Mas você continua sendo um péssimo perdedor. – Ron também sorria para o amigo.

Começaram a rir. Samantha e Hermione se olhavam e olhavam para a dupla.

-Oi. – repetiu de novo novamente Sam.

-Ah, olá. – perguntou Harry parando aos poucos de rir.

-Oi. – Ron disse entre risadas.

-Onde você estava? – Harry se moveu para o lado, deixando espaço para Sam sentar no chão com eles.

-Eu fui à Ala Hospitalar. Minha cabeça estava me matando. Madame Pomfrey foi ótima. Até me ensinou um feitiço para renite. O que vocês estavam fazendo? – e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

-Ganhando de Harry em Snap Explosivo. Quer ser a próxima vítima? – disse Rony se gabando.

-Vítima? Eu? Tem certeza? – e se sentou do lado de Harry.

-Absoluta. – e recomeçou o jogo.

-E e e começa a partida! Ronald Weasley versus Samantha Samuels. Quanta adrenalina! O que você acha, Hermione? –narrou Harry com uma imitação de locutores de jogos. Hermione olhou para Harry. Ainda estava brava. Continuou a acariciar o pelo de Bichento. Harry bufou e virou-se para o jogo.

Samantha, começando a fazer a pilha de cartas, mudou a cor dos cabelos para um laranja e encurtou os cabelos.

-Ficou legal. – comentou Harry olhando para Samantha.

-Obrigada. – os olhos de Sam ficaram verdes claros, como sempre ficava quando a amiga ficava envergonhada. Logo voltaram ao verde escuro normal.

Hermione, sem lembrar que estava brava com Ron, olhou para o namorado. Este retribui o olhar. O que acabara de acontecer era muito raro: Harry reparando no cabelo de alguém. Ele não podia comentar nada sobre o cabelo dos outros, já que o seu sempre estava bagunçado.

Continuaram a jogar. Ron, pela primeira vez, parecia confuso durante o jogo. Olhava para o jogo e olhava para Samantha, que tinha uma expressão calma no rosto.

Hermione tirou Bichento do colo, levantou-se e foi para o dormitório. Harry e Ron trocaram olhares desconfiados. Hermione voltou rapidamente com o livro _Tudo sobre Livros Mágicos, _de Margareth Gurgle. Olhou desafiadora para Ron, e abriu o livro, Bichento entre seus pés.

Rony bufou.

-Hermione, é só um...

-Se fosse só um livro, vocês me diriam o que é! – e folheou / quase arrancou as páginas do livro.

-Porque você está assim? Não é pra tanto...-falou Ron.

Hermione bufou e voltou sua atenção ao livro.

Ouviram um barulho vindo da janela mais próxima. Olharam na direção do barulho e viram uma coruja branca vindo na direção de Harry com um rolo de pergaminho.

-Edwiges! –e se levantou apressado. Como se esquecessem que estavam brigados, Ron e Hermione se levantaram juntos e foram em direção á Harry.

Samantha também se levantou para ver o que era. Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares.

-Sam...Essa carta...é uma coisa bem pessoal. Não nos leve a mal, mas você não pode ler. – disse Hermione.

Samantha deixou os ombros caírem em sinal de desapontamento. Hermione e Ron ficaram em volta de Harry para ler a carta. Sam deu dois passos a frente, tentando ler a carta. Harry percebeu o movimento, seguido de Ron e Hermione.

-Sam, nos desculpe, mas você não poderá ler a carta. – falou Harry.

Sam fez uma cara de derrotada. Deu meia volta e foi para o dormitório feminino.

-O que está escrito, Harry? – perguntou um curioso Rony.

-É do Lupin!

-Leia, Harry!

_Harry, Ron e Hermione;_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês ai em Hogwarts. Aqui na Ordem está uma bagunça._

_Infelizmente, Olho Tonto morreu. Estávamos em uma operação da Ordem. Comensais vieram atrás de nós, estávamos voando em vassouras. Olho Tonto foi atingido e caiu da vassoura. Não o achamos ainda._

_O pai de Ninfadora foi achado morto. Ele se recusou a fazer o registro de nascidos trouxas e fugiu, sendo morto algum tempo depois, provavelmente por seqüestradores__. __Não sabemos ao certo ainda._

_Mas vamos as boas notícias: Os pais de Ron já puderam voltar à normalidade. Conseguimos fazer com que o Ministério parasse de investigar sua família, Rony!_

_Com vocês na escola, provavelmente não sabem o que realmente está acontecendo aqui fora. O Ministério proibiu que qualquer jornal, exceto o _Profeta_, circulasse por Hogwarts. Ron lembrasse do rádio que dei para você no começo das férias? Use-o quando precisar de informações. O_ Observatório Potter _mostra como, _realmente_, está a situação aqui fora. Mas para conseguir sintonizar, faça aquilo que seu pai ensinou para você._

_Hermione, seus pais estão seguros. Conseguimos fazer contato com eles. O feitiço de memória que você usou foi perfeitamente bem feito. Mas fique sabendo que isso foi totalmente contra a vontade de todos._

_Não retornem essa carta tão cedo. O Ministério anda caçando minha espécie._

_Um Abraço,_

_R.L._

-Feitiço da Memória? – perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Err...-Hermione olhava para o chão.

-Que feitiço de memória nos seus pais, Hermione? – perguntou, novamente, Harry.

-Bom, Harry. Nós não íamos voltar para Hogwarts antes, então eu decidi... eu decidi que era melhor, sabe, para eles ficarem seguros...que-eu-alterasse-a-memória-deles. – a amiga falou rapidamente.

Harry olhou para a amiga seriamente.

-Era para salvá-los! Eu não poderia deixar eles aqui sendo que eles correm riscos!

-Deixar eles aqui? Hermione, para onde você os mandou? – disse massageando as têmporas.

-Para Austrália. –disse olhando para o chão.

Harry olhou bem para a amiga.

-Era o melhor que você podia fazer. – e voltou sua atenção a carta.

-Ron, o que ele quis dizer com "faça aquilo que seu pai ensinou para você"? – perguntou Hermione mudando de assunto.

Ron arregalou os olhos e correu para o dormitório. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam assustados com a ação repentina do garoto.

Passou-se menos de dois minutos, e Ron voltara trazendo uma caixa de madeira.

-Ron, o que é...-começou Harry, mas logo reconheceu o objeto.

-Remo me deu esse rádio no começo das férias. Disse que eu podia precisar usá-lo na escola. Eu perguntei o porquê, e ele me disse que se eu levasse o rádio para Hogwarts, descobriria. Estava no fundo do meu malão, eu nem lembrava mais que existia. -e deu de ombros.

-E o que seu pai te ensinou? – perguntou Hermione se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Papai me contou, que antigamente, alguns bruxos faziam rádios piratas para incomodar a vida dos trouxas. E ele me mostrou como faziam para sintonizar na rádio! Mas eu preciso de alguma senha...-e começou a olhar para os lados, esperando que a resposta aparece diante de seus olhos.

-Será que Remo não escreveu a senha na carta? – tentou Hermione, olhando para a carta nas mãos de Harry.

-Não. Remo devia saber que as cartas estão sendo investigadas, deve ser por isso que Edwiges chegou só de noite...-Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou para o relógio que Sra. Weasley dera a ele no seu décimo sétimo aniversário. – A detenção! Eu tenho detenção agora! Cadê Gina e Samantha?! -e se levantou.

-Acho que a Sam está no dormitório...-falou hermione.

-Guardem a carta no meu malão. Hermione, chame a Samantha. Se não chegarmos as cozinhas em 5 minutos estamos encrencados! E assim teremos mais uma detenção para cumprir. -disse desanimado.

-Ok, ok! -Hermione correu para o dormitório, voltando logo em seguida com Samantha.

-O que foi, Harry?

-A detenção!

Samantha olhou para ele vagamente. Olhou para o relógio. Seus olhos se arregalaram de tal forma que pareciam os de Luna. Agarrou Harry pelo pulso e saiu correndo com ele pelo buraco da parede.

-Não se preocupem comigo, eu guardo o Snap Explosivo sozinho! – berrou Ron.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gina, após o encontro com Luna, decidiu dar uma passeada pelo castelo, antes na detenção. Andou pelos gramados, deu uma parada para observar o lago, parou nos jardins. Deu até uma passada na casa de Hagrid, mas ele não estava. Olhando melhor o jardim, notou que havia um casal perto de uma árvore. Chegou mais perto. Reconhecia-os, mas não conhecia ver direito seus rostos. Chegando mais perto, viu que era Bonnie e Justin. Rindo, Gina voltou ao castelo.

Ela andava vagamente pelos corredores segurando os convites. Absorta em pensamentos, continuou andando pelo castelo sem realmente perceber onde estava indo. Chegando a uma parte mais escura do castelo, não percebeu que tinha andado até um lugar desconhecido. Parecia que andara até alguma parte das masmorras, pois não havia janelas. Olhou ao redor. Não havia nenhum estudante passando por ali.

Gina nunca estivera ali antes. Estava completamente perdida.

_-_Meu Mérlim, onde estou? Eu preciso ir para a detenção!

Gina começou a rodar no mesmo lugar, pensando em que direção devia seguir. Não sabia dizer o caminho em que viera, não prestara atenção enquanto caminhava.

A única coisa que havia naquelas paredes era um relógio. Um relógio bem grande. Gina olhou para o relógio: Se não chegasse na detenção em cinco minutos, estaria perdida.

Sentou-se e encostou-se na parede do relógio. Lembrou o que sua mãe havia lhe dito a um tempo atrás: Para achar a solução, sente, respire, e pense. Não rimava, mas Gina gostara do conselho.

Havia quatro opções para Gina: esperar algum aluno passar por ali; Esperar que alguém desce por sua falta e procurasse-a; gritar feito uma louca por socorro ou morrer de fome e sede ali.

Gina achava a terceira opção mais tentadora.

Se fosse pelo corredor a sua frente, poderia ficar mais perdida ainda, ou achar o caminho. Se voltasse, a mesma coisa aconteceria.

-Se pelo menos eu lembrasse do feitiço dos Quatro Pontos...-e procurou por algum quadro a sua volta. Não havia nenhum. Devia ser a única parte do castelo que não havia quadros.

-Bela sorte a minha. – e deu mais uma olhada ao redor.

Gina pensou novamente nas opções.

Esperar algum aluno passar por ali, percebendo que o chão de pedra conservava uma fina camada de poeira, sendo que já ia dar um toque de recolher, era uma escolha pouco sensata;

A primeira pessoa que daria por minha falta, seria Bonnie. Ela precisa copiar o dever de alguém. E eu já passei muitos dias sem ninguém sentir minha falta. Amigos desnaturados os meus.

Gritar seria...Bom, gritar é fácil. E_ alguém_ teria que ouvi-la.

Morrer aqui? Não, com certeza não.

Gina esperou alguns minutos, desejando que alguém chegasse ali.

- É. Eu vou ter que gritar. – e se levantou.

Gina esperou mais alguns segundos, torcendo que alguém passasse por ali e ela não teria que pagar o maior mico de sua vida.

A Grifinória começou a se preparar para dar o maior berro de sua vida. Estufou o peito de ar. Iria abrir a boca para gritar quando ouviu uma voz.

-Você,_ realmente_, vai gritar, Weasley?– perguntou uma voz conhecida que vinha de perto.

Gina congelou.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco andou pelas masmorras antes de ir a detenção. Não queria perder seu precioso tempo ouvindo Pansy reclamar.

-Draquinho? Draquinho, onde você esta? – ouviu Pansy gritar perto de onde estava.

Draco começou a correr. _Desesperadamente._

Correu até não ouvir mais os gritos de Pansy. Olhava ao redor, para ter certeza que ninguém o via correr. Sentindo-se mais seguro, voltou a caminhar pelo castelo.

Absorto em pensamentos, não percebera que estava no corredor menos habitado pelos estudantes. Na realidade, só os sonserinos conheciam aquele corredor, e ainda assim era raro passarem por ali. Era uma espécie de "caminho mais longo". Alunos do primeiro ano costumam andar por ali no começo do ano letivo, quando acaba a Seleção e os monitores os levam para os dormitórios. Mas depois descobrem que por ali é o caminho mais demorado, e uma completa perda de tempo, e por isso, pegam o corredor principal das masmorras.

Draco parou: estava ouvindo passos. Escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna, pensando ser Pansy: a amiga sempre se perdia por aquele corredor. Olhou para ver quem era. Cabelos ruivos vinham naquela direção, seus olhos achocolatados fora de foco. Draco estranhou a cena. Não era comum grifinórios naquela parte do castelo. Moveu-se para frente, fazendo um pouco de barulho, quando sua roupa esfregou na coluna de pedra. Draco iria surpreender Gina, quando esta passasse na sua frente.

Esperou Gina chegar mais perto...Mais perto...Quando estava quase na sua frente, a ruiva parou e olhou abobadamente para frente. Seus olhos voltaram ao foco e olhou rapidamente para frente e para trás. Parecia ridiculamente perdida.

_-_Meu Mérlim, onde estou? Eu preciso ir para a detenção! – exclamou a grifinória, falando sozinha.

Weasley começou a rodar no mesmo caminho. Draco, se não estivesse tão empenhado em ficar escondido, começaria a rir. Ela parecia um bêbado.

Gina reparou que havia um relógio na parede. Olhou bem para ele. Seus ombros caíram. Encostou-se na parede, logo abaixo do relógio, e abaixou a cabeça. Levantou-a e fez caretas. Parecia estar pensando. Draco continuou achando a cena bizarra.

Ela olhou para o corredor a sua frente, e o de trás.

-Se pelo menos eu lembrasse do feitiço dos Quatro Pontos...-e olhou para as paredes novamente. Parecia procurar algo.

-Bela sorte a minha. – e Gina deu mais uma olhada ao redor. Draco achava que a ruiva havia enlouquecido para estar falando sozinha.

Ficou mais alguns minutos sentada, Draco só observava-a.

De repente, ela exclamou:

- É. Eu vou ter que gritar. – e se levantou.

Draco iria rir. Segurou o riso. Olhou melhor para a Weasley. Ela _iria_ gritar. E, se Gina gritasse, Filch iria aparecer. Se Filch aparecesse, Draco estaria perdido. Se Draco estivesse perdido, bom, nada aconteceria, o pior já aconteceu.

A colega começou a se preparar para gritar. Draco fez sua melhor cara séria, saiu de seu esconderijo e falou:

-Você,_ realmente_, vai gritar, Weasley? – e encostou-se na coluna e pôs as mãos no bolso.

Ela havia parado no ato. Virou-se e fitou Draco Malfoy.

Por alguns instantes eles se fitaram. Gina, com uma expressão séria, mudou-a rapidamente para uma expressão assustadoramente brava. Draco iria começar a correr quando a grifinória começou a bater em seu peito.

-Eu...perdida...Você...Ai! HUM! – e continuou socando o sonserino.

-Weasley, você está me machucando...Weasley...PÁRA! – e segurou os braços da garota, que, repentinamente ficou vermelha. De raiva.

-Eu estava perdida e você não fez nada! Você podia ter aparecido, eu pensei que teria que morrer aqui sozinha! Você ficou rindo da minha cara! Eu estava desesperada e você ai, bem e formoso, olhando a minha desgraça! Você é um completo babuíno bobo ridículo e um completo filho da...

-Hei, hei hei! Para de falar, ruiva estressada! E não ouse xingar minha mãe! Olhe para a sua antes de falar da minha! – agora Draco gritava como a ruiva.

-Você vai falar da minha mãe? Quem é você para falar da _minha_ mãe?

-Com certeza eu sou um ser bem mais superior que a sua familiazinha de traidores de sangue!

-Agora xinga minha família toda? Pelo menos eu tenho uma família para voltar! Não é meu pai que está preso em Azkaban! Eu tenho família para voltar no Natal! Eu tenho uma família que me am...-Gina parou. Draco Malfoy abaixou sua cabeça. Voltou rapidamente a levantar a cabeça. Estava com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Malfoy, me desculpe, eu não...

PAFT!

Gina parou. Draco Malfoy a dera um tapa. No _rosto._

Malfoy, após o que fez, arregalou os olhos. Era óbvio que não pretendia bater _nela. _Não era sua intenção.

Gina olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Draco. Ao contrário que o sonserino pensara, Virgínia Weasley não chorou. Virgínia Weasley não o bateu de volta. Gina Weasley o encarava, com a expressão mais decepcionada que Draco já vira. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, queria que um buraco se abrisse, para poder se enterrar ali.

-Weasley, eu não...-nem terminara a frase. Gina lhe deu as costas, fechou os punhos, e saiu pelo corredor.

-Droga...-e saiu atrás da grifinória.

**=x=**

**Ouvindo: That´s what you get - Paramore**

Oii povo *--*

Sétimo capítulo ta ai *--*

Eu to de férias! Graças a deus. Não aguentava mais acordar cedo pra ir pro colégio. Sério.

Desculpem pela demora e obrigada pela paciência=S Mas eu tentei. Sabem, eu moro em Santa Catarina, e bom, minha cidade foi bastante atingida pela enchente. Eu sai de casa de barco, minha rua era um rio. Foi 1,5 m dentro de casa =S Fiquei 2 semanas fora de casa. Mas isso ai, bola pra frente.

Eu acho que eu respondi as reviews por e-mail mesmo. Eu sou péssima pra lembrar de coisas assim, então, eu vou responder aqui denovo :D

**Loh Malfoy:** Obrigada ! Se você puder fazer uma capa e me mostrar, eu agradeço, eu não nasci pra fazer capas x.x

**Isabel Beckineem Lupin:** eu simplismente amei sua review. Me deixou tão empolgada que terminei o capítulo. Eu já tenho escrito a Harry/Sam, só estou esperando a hora certa pra botá-la.*--*

**Muuuito obrigada por lerem o capítulo. E eu adoraria que apertassem o simpático botão de review. Vamos adotar a campanha: Aperte o botão e faça uma autora feliz! É sério. '-'**

**Beijos, Ju Weasley.**


	9. VIII A Sala Secreta

HARRY BIRTHDAY, TAYLOR LAUTNER! 17, HEIN? *-* Our little _Hot Dog_ *-*

* * *

_Um ano de fic, pessoal! AE AE :D O final desse capítulo eu fiz pensando na_ Cris._ Amiga, espero que não fique com ciumes da Gina. Não me mate por isso x.x' Agradecimentos, desculpas e explicações no final. Propaganda é a alma do negócio, então, pra quem gosta da saga Crepúsculo, espero que leiam "Need", a minha shortfic sobre Lua Nova. Se forem ler, reviews sempre é bom!_

_Enjoy!_

**[=x=]**

-Malfoy, me desculpe, eu não...-Gina não sabia o que dizer. A única coisa que sabia era que chegara a uma parte de Draco que pensara nunca existir. Gina, _realmente,_ o machucou.

O sonserino abaixou a cabeça. Gina queria desculpar-se, mas não sabia _como_ ou _por onde_ começar.

Quando Malfoy levantou a cabeça, algo inesperado aconteceu. Gina sentiu a mão fria se levantar rapidamente.

PAFT!

A única coisa que Gina dera conta foi que sua bochecha esquerda estava queimando e doendo. Abaixou a cabeça e tocou seu rosto. Draco Malfoy batera em Virgínia Weasley. No rosto. Uma parte delicada, que nunca devia ser machucada.

Gina levantou a cabeça e fitou o loiro, ainda com a mão no rosto. Não iria chorar. Não iria retrucar. Ao invés de raiva, de dor, o sentimento que tomou conta foi algo mais forte. _Decepção._

-Weasley, eu não...-Draco estava com os olhos arregalados. Gina não o deixara terminar a frase. Deu meia volta e foi embora pelo corredor que viera. Fechou os punhos, não porque queria bater nele, mas sim para tentar fazer a dor no rosto passar para suas mãos.

Sentiu movimentos logo atrás dela. Não queria olhar para aquele rosto novamente. Começou a andar mais rápido, mas o loiro foi mais rápido. Virou a garota pelo braço, sem machucá-la.

-Weasley, eu não queria...Eu não queria ter te machucado...-Draco estava pálido.

Gina não falou. Largou-se das mãos do garoto, que segurava Gina com leveza. Ou seria carinho?

Desta vez, Draco andou atrás da ruiva com certa distância.

-Se quiser, avisarei para o Filch que você não poderá ir a detenção. – e continuou andando atrás da garota.

-Eu _irei_ para a detenção, Malfoy. – disse Gina, com uma voz áspera.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou nos dois. Continuaram caminhando, Gina com a cabeça baixa e Draco olhando para Gina. Draco, não agüentando mais o silêncio, agarrou a grifinória pela segunda vez e encostou-a na parede.

-Escuta, eu não queria ter te machucado. Foi impulso. Não foi por querer. – silabou.

Gina o fitou. Aqueles olhos achocolatados o deixavam irritado. Não conseguia fitá-los com a facilidade que Gina os fitava. Aqueles olhos eram como se o mundo todo fosse só aquilo. Era aconchegante olhar para aqueles olhos. E isso irritava Draco, pois não conseguia ficar olhando para eles por muito tempo sem ter algum tipo de impulso.

-Me...Larga Malfoy. – disse Gina entre dentes.

-Só quando você me desculpar. – disse Draco. Olhou para bochecha de Gina sentindo um pingo de remorso. Ainda estava vermelho.

-Isso não vai acontecer...

-Weasley, isto – e olhou significantemente para a bochecha esquerda de Gina – foi um impulso. Não foi por querer.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Malfoy, você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?

-Devia.

-Olha, Malfoy, eu não quero me encrencar mais com a Mcgonagall. Se você me permitir, eu tenho uma detenção a cumprir agora.

-Weasley, eu...-Draco foi interrompido por um sino. Gina e Draco olharam para o final do corredor. O relógio estranho na parede marcava oito horas em ponto.

Draco e Gina arregalaram os olhos e correram pelos corredores, tentando chegar a tempo para detenção. Se Filch não os visse antes de fechar as cozinhas, eles teriam detenção, pelo menos, para o resto da vida.

-Malfoy...Eu...Te...Mato! – disse Gina tentando ter fôlego.

-Se Filch...Não me...Matar...Antes. – disse Draco no mesmo tom.

O único som nos corredores era de seus passos apressados. Gina sentia que seus pulmões iam sair de seu peito. O suor escorria de seu rosto. Olhou zangada para Malfoy enquanto virada em outro corredor.

-Weasley...Eu conheço... Um atalho. Por aqui. – e foi continuou pelo corredor reto.

-Por aqui é mais rápido Malfoy. – disse se encostando à parede, tentando ter algum fôlego. Enquanto respirava sua garganta arranhava. Estavam no final de outubro, e já estava frio.

-Eu acho que vou pelo atalho. – e continuou pelo corredor reto. Gina rolou os olhos e foi atrás do loiro.

"Como as masmorras podem ser tão longe das cozinhas?" Pensou Gina irritada.

Quando viraram em um corredor, Gina escorregou no chão de pedra.

-É hora pra isso, Weasley? – perguntou Draco parando.

-Merda, Malfoy. – e se levantou. Quando voltou a correr, uma pitada de dor rodeou seu joelho e pisou em falso.

-Weasley...Sangue. –disse Draco parando novamente, olhando o joelho da ruiva.

-Merda! – repetiu. Tentou correr novamente, mais a falta de ar fez sentir-se tonta.

Draco rolou os olhos e virou de costas para Gina.

-Sobe.

-O quê?! – perguntou Gina, ainda tentando correr.

-Sobe. Nas. Minhas. Costas. – repetiu calmamente. Gina imaginou que Draco estava virando os olhos novamente.

-Se você acha que eu vou...-Gina foi interrompida por uma mão gelada que a puxava para as costas do loiro.

-Segura. – e Draco começou a correr.

Enquanto corriam, Gina se perguntou se pesava 50 quilos. Não era_ possível_ que Draco a carregasse e corria como sempre.

"Epa. Desde quando Draco Malfoy tinha _músculos_? E desde quando ele tinha _essa força_?, E, desde quando, ele tinha esse cheiro _tão bom_?" pensou Gina. Franziu o nariz para os pensamentos. "Deve ser a vertigem.", concluiu.

-Malfoy, me põe no chão. Eu já posso usar minhas pernas. – disse arrogante, tirando a força o pensamento que dançava em sua cabeça.

Draco deu de ombros e largou Gina no chão com a delicadeza de um babuíno.

-Como se diz, Weasley? - disse se virando e encarando a ruiva.

-Como se diz o que? – perguntou amarga, se ajeitando para correr.

-A, vai, não é tão difícil. Começa com "Obri" e termina com "Gada" – disse rolando os olhos.

-Eu _não vou_ agradecer a você.

-Eu supero. – e foi andando para a virada do corredor. Gina o imitou, torcendo para que Filch não os visse.

Draco virou para a esquerda, mas voltou rapidamente, esbarrando em Gina, que quase caiu.

-Droga, Weasley! Para uma jogadora de quadribol você não tem nenhum equilíbrio! – murmurou e segurou a ruiva antes que batesse no chão novamente.

-Culpa sua, Malfoy. E porque estamos sussurrando? – a cada minuto que passava com o loiro, mas irritada ficava. _Como alguém pode ser tão irritante?!_

-Filch está cuidando da entrada. Deve estar esperando por nós. Não tem como passarmos por ele. Todos já devem estar lá dentro.

-Todos menos nós.

-É.

-Então, inteligente, como vamos para a detenção? – perguntou Gina botando as mãos na cintura.

Draco estava perdendo a paciência. Virginia Weasley só não o irritava tanto como Pansy.

Respirou fundo e olhou para grifinória, ainda esperando uma resposta.

-Cara Weasley, nós _não _vamos mais para detenção. – disse com um sorrisinho.

Gina bufou irritada.

-Se você não percebeu, eu já estou suficientemente encrencada. Eu _vou_ para detenção. - E foi andando em direção ao corredor das cozinhas.

Draco a puxou pelo braço rudemente, antes que Filch pudesse vê-la.

-AUTCH! – gritou de susto.

-Ótimo. Agora você conseguiu. – disse com raiva.

Ouviram passos do corredor ao lado deles. Gina arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que havia feito. Filch os veria escondidos ali. E, se dessem sorte, poderiam escolher entre ficar presos pelos pulsos nas masmorras ou presos pelos pés na torre de Astronomia.

-Malfoy... –disse implorando.

-Por aqui. - E balançou a cabeça. Eles saíram correndo, voltando pelo caminho que vieram. Correram em direção a outra dobra de corredor, Gina esquecendo completamente da dor em sua perna.

Quando pensou que correriam reto pelo corredor, voltando por onde vieram, Malfoy a puxou para seu lado e tudo ficou escuro.

**[=x=]**

Harry e Sam correram até chegarem ás cozinhas. Parando no corredor, Filch, Zabini e Bruna Heine esperavam em frente ao quadro de fruteira.

-Potter, Samuels. – cumprimentou Heine.

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça e olharam em volta.

-Onde está Gina? – perguntou Harry.

-Porque eu saberia? – perguntou Heine, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ela devia estar aqui. – disse Harry confuso.

-Nós estamos aqui há dez minutos, e nenhum Weasley passou por aqui. – Zabini deu de ombros.

-E nenhum Malfoy. – disse Filch. Certamente ele estava pensando em alguma punição dolorosa para quem gazeasse as detenções. Sam estremeceu.

-Malfoy também não está aqui? – perguntou Sam.

Zabini e Heine fizeram um sinal negativo com a cabeça e Filch sorriu.

-Ahá! Sabia que acharia as cozinhas! – gritou uma voz fina. Todos se viraram e olharam para o começo do corredor. Pansy vinha correndo na direção deles.

-Pensei que você tinha se livrado da detenção, Parkinson. – falou Bruna com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Ãhn? – perguntou a sonserina.

-Esqueça. – disse Bruna. Zabini deu uma risadinha desdenhosa.

-Bom, se Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy não nos agradaram com o ar de sua graça, acho que devemos começar a detenção sem eles. – disse a voz áspera de Filch. Samantha estremeceu novamente.

-Não podemos esperar um pouco? Estou certo de que Gina aparecerá. – disse Harry, deixando claro que esperava Gina aparecer, e não Malfoy.

-Potter, já são oito horas. Não posso fazer nada. – disse Filch, com uma péssima atuação de pesar.

Em seguida, Filch fez cócegas na pêra da pintura e uma risada fez eco no corredor. Então, um corredor amplo se abriu, mostrando a passagem para a cozinha.

Sam sentiu um leve frio em baixo do estômago.

Olhou para Harry, apavorada. Nunca estivera nas cozinhas. Sam nem sabia que _havia_ cozinhas ali. Harry encorajou-a com um sorriso torto e atravessou o corredor escuro.

**[=x=]**

-Ai! Esse é meu pé! – disse Gina Weasley quando Malfoy, ainda segurando seu braço, andou mais pela sala.

Draco bufou e continuou andando.

Aos poucos, os olhos de Gina começaram a se acostumar com a escuridão. Percebera que estava em uma _sala. _Mas uma sala diferente: Não havia carteiras, armários, nem nada que normalmente Gina vira nas salas comuns.

-Onde...Estamos? – perguntou assustada.

-Num lugar bem engraçado. Você pode pensar que é uma sala.– disse Draco, ainda guiando Gina pela escuridão.

-Como assim, posso pensar que é uma sala? – perguntou Gina apavorada.

-Você é muito curiosa, sabia?

-Eu perguntei primeiro. Responda. – disse Gina, estacando.

Draco Malfoy bufou murmurando algo como "mulheres" e se virou para encarar a ruiva.

-Sabe, no início dos tempos dos sonserinos, alguns garotos queriam um lugar vazio, onde pudessem praticar... – Gina adivinhou o que Malfoy editara. Praticar _Artes das Trevas. _Gina estremeceu. – Aqui, eu penso, nenhum professor nunca conseguiu entrar, só os que sabiam _quem_ ou _o que_ estava dentro. Ah, claro, nenhuma garota também nunca conseguiu entrar. Acho que você é a primeira.

-Desculpe? – Gina o encarava.

-Sabe, era como se proibido a entrada de garotas. Desde o inicio do tempo elas dão com a língua nos dentes. – e deu de ombros.

-Ah, claro, como se nenhum sonserino nunca tivesse trazido uma garota para cá. – disse zombeteira.

-Por incrível que pareça, nós seguimos algumas regras.

-Sei.

-É sério. Alguns segredos são mais importantes do que algumas diversões. E não é muito agradável...se _divertir..._num lugar onde não há janelas. E se você não reparou, o chão é de pedra. Não é nada confortável.

-Como que funciona mesmo esse negócio de ninguém conseguir entrar? – perguntou Gina, tentando, em vão, se livrar da mão fria de Malfoy.

-Só entra aqui quem souber quem está dentro. – repetiu.

-Como a Sala Precisa?

-Mais ou Menos. Mas, sabe, aqui é só a, digamos, antecâmara. Como eu ia dizendo, foi no início dos tempos que eles queriam praticar. Geralmente essa sala é usada por alunos que querem, bom, não dar o ar de sua graça em certas aulas. – disse Malfoy rolando os olhos.

-Aqui é uma sala pra _matar aulas_? – perguntou uma Gina incrédula.

-É, Weasley. E depois dizem que são os loiros que são lerdos. – e parou.

Gina soltou seu braço direito, até então preso na mão fria de Draco Malfoy e olhou melhor ao redor. Agora podia ver, não com exatidão, os contornos da sala. Era uma sala redonda, com mesas encostadas nos cantos. Parecia com o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, se houvesse uma lareira e algumas poltronas fofinhas.

E não tinha_ janelas_. Gina começou a sentir uma leve claustrofobia.

-Se aqui é a antecâmara, onde é o destino final? – perguntou Gina, lutando contra a impressão das paredes estarem a esmagando.

-Ah, lá você não pode entrar. – falou Malfoy dando de ombros e encostando-se na parede.

-Como? – perguntou Gina, fitando-o. – Vai me dizer que é porque sou_ garota_ que não posso entrar lá. Não pode ser mais do que um clube do bolinha. – falou fitando o loiro. Estava curiosa, oras.

-Weasley, por mais que você esteja curiosa e eu com uma vontade _incrível_ de te mostrar como é o "destino final"- disse sarcástico – eu não tenho a... _permissão_ de fazer você entrar.

Gina o olhou desconfiada. Draco rolou os olhos e explicou melhor.

-Como eu disse, garotas não podiam entrar nessa sala. Foi até sorte você ter conseguido entrar aqui. Eu jurava que você bateria com a cabeça na parede. – pelo olhar de Draco, Gina reparou que era isso que ele queria.

-E...?

-Provavelmente você não vai conseguir entrar no "destino final". Lá, pelo que eu saiba, foi feita de sonserinos _para_ sonserinos. Não de sonserinos para _grifinórios. –_ disse num tom óbvio.

Droga, pensou Gina. Ele tem razão. Grifinórios não conseguiriam entrar lá. Era mais provável sonserinos trouxerem a Lula Gigante pra cá do que trazerem grifinórios.

Gina sentou-se no chão de pedra, encostada em uma parede, e encostou a cabeça nos joelhos. Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Gina soltou um profundo suspiro e se voltou para Malfoy, que a fitava com os olhos fora de foco.

-Malfoy? Você está pensando? – perguntou Gina, incrédula.

-Algum problema? – rebateu ele, finalmente voltando ao olhar frio de sempre, e com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Estou em choque. Pensei que você fosse _incapaz_ de pensar por _tanto tempo_. Parabéns.

Draco a ignorou.

-Então, senhor gênio pensante, qual é a história? – perguntou Gina, mudando o tom.

-Que história?

-Que triste. O poder sobrenatural que fez você pensar desapareceu. –disse Gina, com falsa preocupação. – Vamos precisar de uma história bem convincente para nos livrarmos do sermão de Mcgonagall. – explicou em tom óbvio.

-Pensei que você já tivesse pensado nisso. –disse com a sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso nos lábios que Draco rapidamente fez desaparecer.

-E eu o mesmo. Torcendo para você _poder_ pensar.

-Engraçada você, hein?

-Eu sei. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Mesmo no escuro, ficaram alguns poucos minutos fitando um ao outro. Por algum motivo inexplicável, nenhum dos dois conseguiu desgrudar o olhar.

A sobrancelha de Malfoy baixou, suavizando sua expressão. Gina, por alguma razão, sentiu o rosto corar e desviou o olhar.

Draco Malfoy suspirou cansado e sentou-se, encostando a cabeça na parede de pedra, encarando o teto.

Após minutos, que pareceram horas, Gina bocejou.

-Com sono, Weasley? – perguntou Draco, ainda encarando o teto.

-Foi um dia cansativo. –disse dando de ombros, encarando o chão. Queria ter algo para fazer.

Draco deu uma risadinha.

-Qual é a graça, Malfoy?

-Você está cansada? –disse, deixando de encarar o teto e olhando para Gina.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Muito cansada para jogar _Uno_? – e tirou uma caixinha do bolso, mostrando-a para Gina.

**[=X=]**

-Onde será que está a Gina? – perguntou Sam, enquanto lavava a _torre _de louças na _enorme_ pia.

-Eu não sei, mas estou com um péssimo pressentimento. – disse Harry, do lado dela, secando as louças que Sam já havia limpado.

-Isso irá demorar séculos para terminar. –disse cansada, dando mais uma olhada na torre de pratos.

-E ainda sem mágica. Humpf. – reclamou Bruna Hein, que limpava o fogão.

-Pensem pelo lado positivo. Ainda tem a louça do jantar. – falou Pansy.

-Qual é o lado positivo nisso, Pansy? – perguntou Zabini, do outro lado da cozinha. Sam não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo. Outra torre de pratos estava no balcão, bloqueando sua visão.

Pansy demorou para responder.

-Ah! Não tem. –disse com um suspiro. E continuou a passar um pano no balcão perto da geladeira gigante.

Harry rolou os olhos.

Depois de alguns minutos de árduo trabalho, Pansy deixou a tigela que segurava cair no chão, fazendo cacos de vidro voar para todos os lados.

-AAAA! – e começou a correr, em direção a Zabini. Ao invés de parar bem do lado do moreno, Pansy escapuliu para debaixo do balcão.

-O que foi?! – perguntou Zabini, também apavorado.

Harry correu o olhar para onde Pansy estava antes. Por cima do balcão, conseguiu distinguir dois pares de orelhas do lado de um pano.

-Monstro? – perguntou Harry. Não lembrava de ter mandado seu elfo doméstico voltar para as cozinhas.

-Não, Harry Potter! É Dolby! – e o elfo pulou por cima do balcão, parando na frente do grifinório.

-_Dolby_? Você _conhece_ essa coisa? – perguntou Heine, olhando de Harry para Dolby.

-Dolby! – disse Sam, largando as louças e vindo em direção ao elfo.

-Senhorita Samuels! Quanto tempo! – reconheceu Dolby, confundindo Harry.

-Vocês se conhecem? –perguntou Harry, olhando de um para o outro.

-Claro! Quando os Malfoy costumavam passar as férias de verão no Brasil, Dolby ia junto! – falou Sam, os olhos brilhando.

-Ah. – falou Harry. Esquecera-se que Sam já namorara Draco Malfoy, quando ele ia para o Brasil. Por alguma razão, aquilo o incomodou profundamente.

-Depois que Dolby foi me visitar para contar que não servia mais aos Malfoy, me contou que conhecia você. – e sorriu.

-Dolby adorava quando Senhorita Samuels ia à casa de veraneio dos Malfoy. A pequena Sammy fazia Dolby rir. –disse Dolby, os olhos brilhando.

-É. Por causa desse elfo metido eu cai de vários telhados e fiquei várias vezes de castigo. –disse dando um soco no braço de Dolby.

-E Dolby a segurou todas às vezes antes de bater o chão e sempre a ajudou. –disse Dolby, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

-Se você acha que me ajudou fazendo eu escapar dos castigos e voltar a correr pelos telhados, você está muito enganado. –disse rindo.

Harry ainda estava confuso.

-Então, elfo, o que veio fazer aqui? –disse Sam, voltando a lavar a louça.

-Dolby pensou que Harry Potter precisaria de ajuda. E Dolby veio ajudar! –disse Dolby, os pezinhos com meias diferentes se mexendo no balcão.

-Pensei que os elfos fossem proibidos de ajudar. –disse Harry, voltando à realidade.

-Não Dolby. Dolby recebe salário, férias e pode fazer o que quiser quando quiser, desde que não atrapalhe o trabalho de Dolby. Dolby também pode quebrar as regras, Harry Potter. –disse orgulhoso. Harry esperou o momento que Dolby se atiraria no chão e começaria a bater sua cabeça violentamente no balcão. Dolby fechou os olhos, fez uma careta e apertou as mãos no balcão.

-Elfo, você disse que pode ajudar? – perguntou Heine. Aparentemente, ela não tinha nada contra elfos.

-Dolby pode sim! –disse orgulhoso e voltando a abrir os olhos. Antes que Harry pudesse ter qualquer esperança, Dolby continuou. – Mas Dolby não pode quebrar uma regra. –disse sério.

-Qual? –perguntou Sam e Harry, juntos.

-Dolby não pode usar magia para as tarefas mais pesadas. – e olhou significantemente para as torres de louça que havia nos lados de Sam. Ela deixou os ombros caírem.

-Mas Dolby pode tentar...-disse com um tom de dúvida. Olhou para a torre menor de louças. Estalou o dedo polegar com o indicador.

A torre se mexeu perigosamente. Do nada, as louças daquela pilha começaram a se lavar sozinhas. Sam suspirou alegre. Olhou para Dolby para agradecer. Quando percebeu que o elfo estava segurando o balcão com a maior força que podia, Sam se assustou.

-Dolby...para! – disse, indo em direção ao elfo.

Segurou-o bem a tempo do elfo se jogar na direção da gaveta aberta de facas. Harry veio logo para ajudá-la. Heine fez menção de correr em direção a eles, mas estacou, assustada.

-Obrigado Harry Potter e Sammy. –disse Dolby, relaxando.

Harry e Sam o botaram seguramente de volta ao balcão.

-Cuidado Dolby. Você não devia ter feito aquilo. –disse Sam assustada. De algum modo, ela parecia estar presenciando um _Dejá Vu, _pela coloração que seus olhos tomaram (castanho escuro, a cor que ficava quando Sam se lembrava de algo importante) e pelo sorriso que tomara seus lábios.

-Obrigada Senhorita Sammy e Harry Potter. – repetiu o elfo.

-Dolby, vá descansar. Pra começo de conversa, você nem devia estar aqui. – falou Harry.

-Dolby queria ajudar. –disse voltando a balançar seus pés.

-Dolby, vá pra onde os outros elfos estão, por favor –disse Harry, olhando para Dolby.

Dolby sorriu em agradecimento e estalou os olhos, desaparecendo na frente de Harry e Samantha.

-Aquela..._coisa monstruosa_, já foi embora? – perguntou Pansy saindo de baixo do balcão, um tempo depois.

-A única coisa monstruosa que estou vendo aqui é você, Pansy. – murmurou Heine, de um jeito que só Harry e Sam ouviram. Esconderam as risadas.

-Já. –disse Zabini. Estava na mesma posição de quando Dolby apareceu.

Sam se virou para a torre intimidadora de louças que parecia ter triplicado enquanto não estava lavando. Fez uma careta e voltou ao trabalho. Harry pousou a mão em seu ombro, consolando-a.

-Um dia a gente termina. –disse Harry, pegando o pano de louça do balcão e se virando para a pilha que secava.

-Um dia. – suspirou.

Em algum lugar na mesma cozinha, Pansy voltou a limpar o balcão que limpava desde o começo da detenção.

**[=X=]**

-Há! Ganhei de novo, Malfoy! – disse Gina, botando sua última carta na pilha do centro.

-O que você tem com vermelho? É a _terceira vez_ que você ganha com essa cor! –disse Malfoy, bravo, jogando as quatro cartas que ainda segurava. Todas verdes, Gina notou.

-Se chama sorte, Malfoy. –disse Gina, pegando o baralho e embaralhando novamente. – Aceita mais uma partida?

-Não sei como seus pais não usam você para ganhar dinheiro. Até agora, você furtou todo o dinheiro que tinha comigo! –bufou.

-Epa, eu não furtei. Você é muito confiante em suas cartas. Você que está apostando tudo. Não é minha culpa. –disse Gina, entregando as cartas.

Draco viu sua mão de cartas e sorriu. Gina levantou uma sobrancelha e verificou a sua. _Perfeito, _pensou.

-O que aposta? – perguntou Draco, sorrindo.

-Cinco galeões que ganhei de você. E qual é a sua aposta?

Draco sorriu.

-Um equipamento trouxa. –e tirou do bolso de sua calça um pequeno objeto.

-Quem diria. Draco Malfoy, que se diz _odiar _os trouxas, joga _uno_, um jogo _trouxa_, e tem em seu bolso um _Mp4._ Tsc, tsc, Malfoy. –disse Gina balançando a cabeça.

-Para sua informação, quem criou essa engenhoca trouxa foi um bruxo sangue-puro. – e apontou o Mp4. – e o jogo foi primeiramente inventado por bruxos, mas os trouxas usam como sua invenção.

Gina revirou os olhos em reprovação. Draco olhou sem Mp4 por um momento e disse.

– Melhor não. Isso aqui é ótimo para não escutar Pansy falando. – e botou de volta o Mp4 dentro do bolso. Draco pensou um pouco. – Já sei.

Malfoy abriu o colarinho da camisa que usava. Gina empalideceu.

-Não! –disse tampando seus olhos. – Malfoy, seu pervertido!

-Weasley, eu não irei fazer nada com você. –disse Draco enojado. Negou que quaisquer pensamento voasse por sua cabeça ou que sua imaginação tentasse fazer uma imagem de Gina...Não. Balançou a cabeça para afastar um mínimo pensamento.

Weasley ainda tampava os olhos, indecisa.

-Eu só vou pegar isto. –e apontou para uma correntinha presa em seu pescoço.

Gina, a contragosto, tirou a mão de seus olhos para encarar Malfoy tirando a correntinha de seu pescoço e botando do lado da pilha de cartas no centro. Na correntinha, havia um pingente em forma de círculo.

-É de ouro. –disse Draco, dando de ombros.

Começaram a partida. Durou cinco dolorosos minutos. Só para Malfoy.

-Como é_ possível_? Você ganhou _quatro vezes seguidas_! –disse Malfoy tacando as duas cartas azuis no ar.

-E desta vez não foi com vermelho. – sorriu olhando a carta amarela em cima do baralho.

Draco bufou e guardou as cartas.

-Toma, pode ficar com essa correntinha. – Gina estendeu a corrente para Draco.

-Não, é sua. –disse Draco se encostando novamente na parede.

Gina continuou com o braço erguido. Draco a encarou até que ela recolhesse o braço, timidamente. Gina guardou no bolso do casaco que usava a pequena fortuna que acabara de ganhar.

-Quer que eu bote a corrente para você? – perguntou Draco, após alguns segundos. Gina só guardou o dinheiro ganho. A correntinha ficara em sua mão, enquanto Gina a examinava.

-Não tem nenhuma bomba escondia, sabe. –disse Draco, fitando-a.

-O que está escrito? –perguntou Gina, ainda examinando o pingente.

- "Hei, hei hei, Chuck Norris é nosso rei" –disse Draco.

Gina o olhou, incrédula.

-Calma, Weasley, foi uma brincadeira. –disse Draco, rindo.

Gina riu, timidamente.

-O que está escrito? – perguntou novamente.

-"Time isn't healing". É uma música. –e deu de ombros.

-Nunca ouvi falar. –disse Gina, olhando melhor a correntinha.

-E nunca ouviria. _Eu_ que fiz essa música. –e deu de ombros mais uma vez.

-Você _escreve_ músicas? Desde quando _você_ é um produtor musical? –perguntou Gina, fitando o loiro achando graça.

-Sabe, escrever músicas é uma coisa que faço quando tenho insônia. E eu gravei também. – Draco tirou do bolso seu Mp4, ligou e jogou para Gina.

Gina botou os fones de ouvido. Uma música tocava. Gina ouviu a música e só identificou a música no refrão.

_Cause Time Isn't Healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I fell about you..._

O refrão repetiu e Gina tirou os fones de ouvido. Draco a fitava, esperando uma reação.

-Você canta bem. –e jogou o Mp4 de volta para Malfoy.

-Obrigado. –e guardou o aparelho.

Gina estudou novamente o pingente da correntinha e olhou para Malfoy.

-Quer ajuda para botar? – perguntou Draco, lendo os pensamentos de Gina.

-Por favor.

Gina se levantou e sentou-se de novo, do lado de Malfoy. Entregou a correntinha a ele e segurou o cabelo ruivo, mostrando o pescoço pálido para ele.

Draco passou a correntinha pelo pescoço delicado de Virgínia Weasley, sentindo o perfume que seu cabelo e pescoço passavam a ele.

"_Draco Malfoy, controle-se!",_ gritou uma voz em sua cabeça.

Uma vontade louca de beijar o pescoço da grifinória o invadiu.

Balançou a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos.

Draco fechou a correntinha, encostando a mão fria no pescoço de Gina. Ela se arrepiou com a troca de temperaturas.

Ele ainda segurava a correntinha, quando Gina fez menção de baixar os cabelos, para voltar a esconder o pescoço.

Draco, sem saber o _que_ ou_ quem_ o fizera fazer aquilo, encostou seus lábios do cheiroso pescoço de Virginia Weasley.

Gina se imobilizou.

"_O que ele _acha_ que está fazendo?!",_ berrou uma voz em sua mente.

Gina se negou a dar espaço à _outra_ voz, a que dizia que ela devia se virar e beijar loucamente os lábios frios de Draco Malfoy.

"_Droga. Eu já _ouvi_ a outra voz_", pensou.

Enquanto uma luta de vozes se instalava na mente de Gina, Draco beijou novamente o pescoço de Gina, mas desta vez, foi fazendo caminho para a orelha dela.

Gina continuava paralisada.

"_O que eu faço?", _perguntava a si mesma.

Draco chegou à orelha da ruiva, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha. Gina congelou.

Com Gina congelada, uma luz maléfica se instalou na mente da grifinória. Maléfica _para ela._

Virgínia foi se virando lentamente de encontro ao loiro. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, se fitaram profundamente.

Então, eles se agarraram.

Beijaram-se como se fosse a última coisa que fariam na vida. Como se o mundo fosse acabar logo quando o beijo terminasse. Beijaram-se como se dependessem daquilo para sobreviver, como se não tinham aquilo por muito tempo.

Beijaram-se com _desejo._

**[=x=]**

**MJ ouve: Need - Hana Pestle. (essa música vicía)**

HAHA. Eu adoro botar D/G desse jeito. É tão mara *-*

Iupe! Capítulo novo! AE :D

Eu demorei, eu sei. Era para eu ter postado antes de fevereiro, mas, (desta vez eu tenho uma desculpa plausível) eu terminei de escrever no Notebook da minha mãe, e aquela coisa estava com vírus, e como eu adotei a ideia de escrever pelo Pen Drive, eu botei vírus no coitado. E para não passar o maldito vírus para o Pc que eu uso (o notebook tava sem net) eu tive que esperar pacientemente a boa vontade de passar o Anti Virus chegar. O que demorou duas semanas. Desculpem.

Mas, outro fato por eu ter demorado, foi porque eu li todos os livros da saga Crepúsculo. Viciada completa agora *-* Já li todos mais de 2 vezes em um mês. HAHA.

Eu não sei se respondi as reviews do cap anterior pelo e-mail, então, eu vou responder por aqui também:

**Loh Malfoy:** Aquele tapa ainda vai ter o que falar! Nos próximos capítulos também ! Obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando a fic! Beijo.

**Hinata Weasley: **Por causa do tapa ainda vai rolar muita água entre eles, e mais no próximo capítulo. Obrigada pela review, e continue lendo! Beijo.

**Isabel Beckineem Lupin:** Cara, eu AMEI sua review. Eu ganhei o dia com ela. Metade desse capítulo foi pela sua review. Me senti tão tão empolgada que escrevi um monte! Ah, e eu li sua fic! Favoritei ela *-* Muito obrigada pela review, mesmo! Continue acompanhando a fic! Beijos.

**ivania dolores cuz bezerra**: Eu sei que tem erros de português, mas é sem querer! Eu não vejo os erros, porque o texto já está gravado na minha cabeça, e passa despercebido. Mas eu tento ao máximo arrumar antes de postar. Sobre a ideia de ter posto a ideia da JK, era que desde quando eu pensei em escrever essa fic, minha ideia principal sempre foi acompanhar os fatos de Reliquias, para ficar caminhando junto, sabe? Mas eu não vou botar sempre, só vou para as pessoas se acharem no tempo. Obrigada pela review e continue lendo a fic! beijo.

**- jaque masen lovegood :** Esse capítulo tem MUITA D/G. Eu vo esculacha muito com o Zabini nessa fic! HAHA. Continue acompanhando a fic e obrigada pela review! beijo.

Well, é isso.

Espero que tenham gostado. Cap merece reviews? Por favor? Uma escritora com apoio dos fans sempre posta mais rápido, hein?

Muito Obrigada por lerem o capítulo!

_Besos,_ **MJ.**


	10. IX Accio

**9º capítulo – Accio**

O desejo era iminente. Seus corpos gritavam desejo, respiravam desejo, beijavam _desejo._

O mundo à volta deles podia ter explodido que eles não iam se desgrudar tão facilmente. Não iam desgrudar seus lábios com alguma facilidade.

Não era o que seus pulmões achavam. Eles gritavam em protesto, necessitando de ar. Uma arfada de ar só e voltariam ao beijo tão desejado. Uma só, menos de um segundo, os dois pensaram.

Seus lábios se desgrudaram. Os dois estavam necessitando de oxigênio. Gina puxou o máximo de ar que pode. Antes de se virar para beijar aqueles lábios frios de novo, o ar que puxou, além de trazer alegria para seus pulmões, trouxe algo a mais com ele.

_Coerência._

Gina sentiu o sangue escapar de seu rosto.

Arregalou os olhos para o loiro sentado ao seu lado. Ele parecia normal. Estava com a cabeça encostada na parede, o olho fechado. Parecia estar se concentrando.

Gina notou a pequena diferença no rosto do loiro. Seus lábios estavam inchados, e um sorriso brincava nos cantos deles.

Ela precisou de um segundo e meio para sua consciência lembrar o do porque dela ter parado de beijar aquela boca.

Por fim, Draco abriu os olhos e encarou os de Gina.

Gina sentiu o sangue que tinha corrido de suas bochechas voltarem para o mesmo lugar.

-O que foi, Weasley? – perguntou ele, sua voz rouca.

Abriu minha boca uma, duas, três vezes sem pronunciar algum som. Ela estava em choque.

Draco esperou, a sobrancelha erguida.

Por fim, o impulso que ela estava segurando até o momento escapou de suas forças. A ruiva curvou-se para beijá-lo loucamente _de novo_.

-Droga, Weasley! – disse Malfoy, quando precisaram de oxigênio novamente. – Se você continuar assim, você vai se arrepender!

Suas bocas estavam inchadas. O ar que puxavam não parecia ser o suficiente.

Gina ainda não tinha o que dizer para a criatura na sua frente. A coloração que seu rosto atingiu se confundia com o inchado de sua boca. Ela sentia o rosto queimar.

Por fim, a garota conseguiu falar.

-O que...Foi _isso_?

Draco demorou a responder, certamente em um conflito interno.

-Eu não sei...Mas, por incrível que pareça, e por mais eu que odeio admitir, foi bom. –disse ainda com a voz rouca, o sorriso brincando em seus lábios inchados novamente.

Gina concordou com um aceno na cabeça.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. A cada minuto que passava, mais vergonha Gina sentia.

**[Gina]**

Draco não ajudou. Ele ficou hora de olhos fechados, hora encarando o teto, hora _me_ encarando_._ Ignorei-o. Ignorei com mais força a vontade de juntar minha boca a dele novamente.

-Então...-ele começou.

-Então o quê? –disse olhando para a parede acima dele. Não poderia encarar seus olhos cinza-azuis ou olhar para seu rosto lindo...E perfeito...Atropelei meus pensamentos antes de qualquer novo impulso.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco.

Não entendi.

Olhei para ele com o cenho franzido.

-Sabe, o do porque de não termos ido para a detenção. –disse Draco lentamente. – A mentira que temos que contar Weasley! – reclamou, vendo que eu ainda não entendia.

-Ah, claro. –disse meio entorpecida. –hum...que tal: eu tropecei e me machuquei e você passava e me ajudou a ir para a Enfermaria? – perguntei olhando ligeiramente para ele.

-Pouco provável que alguém caia. Você é Weasley e eu Malfoy. Eu nunca te ajudaria a ir para a Enfermaria. –disse revirando os olhos.

Cruzei meus braços e botei a mão no queixo. –É verdade...

-Que tal...Ficamos presos em uma sala de aula? – perguntou Draco, me imitando.

-O que nós estávamos fazendo para ficarmos trancados?

-Aos beijos que não. –disse Draco sorrindo.

Ri de volta.

-Já sei. Pirraça nos cercou tacando gizes. Para nos proteger, entramos em uma sala de aula e Pirraça ficou segurando a porta para nós não sairmos de lá. –disse pensativa.

-Boa Weasley. –aprovou Malfoy.

-Teremos que chamar a atenção de Pirraça. Podem tê-lo visto em outro lugar e a mentira vai por poção a baixo.

-Temos uma hora e meia. –disse Malfoy consultando o relógio.

**[/Gina]**

Gina levantou-se rápido de mais e ficou tonta, baixando sua pressão. Draco a segurou antes que caísse.

-Cuidado, ruiva. –disse contra seu pescoço, arrepiando a grifinória.

Ele botou a mão na cintura da colega, mas logo a tirou dali. Eles saíram da sala secreta silenciosamente.

-Weasley?

-Sim?

-Onde Pirraça estaria? – perguntou Malfoy com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Ahn...-Gina engoliu em seco. Como achariam Pirraça em um castelo imenso como Hogwarts?

Os dois pararam atrás de uma estátua no corredor.

-Talvez...Eu consiga pegar o Mapa na torre...Mas seria muito arriscado...-falou Gina pensativa, brincando inconscientemente com a correntinha que fora de Malfoy.

-Que Mapa?

-Um mapa de Hogwarts do...Ah, deixa pra lá. Não vamos conseguir mesmo. Ron e Hermione devem estar na Sala Comunal. –e deixou seus ombros caírem.

Draco deixou a cabeça cair para um dos lados.

-Talvez...-começou olhando Gina.

-Talvez o quê?

-Pirraça é um fantasma. –disse pensativo.

-Grande descoberta, Malfoy. –disse Gina sarcástica.

-Não, não. O que quero dizer é que os outros fantasmas devem saber onde ele está.

-Boa idéia! –aprovou Gina. O loiro conseguia pensar, afinal.

-Mas...Como perguntaremos a algum fantasma sem eles souberem que devíamos estar na detenção?

O ânimo de Gina despencou.

Draco arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu.

-O quê foi?

-Os fantasmas devem saber onde Pirraça está, mas nenhum deles poderia nos ajudar sem nos dedurar...

-E...?

-Há um fantasma que não nos deduraria. – e sorriu para Gina mostrando todos os dentes brancos.

**[=x=]**

-Você tem certeza disto, Dumbledore? – perguntou Mcgonagall ao quadro do ex-diretor.

-Tenho, Minerva. –respondeu o retrato limpando seus óculos.

-Mas...Mas tão cedo! – falou a diretora.

-Eu não pude fazer nada. Você sabe como ela é cabeça dura. Quando me dei conta ela já estava em Hogwarts. – disse Alvo Dumbledore, após um suspiro.

-Não há nada para se fazer? Para ajudar? – perguntou Minerva, suplicante.

-Sinto dizer, mas, infelizmente, não. Desde que a decisão foi tomada, nada pode ser feito. Só se ela mudar de idéia antes, forçando a profecia voltar. O que eu duvido. – Dumbledore fitou com seus olhos muito azuis os de Minerva.

Ela suspirou.

-Tome conta dela, Minerva. Ela não sabe o que está fazendo. Ainda. – disse Dumbledore recolocando seus óculos de aro sob o nariz torto. – Você é a única em que posso confiar agora.

- Você confia em mim para isso. Mas para contar quem é não.– suplicou novamente Mcgonagall.

-Você ainda não pose saber, Minerva.

-Segredos! – bufou.

-Minerva, você sabe que eu estou só tentando proteger você, Hogwarts, e o mundo bruxo.

-Mas como eu posso proteger uma pessoa que eu nem sei quem é!

-Você sabe, Minerva. No fundo, você sabe. Mas, faça o que puder para proteger Hogwarts. Sem ela, as nossas esperanças estarão perdidas.

Minerva levantou a sobrancelha fina.

-"Nossas Esperanças" são alunos, certo?

Alvo Dumbledore sorriu para a diretora.

Minerva sorriu e saiu do gabinete dos diretores.

**[=x=]**

-Olhe, Sam, uma torre já foi. – falou Harry, enquanto guardava os pratos lavados.

-É, e ainda faltam quatro. –disse com a voz entediada.

Bruna Heine cantava em uma voz baixinha em algum canto da cozinha.

-Hei, eu conheço essa música! – exclamou Pansy, saindo de baixo da mesa que estava. Pansy saiu rápido de mais e acabou batendo a cabeça na borda da mesa. – AUTCH!

-Eu acho que você não conhece, Parkinson. – falou Heine, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Conheço sim! É a música do _Beedle e Seus Amigos_! É, não é? –disse com os olhos brilhando.

Heine a encarou, incrédula.

-Eu sabia que era! – e bateu palmas.

-Não, Parkinson. Eu tenho _cara_ de quem canta _Beedle e Seus Amigos?_ - perguntou. – Eu tenho _cara _de quem assiste _Wizard Kids?_

Pansy a encarou.

-Então que música é?

-É óbvio que estava cantando _Highway To Hell, _do _AC/DC_. – disse Heine, como se fosse óbvio.

-Não sabia que sonserinos ouviam música trouxa. – replicou Sam.

-Meu pai nasceu trouxa. – explicou Bruna. – ele adorava _AC/DC._ Tal pai tal filha. –e deu de ombros.

Sam revirou os olhos e voltou a lavar a louça.

-Só falta mais uma hora e meia. – lembrou Zabini.

Todos deram um longo suspiro cansado.

-E onde será que está a Gina e o Malfoy? – perguntou Heine, após longos segundos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-Espero que eles tenham uma ótima desculpa para não ficarem presos pelos pulsos em uma das torres. – soltou Bruna.

Todos deram um aceno com a cabeça, concordando.

-Onde Gina se meteu? – perguntou com a voz baixa Harry, visivelmente preocupado.

**[=x=]**

-Malfoy, eu exijo uma explicação! – exclamou Gina, seguindo silenciosamente o loiro.

-Ruiva, pense um pouco: Que fantasma que você conhece que sabe da vida de todo mundo sem sair de seu santuário? – perguntou Malfoy em tom óbvio.

Gina analisou o que o loiro dissera. A sensação que estava perdendo alguma coisa evaporou. Se ela escutara bem, só havia uma pessoa, na verdade, fantasma, que se encaixava na descrição de Draco. A resposta veio como um raio.

-Nós vamos ver a _Murta que Geme? _–perguntou incrédula.

-Você viu a luz, aleluia. – zombou Draco, andando mais rápido. – É, a Murta é a única fantasma que conheço que sabe da vida de todo mundo, além, é claro, de Annelize Klaus e Krist Oliver.

Gina concordou. Há dois anos atrás, as sete - anistas da Lufa-Lufa criaram uma revista de fofoca de Hogwarts, o _Fanatic Nunber #1._ As fofoqueiras criaram um caso entre Gina, Harry e Luna Lovegood. A revista durou cinco semanas.

Chegaram ao corredor do segundo andar. Não toparam com nenhum estudante, claro, já havia batido o toque de recolher, lembrou Gina. Quando a grifinória olhou a porta do banheiro feminino quase desabitado, sentiu sua cabeça girar. Se apoiou na parede mais próxima para não cair.

Draco, percebendo a hesitação da ruiva, perguntou:

-O que foi Weasley?

Gina começou a suar frio enquanto lembranças voltavam, fazendo seu estômago das voltas. Ficou com medo de responder a Malfoy e vomitar.

-Weasley? Você está bem? Ginny? – Draco olhou-a preocupado. Será que eu estava tão branca quanto sinto que estou? Perguntou Gina mentalmente.

-Preciso de...Ar. – ela falou finalmente, com a voz fraca.

Draco fitou a grifinória. De repente, os pontos se encaixaram. Ele olhou de Gina para o banheiro feminino duas vezes.

-Oh. –falou Draco -Você tem trauma desse banheiro. Desculpa-me. – e se se encostou à parede ao lado de Gina.

-Não faz mal. Eu não tenho trauma, mesmo. Só...Só algumas lembranças voltaram, não foi nada, realmente. – e Gina puxou o ar pesadamente.

Devagar, a cor voltava ao rosto de Gina.

-Então, você entra? – perguntou Malfoy, após alguns momentos em silêncio.

Gina pensou um pouco, olhando a porta do banheiro.

-Eu tento. – disse depois de um suspiro, mordendo o lábio.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e olhou no relógio.

-Nós temos uma hora. Vamos. –e entrou no banheiro, com Gina em seus calcanhares.

Draco tinha consciência da garota logo atrás dele, respirando com dificuldade. Podia ouvir a grifinória engolindo em seco várias vezes antes de chegarem ao meio do banheiro.

-Sabe, eu acho melhor você voltar. –disse Draco, virando para fitar a garota.

-Eu acho que não. –e levantou uma sobrancelha. Por mais que a colega estivesse pálida feito papel, ela parecia autoritária. Draco segurou uma gargalhada.

-É melhor não arriscar algum desmaio ou algo assim, e, ainda – Draco se lembrou do que acontecera há alguns anos atrás, a história que a garota a sua frente tinha jogado coisas em Murta – eu não acho que Murta receberia você muito bem.

Gina pensou por um momento. O loiro tinha razão. A garota sentiu-se impotente.

-Você está certo, Malfoy. –e deixou os ombros caírem.

-Eu sempre estou. – murmurou.

Gina o olhou suplicante. Ao perceber que o loiro não ia mudar de idéia, girou nos calcanhares e saiu do banheiro.

Draco acompanhou a grifinória com o olhar, deixando-o escorregar para a cintura da ruiva, e em seguida para a saia. Sorriu ao ver o volume dali.

Gina saiu do banheiro e Draco se virou para a janela que ficava a sua esquerda. Andou até o último compartimento e olhou para dentro.

-Murta? – perguntou, sentindo-se estúpido por estar falando com um vaso sanitário. – Murta? –repetiu, mais alto.

Draco jurava que acabara de ouvir uma gargalhada vindo da porta do banheiro. Imaginou formas de fazer a risada acabar rapidamente.

-Draquinho! –disse uma voz esganiçada, vindo da privada. Uma cabeça apareceu ali.

-Murta! – fingiu contentamento ao ver a cabeça transparente ali. Sorriu sem esforço.

O corpo do fantasma apareceu vindo do vaso sanitário e flutuou na frente de Draco.

-Você voltou! – exclamou a fantasma, ultrapassando o loiro e indo à direção das pias.

-É, eu voltei. – e fez uma imitação de entusiasmo que Murta adorou ver.

Murta sorria alegremente para o loiro.

-Então, Murta, quais são os babados de Hogwarts? – perguntou Malfoy, sentando-se na pia.

Murta certamente esperava a deixa do loiro para contar todas as fofocas mais quentes da escola.

-Ah! Faz tanto tempo que não falo com ninguém! O que você quer saber, Draquinho?

-Você sabe; o que acontece nos corredores, com os fantasmas, o que Pirraça anda aprontando, com você... –e deu um sorriso encantador.

-Babados fortes ou fracos? –perguntou entusiasmada.

-Fortes. –e deu um sorriso maligno, como se aquilo fosse muito importante para ele saber.

Murta sorriu com o loiro e começou a tagalerar.

-Nada muito interessante está acontecendo, na verdade. Eu continuo aqui, sozinha...Porque você não veio me visitar antes? –e fez beicinho.

-Murta, eu ando muito ocupado...Sétimo ano é cheio de deveres, você sabe. Eu tenho que me matar de estudar...

-Se você morrer, eu divido meu banheiro com você.

Draco sorriu, fingindo estar emocionado.

-Obrigado Murta. Então, me conte o que Pirraça anda aprontando. Graças a Merlim não topo mais com ele.

-Ah! O Pirraça anda horrível ultimamente. Até cinco minutos atrás eu estava assistindo ele entupir as privadas dos banheiros masculinos com giz no quinto andar...

-Quinto andar, é? –agora Malfoy estava mesmo interessado.

-Ele sempre faz isso. Perguntou-me quando Filch vai conseguir expulsá-lo. Espero que seja logo. Mas, vamos as fofocas fortes! Você sabe o que andam falando nos corredores? Lembra da Vivian Dork? Ela está saindo com o Eric _Kricall_! Dá pra acreditar?-Draco perdeu o foco ai. Estava pensando em como se livrar do falatório que vinha a seguir.

-E então PAFT! Ele lançou um feitiço bem nas costas dele! E foi assim, do nada! – Draco começou a se preocupar. Ele só tinha mais meia hora antes que os alunos na detenção saíssem. Ele tinha que agir rápido.

-Draco, você está ouvindo o que estou falando? –perguntou Murta, interrompendo-se.

Draco demorou alguns segundos para se tocar que Murta parara o falatório.

-Desculpe, Murta. É que...é que eu tenho um dever muito difícil que eu deveria estar fazendo agora. Eu preciso voltar para as masmorras. Desculpe. –e saiu quase correndo do banheiro. Draco podia sentir o olhar fuzilador de Murta nas suas costas.

Quando fechou a porta do banheiro, deparou com uma Gina quase adormecida encostada na parede de pedra. Seus braços estavam arrepiados com o frio. Na sua mão estava presa a correntinha que ganhara há algumas horas. Draco tossiu para acordar a ruiva.

Gina abriu os olhos assustada, olhando para os lados.

-O quê? O quê? –e notou o loiro ao seu lado. Em um segundo, Gina estava completamente acordada.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas para Gina.

-O quê? Foi um dia cansativo. – explicou. – Onde está o...o...-e bocejou. – Pirraça?

-Quinto andar, vamos. – virou-se para o outro lado do corredor, Gina logo atrás dele.

No quinto andar, ouviram uma risada aguda vindo dos banheiros. Seguiram-na.

A risada ia ficando mais e mais alta a medida que chegavam mais perto.

-Escute. Vamos tacar papel higiênico em Pirraça. Ele vai ficar irritado e vai nos perseguir. Então, vamos correndo para aquela sala logo ali –e apontou a sala mais próxima. – Nos trancamos dentro e torcemos para que ele não ultrapasse a sala e nos pegar. Pronta? –perguntou Malfoy.

Gina acenou com a cabeça.

Os dois entraram no banheiro e Malfoy conjurou quatro rolos de papel higiênico. Pirraça se virou para ver quem eram seus seguidores e ficou surpreso ao ver quem era. Gina tacou seu rolo bem no nariz do fantasma, que ultrapassou-o e bate na parede.

-Quê mer...? –perguntou Pirraça, quando chovia papel higiênico nele.

Ele começou a ficar irritado enquanto Malfoy conjurava mais e mais papel higiênico. Fazia-se uma pilha e rolos de papel higiênico atrás do fantasma. Malfoy parou de conjurar e olhou para o fantasma.

-Já acabaram? - E Pirraça abriu um sorriso que fez os pelos na nuca de Malfoy e Gina se arrepiarem. – Minha vez. – o sorriso se alargou e o tom de voz dele fez Gina sentir um frio na barriga. Os alunos trocaram olhares e saíram correndo, com Pirraça tacando giz atrás deles e rindo feito louco.

Malfoy abriu a porta da sala que deviam entrar e a fechou antes de Pirraça chegar. Trancou-a e falou alto para a porta.

-Eu disse que não ia dar certo! Vamos esperar para sair daqui. Espero que ele não nos tranque aqui dentro.

Ouviram um barulho de algo sendo arrastado pesadamente e uma risada sinistra. Draco e Gina sorriram ao ver seu plano dando certo.

A risada foi se afastando e em seguida o corredor ficara silencioso.

Draco levantou a mão e fechou o punho para cumprimentar Gina.

-Muito bem, parceira. Belo plano.

-Belo plano. –e Gina bateu seu punho fechado no de Malfoy. Depois, disso, os dois ficaram envergonhados. Quem um dia acharia que um Malfoy e uma Weasley seriam parceiros? _Quem um dia acharia que eles ficariam se pegando aos beijos em salas escondidas? _Pensou Gina amarguradamente.

Os dois se encaminharam para o meio da sala. Gina tirou seu casaco e botou em cima de uma mesa, deitando nela. Malfoy a imitou, mas em duas cadeiras.

Iria ser uma longa noite.

**[=x=]**

Chegando na sala comunal, Sam se jogou no sofá perto da lareira, fazendo Bichento pular. Harry a imitou numa poltrona vazia. Ron e Hermione levantaram as sobrancelhas pelo expressão dos dois.

-Muito trabalho? – perguntou Ron.

Harry e Sam deram um longo suspiro.

Sam olhou tristemente a ponta de seus dedos. Estavam murchos pelo uso excessivo da água. Os dois fecharam os olhos em sinal de cansaço.

-Onde está Gina? – perguntou Hermione, após um longo momento em silêncio.

Sam e Harry abriram os olhos e se entreolharam.

Ron abriu a boca, pasmo.

-Onde está minha irmã? – perguntou alarmado.

Sam se sentou no sofá, olhando para baixo.

-Ela não foi à detenção. –disse com a voz baixa. – Não a encontramos.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Ron. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

-Gina...Você viu Gina? – perguntou Ron ao garoto que passou atrás dele. O garoto o olhou assustado e acenou negativamente, talvez por não tê-la visto, ou por nem conhecê-la.

Ron se levantou de um salto e foi correndo para o buraco da parede, o rosto pálido. Hermione, Harry e Sam o seguiram, preocupados.

Ron atravessou o buraco, e saiu correndo pelos corredores com Hermione e Harry em seus calcanhares. Sam ficara estacada no meio do corredor. Sua visão fora de foco. Harry segurou o braço de Ron antes que o amigo rolasse pela escada.

-Gina! Gina! –exclamava o ruivo abobadamente.

-Ron...Ron! Pára com isso! – e Harry chacoalhou o amigo. – Ela deve estar bem!

-Minha irmãzinha! Onde está ela? – o amigo perguntava num fio de voz, o que lembrava a Harry Ron com medo de aranhas.

-Eu não sei... Ron quer parar com isso! – o ruivo começava a murmurar coisas inaudíveis, assustando Harry.

-Ronald! Gina está bem! Ele não vai desmaiar, vai? – perguntou Hermione segurando o outro braço de Ron.

-Eu não tenho certeza.

-Sam foi procurar Gina perto das cozinhas. Ela parecia bem estranha...-falou Hermione, levando Ron de volta a Sala Comunal.

-Ela estava bem cansada...

-Aonde vocês vão me levar? Gina está correndo perigo! – falou Ron, finalmente falando algo audível para os ouvidos humanos. – Precisamos achá-la! – e tentou desvencilhar-se dos amigos.

-O único lugar que você vai é para a Sala Comunal. Você não está no melhor estado pra sair correndo por ai feito um maluco. Se bem que é isso mesmo que vai parecer se você correr. – concluiu Harry, dando a senha para a Mulher Gorda.

-Harry, fique aqui com o Rony que eu vou procurar por Gina...- falou Hermione, largando o braço de Ron quando teve certeza de que ele não sairia correndo da poltrona que estava sentado.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Claro. Enquanto você sai por ai procurando Gina, eu vou procurar a Sam no Mapa do Maroto.

Hermione quase deu um tapa em sua testa.

-Vá lá pegar então! Sam está por ai procurando por ela. Temos que achá-la também.

Harry pulou de dois em dois degraus a escada que dava acesso aos dormitórios, e foi correndo achar o Mapa do Maroto.

Abriu-o murmurando "Juro Solenemente que Não pretendo fazer nada de bom" e começou a procurar os pontinhos indicando "Ginny Weasley" e "Samantha Samuels".

Não estavam nas cozinhas, nem nas torres, nem nos banheiros e muito menos nos corredores principais. Harry começou a ficar preocupado.

Logo, Ron e Hermione faziam companhia a ele, ajudando-o a procurar.

-Aqui! Ah, não. Pensei ter lido Samuels. – exclamou Hermione.

Ron estava sentado em sua cama com a expressão assustada.

Após alguns minutos, que pareceram horas, Harry identificou o pontinho Pirraça rondando o corredor do sexto andar. O fantasma foi rapidamente para o quinto andar, correndo atrás de dois pontinhos em que os nomes estavam juntos, impedindo de Harry ler.

Por alguma razão, Harry achava que um daqueles pontinhos era Gina.

Os dois pontinhos entraram em uma sala, ainda muito juntos para Harry conseguir ler os nomes. Pirraça continuou do lado de fora, mas de frente para porta, obviamente esperando quem quer que seja ali dentro sair.

Os pontinhos se mexeram para o meio da sala e pararam, os nomes ainda um pouco embaralhados.

-Hermione...-começou Harry.

-Estou vendo Harry. Estou tentando montar os nomes. Não acho que Gina está ai. – falou a amiga.

-Como?

-Um dos pontinhos ou é um tal de Arco Dafyol ou é...-parou Hermione.

Harry tentou juntar as letras, não obtendo resultado.

-Ou é? –pressionou Harry.

-Dra...Draco Malfoy. – Hermione disse baixinho, esperando que Ron não ouvisse. O que era meio impossível, quando o ser em questão estava praticamente do lado de Harry.

O Ser em questão quase caiu da cama.

-Gina não estaria com aquela doninha quicante! Nunca! – Ron estava pálido.

-Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas eles não estão em nenhum banheiro, muito menos junto com Murta Que Geme. E Gina parece estar lúcida, pelo o que ela correu. Não deve ser ela. O que ela estaria fazendo numa sala desocupada com Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry não sabia explicar, mas o fato de Gina Weasley estar no mesmo ambiente que Draco Malfoy o incomodava profundamente. Um animal rasgou suas entranhas imaginando a cena.

-Eu não sei. –disse entre dentes. – Mas vamos lá ver. – e saiu correndo do dormitório com Hermione e Ron em seus calcanhares.

Quando estavam saindo da Sala Comunal pela segunda vez, uma coisa estranha aconteceu com um dos pontinhos dentro da sala. Harry estacou olhando assustado para o Mapa. Hermione esbarrou em Harry, e Ron logo em seguida.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ron, procurando alguma coisa no Mapa. Hermione o olhou com mais atenção.

-Hermione...Como uma pessoa pode correr com essa velocidade? – perguntou Harry, surpreendendo-se que sua voz ainda estivesse calma.

Hermione analisou melhor o mapa e seu queixo caiu.

Um dos pontinhos que estava na sala há alguns instantes, corria em uma velocidade surpreendente pelos corredores. Estava tão rápido que o Mapa ainda não o identificara.

Os três olhavam o pontinho correr entre os corredores, em um pasmo silêncio.

-Mas que mer....?-perguntou Ron.

**[=x=]**

Gina Weasley estava a uma pouca distância de Draco Malfoy, na pequena sala, mas ainda assim podia sentir seu perfume caro, como se o loiro estivesse abraçado com ela.

_Era exatamente como estávamos ha meia hora atrás_, pensou.

Os dois não ousaram sair da sala onde estavam seguros, e topar com Pirraça do outro lado. Estragaria todo o plano.

O silencio não era incomodo. Mas Gina desejava ter algo a dizer. Algo para passar o tempo. Os dois desistiram de jogar _Uno _novamente. Não tinha graça só Gina ganhar, nas palavras de Malfoy.

O loiro deu um longo suspiro, e Gina, inconscientemente, percebeu que se levantasse do lugar onde estava, daria com Malfoy um pouco abaixo de seus pés. Se ela rolasse para a direção em que o loiro estava, seria muito óbvio? E se ela caísse sem querer? E porque Gina pensava tanto nisso?

Perfume masculino não faz bem á sanidade, dedurou.

-Então Weasley. Como é andar com a Lovegood? – perguntou Draco, com a voz fraca pela falta de uso.

Gina foi pega de surpresa. Draco Malfoy estava perguntando sobre Luna Lovegood?

-Ah, é...bom, eu acho. Luna é gente boa, durona. Eu gosto dela.

-Hum.

Mais minutos de silêncio.

-E como é andar com o Zabini? – perguntou Gina, em tom de deboche.

Draco deu uma risada fraca.

-Ele me irrita, na verdade. Mas a gente se dá bem. Ele é gente boa, durão. Eu o aturo. – ele sorria.

Gina sorriu junto com o loiro.

Ela tinha aversão ao sonserino porque mesmo?

Draco se levantou, e, ao escuro, Gina conseguiu identificar os olhos dele, porque brilhavam. Ele estava a centímetros de distância, sendo que a grifinória sentia a respiração lenta do loiro.

Se os olhos estavam ali, o nariz estaria logo a baixo, então, a respiração do loiro estava saindo pela boca: Isso seria uma indireta? O hálito do loiro era tão bom...

De repente, Gina notou que estavam se beijando.

Onde ela estava mesmo?

O beijo do loiro era tão..._Bom. _Suave, e ao mesmo tempo agressivo. Urgente, e ao mesmo tempo delicado. Até então, o melhor beijo que Gina provara.

Foi então que aconteceu.

PAM!

Gina foi puxada pelo pé com tanta rapidez, que o loiro quase caiu junto com ela.

-SOCORRO! – gritou.

Uma mão fria a segurou com força, antes que o puxão em seu pé a fizesse bater contra a porta. O puxão se intensificava, e Gina podia jurar que seus pés seriam arrancados a qualquer momento. Draco começou a ser puxado pela mão de Gina, e ela ficava cada vez mais desesperada e perto da porta...

Os pés da ruiva arrombaram a porta, e, por um triz, não bateu com tudo na estátua que Pirraça colocara ali. Com um movimento rápido, Draco estourou a estátua com um feitiço, mas, em contradição, soltou Gina. O puxão a fazia levitar pelo corredor, rapidamente, e, antes que virasse no corredor, a ruiva viu a incredulidade estampada no rosto de Draco Malfoy.

Gina fazia uma trilha levitando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ela não gritava mais, só tentava ver o que puxava o seu pé, mas erguer a cabeça para ver o resto do corpo era praticamente impossível na velocidade em que estava. Abaixar os braços, mais impossível ainda.

O puxão ia ficando cada vez mais forte, mas sua velocidade diminuía, e Gina conseguia identificar os corredores e os quadros que passavam por ela. Quando estava torcendo para que seus pés fossem arrancados e o puxão parasse, algo inesperado aconteceu.

A única coisa que Gina sentiu foi o impacto. Depois ela encarou o teto.

Isso rondando sua cabeça eram estrelas?

-AI! Gina! Que bom que eu te encontrei! Gina? Você está acordada? Gina? – a ruiva sentiu alguém sair de baixo dela, e rapidamente parar em sua frente. A cor roxa do cabelo fé Gina a identificar.

-Sam? – perguntou, a voz falha.

-Gina! Você está bem? – perguntou Sam, ajudando Gina a sentar.

-Tirando o fato que fui arrancada de onde estava, puxada até aqui, tive a sensação de que meus pés iam ser cortados do resto do meu corpo, e minha cabeça está prestes a explodir, eu estou bem. Porque eu não estaria? – respondeu com a raiva estampada em cada letra que dizia.

-Ho ho. Calma ai, Gina.

-Irei me acalmar. Depois de estrangular quem fez isso comigo. – e Gina procurou quem foi o autor do desastre. Após alguns minutos, a ficha caiu.

-Foi você, não foi? –disse entre dentes.

Sam deu dois passos para trás ao ver a expressão de Gina.

-Bem, é que...eu...Gina, você tem que entender que...

-Entender o quê? Me dê um bom motivo para não te estrangular.

-Gina! Sam! – ouviram a voz de Harry vindo do começo do corredor. Mais passos apressados e Ron e Hermione apareceram.

Com a expressão de Gina, Harry recuou dois passos, esbarrando em Hermione.

-Gina! Onde você estava! Você não sabe como fiquei preocupado com você! – explodiu Ron, encarando a irmã.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, a expressão fria.

-Eu sei sim. Você não ficou.

Ron bufou.

-É claro que fiquei! Da última vez que você desapareceu estava de encontros com Você-Sabe-Quem!

-Ah, claro. Eu estava tomando chá com o Lorde das Trevas, Ron. Ele queria saber como vocês tem passado. Mandou lembranças. – disse irônica.

-Me diga onde você estava. Ou...ou eu...

-Irá soluçar até eu dizer?

Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelho-vivo. Alguém deveria intervir.

-Hãm Hãm. – pigarreou Sam. – Gina, você não ia me estrangular?

-Depois. – e continuava a encarar o irmão.

-Então, Sam. Como foi que você achou a Gina? E como você voou pelo castelo? – perguntou Harry, metendo-se no meio de Ron e Gina, antes que algo ruim acontecesse.

-Eu a convoquei. – respondeu simplesmente Sam.

A fúria estava estampada nos olhos de Gina.

-Você o quê?! – e desviou o olhar do irmão.

-Eu, ah, você sabe. _Accio Gina_! Eu só não sabia que ia funcionar. – respondeu mais para si.

Hermione estava boquiaberta.

-Como você conseguiu isso? Não se deve convocar seres humanos! Eu li no livro de Feitiços que quando você convoca uma pessoa, a sensação é terrível, é quase como se você lançasse o _Crucio _nela!

Gina bufou.

-Meus pés...Estão _latejando._ Se eu estivesse em condições de andar, você não estaria viva a essa hora. –disse entre dentes, encarando Sam.

Sam abriu a boca três vezes para responder, mas não achou palavras, e decidiu por ficar emburrada.

-Mas porque você fez isso? Já havíamos encontrado a Gina! – falou Harry.

Sam ficou com a expressão dura, a mesma expressão que ficava quando escondia algo.

-Eu fiquei preocupada. Só isso. – sua expressão continuava a mesma, e Gina ia questionar a amiga mais uma vez, quando Ron a atropelou.

-E, minha cara irmã, o que você estava fazendo _sozinha_ em uma sala com _Draco Malfoy?_

Droga.

-Eu...eu...-Gina vasculhava seu cérebro, a procura da desculpa que tinham formulado anteriormente, mas sua mente estava em branco.

-Você...? – começou Ron, com os braços cruzados.

Harry e Hermione o imitaram, Harry com um olhar triste.

Gina mordeu o lábio. O que eles tinham inventado mesmo?

-Olhe gente, o que é aquilo? – exclamou Sam, olhando para o final do corredor, o trio a imitando. Sam, antes que eles virassem, murmurou para Gina: _Pirraça! _E falou para os amigos – Ah, pensei ter visto alguma coisa, não era nada.

Então, Gina lembrou da mentira e começou a explicar.

Ela contou que estavam indo para a detenção, mas quando chegaram perto das cozinhas, Pirraça os encurralou e levou-os para uma sala e trancou-os lá dentro; À medida que contava, os quatro abriam mais a boca, ou levantavam mais a sobrancelha, de modo que ela quase desaparecia em seus cabelos. A única que parecia normal, e até indiferente era Sam, que se encostou à parede, com o olhar fora de foco.

-E então, alguém que estará em sérios problemas quando eu poder andar novamente, me convocou, fazendo eu voar pelo castelo. Graças ao Malfoy, eu não fui fundida á uma estátua.

Sam, percebendo os olhares em cima dela, focou seu olhar, visivelmente a força, e concordou com a cabeça.

-Está tudo bem, Sam? –perguntou Harry.

Ela concordou mais uma vez com a cabeça.

-É melhor tirarmos você daqui, Gina. – disse com a voz indiferente. – Não poderá passar a noite sentada aqui. Consegue andar?

Gina se apoiou em Sam, e, quando levantou-se, cambaleou para o lado, e só não caiu pois Harry segurou-a.

- Meus. Pés. Estão. Latejando. –disse entre dentes.

Hermione olhava preocupada para a amiga.

-Não é melhor...Chamar Madame Pomfrey?

-E ganhar mais uma detenção por estar fora da cama depois do horário de recolher? Sem chance. – falou Gina, determinada.

Harry rolou os olhos e puxou Gina para seu colo. Em alguns instantes, ele estava carregando-a.

-Harry Potter, ponha-me no chão agora. – falou Gina, apontando o dedo para o nariz de Harry.

O moreno rolou os olhos novamente, mas não soltou a ruiva.

Ele levou-a até o final do corredor, onde um Ron com as orelhas muito vermelhas o impediu.

-Me dê-a. – falou, olhando para baixo.

-Ron...-começou Harry.

-Me dê-a. Ela é minha irmã. Eu a levo. – e estendeu os braços.

-Ótimo. Agora vão ficar duelando para ver quem que me leva. Eu tenho cara de saco de arroz? – perguntou Gina, indignada.

Harry olhou-a, prestes a responder. Calou-se com o olhar que Gina lançou-o.

-Harry, passe-a para cá.

O moreno passou Gina para os braços de Ron, que cambaleou um pouco, mas consegui ficar reto. A ruiva cruzou os braços bufando.

-Gina, quantas tortas de carne você comeu? – reclamou Ron, enquanto caminhavam.

Ela não respondeu.

Harry estava do lado de Ron, alerta a qualquer chance do amigo deixar Ginny cair. Hermione seguia os três de perto, olhando de um para outro. Samantha continuava atrás, olhando para o chão, pensativa.

Antes de chegarem à torre, quase deram de cara com Mcgonagall, que fazia vigia nos corredores próximos á entrada do Salão Comunal. E, depois, com Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, que por um triz não virou no corredor em que os grifinórios estavam.

Tiveram que acordar a Mulher Gorda para dizer a senha, e garantir que ela tinha a mais bela voz que eles já haviam ouvido para poder entrarem sem ela dedá-los. Ron levou Ginny até o pé da escada que dava acesso aos dormitórios femininos, e dali em diante Hermione e Sam ajudaram-na a subir.

-Uou! Onde vocês se meteram? Sabem que horas são? – foi o comprimento de Bonnie quando Sam e Gina entraram nos dormitórios. – O que aconteceu com você?

-Você quer mesmo saber? – perguntou Gina, quando Sam ajudou-a a caminhar até a cama.

Gina, quando se deitou, sentiu seus olhos mais pesados do que o normal. Por alguma razão, quando os fechou, não conseguia mais abri-los.

-'Noite. – murmurou Sam, deitando-se e fechando as cortinas de sua cama.

Bonnie murmurou alguma coisa, e Gina não achava sua voz. Em alguns minutos, ela sonhava. A única coisa que tinha consciência era de uma correntinha de prata gelada sob seu peito. Fora uma longo dia.

**[x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] [x] **

_Música do dia: Decode – Paramore._

E põe dia longo nisso. Eles estão sem dormir por uns três capítulos eu acho. Já era hora =P

O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu amei escrevê-lo! Esse e o 8º. Na minha opinião, foram os melhores da fic *-*

O que vocês acham? Merece reviews? Eu me dediquei tanto nesse cap, por favor, façam uma forcinha!

Ah, e meu querido povo leitor e paciente, vocês devem ter notado que tem uma parte que é do ponto de vista da Gina. Eu to treinando, na verdade, pra minha próxima fic de Harry Potter. Vais ser do ponto de vista dela :D

Ah, e eu tava quase me esquecendo. **Eu preciso da opinião de vocês.** Eu tava pensando se eu devia reescrever os primeiros capítulos da fic. **Não vai mudar o roteiro da história,** eu só vou melhorar, por que, convenhamos, **o começo é uma droga.** O que vocês acham? Por favor, me digam a opinião de vocês! E, eu queria pedir um favorzinho. Sempre que lerem um capítulo**, vocês podem deixar suas críticas**. Eu não vou ficar magoada, nem nada. Me digam o que vocês gostaram e o que não gostaram. Sempre escrevam isso nas reviews. Eu amo críticas, por elas sempre serem construtivas. Por favor, me digam em que pontos eu tenho que melhorar, ou baixar a bola. Vocês estarão construindo um mundo melhor!

**E Fernanda: MANDE REVIEWS U.U**

Muuuuuito obrigada por estarem acompanhando! Até o próximo capítulo!

Beeijos,

MJ.


	11. Aviso

**Aviso**

Queria pedir desculpas aos leitores por não atualizar a fic. Sinto muito mesmo, mas é que aquela inspiração e a vontade de escrever de antes não está vindo mais. Aconteceu muita coisa ao mesmo tempo na minha vida e o que eu tinha para escrever não parece mais tão legal. Tenho alguma coisa já salva, e prometo postar assim que possível. E agora que as aulas voltaram, pretendo mesmo dar meu máximo para tentar continuar. É só uma questão de tempo. Aos que ainda acompanham a fic, agradeço pela paciência, e pelas reviews, elas fazem muita diferença.

E aquilo de ir arrumando a fic ainda vai acontecer. Estou trabalhando nisso e pretendo acabar com os errinhos de português (culpa do teclado, claro)

Julie Riddle, antiga MJ Weasllen


End file.
